Of Magic and Wolves
by ObsidianPup
Summary: After the war Hermione Granger feels lost. With the company of Luna she decides a vacation is in order and visits her Uncle in Forks, America. What she will soon learn though is that magic can be found all over the world, even here. Sam/Hermione Jake/Luna
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys this is my first fanfic and I was inspired last night by midnightwolf2192's story 'Its Magic'. It's an amazing story and should definitely be checked out. Before reading their story I had never even thought of a Sam/Hermione pairing but reading her story set off ideas for the couple in my head and I just couldn't resist writing one. I am not going to be copying their story idea at all (I sincerely hope, please tell me if I am straying that way!)._

_It will be set in New Moon and I have planned up til Breaking Dawn and I hope you guys like it! Reviews will be much appreciated because I really need all the feedback I can get. I unfortunately do not have a Beta so I am sorry for any mistakes in grammar or spelling. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight!_

**Chapter 1**

A young woman sat under a blossoming tree with a book open on her lap. It was a sunny and peaceful day which she was not used to. The war had ended not a year ago and suddenly she felt out of place, bored. Everyone around her was celebrating, hell she had too, but they were also moving forward with their life. They were settling down and finding the career of their dreams, all except her.

Her light chocolate eyes looked at the words on the page but none of them processed inside her mind. She sighed. Harry and Ginny had gotten together right after the war as did many others; even Neville had found love in Daphne Greengrass. After their kiss at the end of the war Hermione thought that Ron would have asked her out. It was obvious that he fancied her but he made no more moves and slowly Hermione had stopped fancying him and only found that she liked him as a friend.

She had taken to becoming an apprentice to Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts and had already mastered all medical potions and spells. Hermione had stressed to her the urgency she wanted to learn in case one of her friends might be targeted by left over Death Eaters or supporters and would need immediate help. They had used Hermione's Time Turner to teach Hermione everything within three months and Professor McGonagall had even taught her to become an animagus. She was also taught many other techniques from multiple teachers and helped them to rebuild the school while she was there. She was now almost 19 and had no idea what to do with her life.

She could work at the ministry for equality amongst races but she just felt like she needed a less stressful job. She felt slightly selfish about that decision but she just didn't think she had it in her to successfully take on the job. She thought of teaching as well but after teaching a couple of classes last year when the newly rebuilt Hogwarts started she decided that she didn't want grey hair by the time she was thirty, the kids were stressful and almost drive her crazy on more than one occasion. She wanted to find a job that she enjoyed and that made her feel relaxed and that people would get enjoyment out of.

"Hello Hermione," a light voice said from beside her. Hermione looked up and saw none other than Luna Lovegood who had become Hermione's best female friend. They told each other everything and Hermione even started believing in Luna's odd little magical buddies.

"Morning Luna," she sighed and looked back down to her book.

"Hermione don't you think it's a little odd that you have a book open but have yet to turn a single page in the entire time you have been out here," she replied. Hermione chuckled as her friend sat next to her on the grass.

"Sorry Luna my mind is elsewhere today I guess."

"Yes it is quite obvious," the blond said, "What's on your mind Hermione?"

"I...," she started, "I am not quite sure. I just keep thinking about how everyone has moved on and have started their own lives and...I don't know how to start my own. I don't feel like it's going to be here though."

"Oh I see so you are lost and confused as to where your future will be heading but you do not think it will be here," Luna clarified. Hermione just nodded and leaned her head on Luna's shoulder. Luna had refused to go back to Hogwarts to complete her final year and had instead taken to working at Madam Malkins part time.

"Well that's one of the reasons I had to come and talk to you right now. I had a vision," Luna said and Hermione snapped her head up to look her friend in the eyes. During the war Luna had developed the ability to see small visions of the future but she also said that they were ever changing depending on people's decisions, conscious or not.

"What did you see?" the older girl asked.

"I saw us living in a house in America, a small town called Forks. Tell me Hermione why do muggles insist on naming their towns such obscure names because I find it quite odd that a town is named after a kitchen utensil," Luna said quite confused. Hermione shrugged and laughed but then looked at her again.

"Wait you said Forks?" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I think we maybe going on a vacation of some sorts as we have yet to actually have some time away from everything," Luna said softly. Hermione knew what Luna had meant. They had not stopped their brains or their bodies since the war unlike everyone else that had stopped for a while and then moved on.

"My Uncle Charlie lives there," Hermione smiled remembering her caring uncle. Hermione had yet to find her parents but Kingsley had told her to give up finding them and leave them in Australia a place that hadn't been torn apart from this war. Hermione relented and thought it broke her heart she knew it was best to keep them there instead of in a country recovering from war.

"I think seeing him would be a fantastic idea," Hermione whispered. Luna smiled and stood up, holding a hand out to the other girl.

"Well then I think we should get packing and rent a house in Forks," Luna said with a smile. Hermione grabbed her hand and stood with a smile of her own.

"I'll tell people here and pack our stuff if you go get the house there," Hermione negotiated. Luna nodded and apparated away. Hermione walked into the Burrow where people were bustling about and going about their business. Hermione went upstairs and shrunk all her possessions and went downstairs. She told Molly she would be going shopping and apparated to s small shop in London. She bought a couple of mobile phones so she could keep in contact with people here. She bought one for Harry, Ginny and Ron. She also bout Luna and herself one and went back to the Burrow where she met up with Luna.

"The house is settled but I could only find one on the local reservation called La Push," she explained. Hermione nodded and gave Luna one of the phones, an iPhone that had a light blue diamante case. Hermione had bought herself an iPhone with a light brown diamante case. Luna had also bought her shrunken possessions over and they planned to leave that night.

Luna had also thought ahead and gotten key-cards from Gringotts that would immediately change their money to whatever currency they needed to pay with.

"Are you ready to tell everyone?" she asked. Hermione nodded and they walked into the kitchen where everyone was now having lunch.

"Good day everyone," Luna greeted. Everyone looked up at the two girls and Hermione immediately felt nervous under their scrutiny.

"Good day girls," Molly replied.

"Uh we have something to tell you," Hermione said. Everyone looked at them and gave them their full attention.

"Luna and I have decided that we need a small vacation from...well everything," Hermione started and knew that they knew what she meant, "So we have decided to go on a small vacation to America to visit my Uncle Charlie."

"But-," Harry started protesting but was cut off by Ginny. Said girl stood up and gave the two girls a hug.

"We understand," she said, "We will sorely miss you girls and we hope that you will have lots of fun, right guys," she said turning to look at the rest of her family with her 'look'. They gulped and nodded.

"See everyone is supporting you on this," she said cheerfully.

"Oh we got you these so we can stay in contact, Harry would you mind showing Ginny and Ronald how to work them?" Luna added. Harry nodded as he was passed an emerald green-cased iPhone. Ginny was given a purple cased phone and Ron a red-cased one.

"When are you girls leaving?" Molly asked having gotten over the shock of the news.

"Tonight," they replied in unison.

"Tonight!" she gasped, "But that's hardly enough time to have everything ready for you! And what about food and money and jobs?"

"It's alright Molly we have everything sorted and we are going to find jobs down there when we get there, money is not a problem and if it's alright with you we were going to go and get the rest of our supplies now," Hermione said. She wanted to go and stock up on potion ingredients and drop by to see George before they left.

"That is quite alright dears," she sighed, "But Ginny and I are coming with you."

Ginny and Molly got up and went to get their stuff while Harry and Ron walked over to Hermione.

"Are you sure you want to do this Hermione?" Harry asked with concern shining in his eyes.

"Yes Harry and...I think I need to do this too, ya know?" she replied. Ron nodded and reached forward and hugged her.

"We will miss you but once Harry shows me how to use this...phone...we will 'call' you every day," she said. Hermione felt a small pang of homesickness already and sadness. She pulled Harry to make a group hug.

"You guys are my best friends and I love you both dearly and I will make sure to call you at reasonable hours so I do not interrupt the beauty sleep you boys need so desperately," she laughed. They each gave her a small playful shove while Luna looked on with a soft expression.

The rest of the day was filled with Diagon Ally and shopping. They stopped to see George and for Luna to resign from her job. It was nearing their time to go and both girls were getting excited. They said their last goodbye's and apparated to the back of the real-estate in Port Angeles (Where Luna had gone earlier) and got the keys to their new house. Hermione had all their possessions in her magical purse and told Luna that they would need a car while they were here so they walked over to the local car shop and bought each of them a car. They had learned how to drive when Kingsley said it was a new requirement for witches and wizards over 17.

Luna bought an electric blue 1959 Cadillac Eldorado Convertible with a soft cover roof while Hermione bought a caramel brown 1969 Cadillac DeVille. They got a map to Forks and drove their cars to their new home.

Ok that is the first chapter please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys here is the second chapter "Of Magic and Wolves'. I hope you guys like it so far!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 2**

Hermione and Luna arrived at their new home in La Push and marvelled at the sight. It was a chocolate brown wooden two story house with a white roof, framed windows, door and porch fence. The two girls walked inside to see a large living room with a fireplace, a laundry room, two bedrooms, a bathroom and a large kitchen. They then walked up onto the second floor and found two more bedrooms and one of them had and en-suite. There was also a back balcony that overlooked the large clean-cut backyard they had.

"It's fantastic," Hermione said as they came back downstairs. Lune nodded her head in agreement before they opened Hermione's purse and started moving all of their furniture and belongings into the spaces they wanted them to be. Hermione had just finished moving the last of her things when a couch pillow hit her in the side of the head. She gasped and looked over to Luna who was smiling innocently with her want pointed lazily towards her.

"Luna," she laughed.

"We should go and see your uncle now," Luna said suddenly. They hopped into Hermione's car and drove the small way to Forks and to her uncle. Hermione parked outside and walked up to the door to knock. Charlie answered the door a moment later and a confused expression passed over him.

"Uh can I help you ladies?" he asked.

"Uncle Charlie I am hurt you don't remember me," Hermione pouted. Realisation took over him as he quickly gathered the girl into his arms.

"Hermione I haven't seen you in years! It's good to see you," he said. Hermione hugged him back and then stepped away.

"Uncle Charlie meet my friend Luna, Luna meet my Uncle Charlie," she said. They shook hands and Hermione continued.

"We have just bought a house in La Push and we are just vacationing for a while."

"Oh well why don't you go see Bella, it's her birthday today. She's at the Cullen's at the moment but she should be back later or I could give you the address I am sure they won't mind if you stop by," he replied.

"Bella lives here now?" Hermione exclaimed with a grin. He nodded and gave the girls the address to the Cullen's.

"I'll see you soon Uncle Charlie," Hermione called out as they backed out of the driveway. Luna was telling her which way to go while Hermione drove. She was nervous as hell, what if Bella didn't remember her!

"Hermione I think that you should stop thinking for a moment...we are here," Luna's voice snapped her out of her daze. They looked at the large modern home and looked at each other with raised brows. They got out of the car and heard soft music playing inside. They walked up to the front door and were about to knock when they heard glass smashing from inside. They grabbed their wands and ran inside to see Bella lying on the floor with blood dripping down her arm and two men trying to hold another man back. They were pale and had golden eyes.

"Vampires," Luna whispered. The blonde man got free and was running towards Bella in a blur but Hermione raised her wand with such quick reflex that she had gained during the war and shouted.

"Expelliarmus!"

The blonde man was sent hurtling into the staircase as Luna and Hermione ran to Bella's side and raised their wands towards the rest of the vampires. A smaller pixie-like vampire calmed down the blonde and suddenly she turned towards Bella. She felt a sense of deja-vu coming on and felt like she was back fighting in the war again.

"Blood," she gasped. Hermione glanced back at her cousin to see blood pouring from her arm.

"Luna," she said giving the girl a silent command. Luna kept her wand and eyes on the vampires who were watching with curiosity, worry and slight panic. Hermione reached into her purse and grabbed a small bottle of red liquid. She carefully dropped two drops of the liquid onto the cut of Bella's arm that made it close up immediately.

"Scourgify," Hermione whispered and the blood on Bella's arm vanished. Bella was looking at Hermione with wide, scared eyes.

"Who are you and what do you want," Edward said. Hermione turned to look at him with a glare and noticed that the other two males had taken the blonde man away.

"I came here to see my cousin only to see her bleeding in front of a bunch of vampires," Hermione growled.

"Hermione?" Bella asked from behind her. Hermione nodded not looking away from Edward.

"How come I cannot read either of your thoughts," he whispered.

"Because we have our shields up," Luna said simply. The other, older looking vampire came back through the door and looked at the girls.

"Please girls lower your wands we do not wish to hurt anybody, especially not Bella," he said trying to assure them.

"Then why did I arrive and see my cousin almost become vampire food," Hermione gritted out.

"I am sorry about that. Jasper...he is the newest addition to our coven and isn't as controlled as the rest of us when it comes to human blood like the rest of us are," he explained.

"Why are your eyes gold and not red?" Luna asked.

"We...like to call ourselves vegetarians. We do not drink human blood, only the blood of animals," he replied. Bella had finally gotten up with the help of her cousin and looked around carefully.

"Hermione how did you heal me and throw Jasper away?" she asked.

"Oh that's an easy question to answer," Luna said looking at Bella with a dreamy smile, "Hermione and I are witches."

"Y-your what?" she gasped.

"Witches Bella," Hermione repeated. Bella just looked shocked and nodded for a moment before looking back at the girls.

"Please don't blame Jasper Hermione," she started and Hermione looked about ready to argue, "He didn't mean it and it wouldn't have happened it I hadn't gotten a paper cut. He is a good person Mione."

"Oh Bella," Hermione sighed, "Your always getting yourself into trouble aren't you."

Bella smiled at Hermione and the vampires managed to relax although Edward looked troubled and pained.

"Like your one to talk Hermione," Luna added innocently. Hermione shot her a look that silenced her immediately. Everyone looked confused but dismissed it quickly.

"Hermione would it be okay if I saw you tomorrow, I would like to spend the rest of the night with the Cullen's. I want to tell Jasper that it wasn't his fault," Bella said quietly. Hermione thought for a moment and then relented.

"Alright I will come by and see you tomorrow," then she turned to the vampires, "I am trusting you with her and if I find out that any part of her is damaged I will not hesitate to set you all on fire."

"Hermione," Bella gasped out absolutely terrified of what her cousin had just said. They all nodded and the two girls walked towards the door.

"Oh by the way Bella," Hermione said at the door, "Happy birthday."

The two girls left and drove back to La Push in silence. They walked inside and sank into the couch.

"Do you think I did the right thing leaving her there?" Hermione asked.

"I think you did," Luna said, "Try not to worry about her Hermione she will be fine I have seen it."

Hermione smiled at the younger girl and stood up.

"Well I am going to bed Luna I will see you tomorrow so we can go shopping for food, god knows we will need it," she laughed. Luna nodded and they parted ways to each of the bedrooms, Hermione upstairs and Luna's downstairs.

There's Chapter 2 please R&R guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys here is the third chapter "Of Magic and Wolves'. I hope you guys like it so far!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 3**

Hermione and Luna had gotten up early to go shopping for food and to find jobs in the town. They bought a fortnights worth of food and Hermione had managed to find a job at a small bakery in Forks. She would be doing the morning shifts every weekday from 4am-noon baking all the days products. Luna on the other hand had managed to find a job across the street at a photography store as a photographer and was allowed to shoot her own designs.

They had gotten home that afternoon and started on unpacking the food.

"Hey Hermione would you mind doing me a small favour?" Luna asked as they were stacking food in the fridge.

"Sure Luna what is it?" she replied.

"Well since I am allowed to shoot my own designs for my job I was wandering if you would wear them for me?"

"You want me to model your clothes?" Hermione asked incredulously. Luna nodded her head and Hermione sighed.

"Alright Luna," she replied. Luna hugged her friend and they finished up with the food. Hermione took Luna through the house and showed her how to use all the electronics and how to work her phone. Suddenly their home phone rang and Hermione went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hermione is that you?" she herd her uncle ask.

"Yes uncle Charlie it's Hermione."

"Good well I was just ringing to ask if you have seen Bella today?"

Hermione frowned, she had given Charlie her address so Bella could come down in the afternoon but she had never shown up.

"No she was supposed to be here after she finished school but she never showed up."

"Dammit," he muttered. Hermione was really worried now and Luna looked at her in confusion.

"Uncle Charlie what's going on?" she asked and was afraid of the answer.

"Bella's gone missing. Her truck is here but she isn't."

Hermione's eyes widened as she herd of her cousins disappearance.

"Luna and I will come help you," Hermione replied and quickly hung up.

"Hermione what is wrong?" Luna asked.

"Bella's gone missing so we are going to Charlie's to help him," Hermione said in a rush. Luna nodded and grabbed her car keys. She sped down the highway and in 20 minutes she pulled into Charlie's driveway where he was setting up a table outside.

"Charlie any news?" Hermione asked as she rushed up to hug her uncle.

"No but I have people to come to help look for her. Billy Black, Harry Clearwater, the police team and a couple more from the reservation," he said sounding a lot older than he was.

"We'll help Charlie," Luna said and gave the man a hug. A truck pulled up and a tanned teenager jumped out with a man in a wheelchair.

"Charlie," the older man greeted.

"Hey Billy, Jake thanks for coming," he replied.

"Uh hey I'm Jacob Black," the tanned boy greeted. He had long black hair, dark eyes, was strongly built and had russet skin.

"I am Luna and this is my friend Hermione, Bella's cousin," Luna said introducing herself. Despite the worry in Jacob's eyes he grinned widely at Luna and shook her hand.

"Any news?" he asked.

"None at the moment, Charlie is waiting for more people to arrive," Hermione replied and then looked to the sky.

"It's getting to dark," she muttered with a troubled expression on her face. She looked at Luna and noticed a familiar blank look.

"I am going to go help Charlie, nice meeting you girls," he said and with one final glance at Luna he walked away.

"What did you see?" Hermione asked the blonde as the vacant look left her eyes.

"She's in the forest," she whispered, "Curled up under a tree...that way," she pointed to the side of the house. Hermione looked towards the tree and suddenly made up her mind. She started running towards the tree ignoring Charlie's shouts for her to come back. She ran as fast as she could jumping over tree roots and ducking under branches. The tree's were blocking out what was left of daylight and Hermione was finding it increasingly harder to see. She reached for her wand only to grasp air.

"Oh no! I cannot believe I forgot my wand," she gasped. She tumbled over a tree root as she kept running and because of the diminishing light she kept getting scratched by small branches that ran into and barely missed running into a couple of trees. It had started to pour down with rain and Hermione soon found herself soaked to the bone and her clothes sticking to her like a second skin.

Suddenly she felt her foot fall through where the ground should have been but realised a second too late that she had fallen down a small hill and let out a small startled scream. She rolled to a stop on the ground and tried to catch her breath as the rain felt on her face. She groaned as she got to her feet and then looked around, squinting in the darkness.

She spotted a small figure huddled up under a tree and ran over. She moved Bella so she could see her face and patted her lightly on the cheek.

"Bella? Bella please wake up. What happened to you Bella," she trailed off. She leaned down and touched their foreheads together and she herd a small moan. She quickly backed up and saw Bella groggily open her eyes.

"Oh thank merlin your alright," Hermione whispered.

"Mione?" Bella asked barely conscious.

"Yes Bella it Hermione. Come on Bella get up," Hermione pleaded as she tried to help Bella get to her feet. Hermione's head was starting to pound and she prayed that they wouldn't get sick. Bella had manage to sit up but was quickly losing the battle to stay upright. She heard a twig snap to her left and her head snapped up.

Hermione saw a man in his early twenties with dark skin, hair, eyes and had a very strong build. He was only wearing a pair of cut off jeans and no shirt. Hermione thought he was crazy and stood up to protect her cousin when a dizzy spell hit her and she fell to her knees.

"Hey take it easy," a strong but gentle voice said to her. She looked up to see the man kneeling down in front of her and looked him in the eyes.

Even in the dark she could tell something had happened, she felt a connection form when she looked into his eyes. She couldn't describe the feeling she felt except absolute completion and happiness. She tried shaking the thoughts out of her mind telling herself she was hallucinating. She saw the look in his eyes go from concerned to elated, like he had just seen the sun for the first time, to intensely concerned and panicked.

"We have to get you out of here," he said.

"Bella," she whispered and he nodded. He looked at the two girls knowing that neither of them could walk back without help. Hermione's clothes had become muddy and slightly torn but she used what was left of her strength to push Bella into the man's arms. He looked at her for a moment and looked torn. She gave him one final push and chocked out a small 'Go' and at her command he left. Hermione sat back against the tree and pushed herself up.

She had been through worse than this, there was no reason she couldn't get back to Charlie's. She used the last of her energy to transform into her animagus form, a small white wolf. She was stronger in this form and cursed herself for not using it sooner. She ran after the male and listened carefully as to where the noise from Charlie's house was coming from. She was a little ways from the forest edge now and decided to transform back into her normal form. She gripped trees and slowly walked to the forests edge.

"I'm going back to get her now Charlie!" she herd the man call out. He burst into the forest but stopped short seeing her clutching onto a tree. She gave him a small smile to let him know she was alright but he rushed to her and picked her up carefully. She noticed that he was unusually warm and carried her as if she weighed nothing. Even in her state she thought this peculiar and told herself to do some research.

"How did you?" he asked but she just shook her head slowly. He turned and carried her back to Charlie and called out to him. Charlie told him to bring her into the house. Hermione's head lulled against his chest and relaxed hearing his heart beating.

He brought her inside and was told to take her to the bathroom where Luna was waiting. He ran upstairs to the bathroom and saw a blonde girl waiting with towels.

"Just place her in the bath and I can do the rest, thank you Sam," she said pleasantly.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. She nodded and he took one last glance at her before leaving the room to wait outside. He saw Jacob come out of a room and gave him a knowing look.

"Is she alright?" he asked the younger boy.

"She will be fine," he replied. Ten minutes later he herd Luna call from inside and walked in to see she had Hermione standing on her own looking much better and cleaner. She had been changed into a dark brown fitting tank top with light brown pyjama bottoms.

"Would you mind helping take her to the car, I need to take her home," she said. Sam nodded and rushed to pick Hermione up who weakly tried pushing him away insisting she was fine.

"Hermione just let him take you to the car so we can get you home," Luna said with a smile. Hermione sagged against him and let him carry her away. Sam helped her into the car and with a pang of longing watched her be driven away from him, not knowing when he was going to be seeing her again.

Chapter 3 complete please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys here is the fourth chapter "Of Magic and Wolves'. I hope you guys like it so far!**

**I realise that when I have typed "herd" in previous chapters my spell check didn't think to correct me to "heard" so I'm sorry about that!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS GUYS I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM! IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR ME I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR THEM OR ANY ADVICE YOU CAN GIVE ME! ENJOY!**

**I have written up to Chapter 9 so I will post a new chapter everyday and will keep writing up until my last planned chapter (22****nd**** Chapter) and then I will have to read Breaking Dawn again to remember the timeline and little details!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 4**

**~~SAM POV~~**

I was sitting in my small home in La Push when I got the call. It was Billy Black, one of the elders.

"We need your help Sam," he said, "Chief Swan's daughter has gone missing in the woods and we need you to find her."

I sighed as I walked out my front door. I strapped a pair of shorts to my ankle and phased when I got into the woods and was quickly making my way towards Charlie's. I had been phasing for about a month now and I was slowly getting used to it. The first time it happened I thought...well I didn't know what I thought except that I was extremely grateful and relieved when Harry Clearwater had found em curled up in the forest.

He told me how to phase back into a human and took me to meet the elders of our tribe. They had told me everything about that was happening to me. Why it was happening, what my purpose was, who the Cullen's were and everything that came with being a werewolf. They told me that anger can cause me to phase and will be the cause of my first transformation. I don't remember what I had gotten angry about but the second time I phased was after I broke up with Leah a week later. I hated myself for hurting her so badly...for breaking promises that I could no longer keep but I couldn't put her in danger and I wasn't allowed to tell her what was happening to me.

I was very careful and ran patrols every night like the elders told me to so when I got a call to look for a girl in the woods I was very worried about possibly hurting her or exposing my secret. The elders had given me a list of possible and some definite future wolves and tried to assure me I wouldn't be alone. I was told I was going to be the alpha of my pack as I was the first who had turned even though Jacob Black was the blood alpha.

I phased when I reached the tree-line and saw Billy Black and Jacob already there with a blonde girl. Charlie was cursing and muttering when I walked up. I heard Harry's car pull up as I approached Charlie.

"Charlie," I greeted. Billy nodded to me and I felt my nerves decrease slightly.

"Hey Sam," Charlie replied.

"We are going to need you to find two girls now Sam," Billy said to me. I nodded my head and asked for their appearances.

"The first girl is my daughter Bella. She has long brown hair, pale and is very clumsy," Charlie started, "The second girl is my niece Hermione who just took off into the forest looking for Bella."

"Hermione will find her sir, she always does," the blonde said from beside me. She had a knowing look in her eyes and I had the strangest feeling that I would find both girls together.

"Yeah okay Luna...Well Hermione has long light brown hair and...well anyway you should know who they are since not many girls get lost in the forest here," he said. More people started arriving and I saw Harry nod.

"Alright well I'll go now Charlie," I said, "I will find them."

I took off running into the woods and once I was out of eye sight I stripped and phased. I started sniffing around for a scent and after about twenty minutes I caught three scents. One was the sickly sweet smell of a vampire and I subconsciously growled. The second was a scent that was mixed the the vampires and was almost overrun by it. The third scent was by far the only good one, it was a mix of vanilla, rose and something I couldn't put my finer on...something almost magical about it. The scents basically lead in the same direction but I decided to follow the good scent, figuring they would end up in the same spot and it was fresh-er, stronger than the other.

I ran for a good ten minutes when the rain started and was quickly washing the scent away. I growled and pushed myself harder as the scent faded completely. I weaved between the trees and with my heightened hearing I heard a small startled scream from my right. I ran towards the area and saw a girl fitting the description of Hermione. She was lying at the bottom of a small hill looking up at the tree-tops. I quickly phased back and slipped on my shorts that were soaked.

Hermione was now covered in leaves and some mud and was soaked to the bone. Her hair was plastered on her face and I heard her small groan as she sat up. She stood up and looked around for a moment before spotting something. I looked to where she was looking and saw Bella. Hermione rushed over to her and started to wake her up. I walked out of the trees and a twig snapped under my foot.

Hermione's head snapped towards me and I tried to be as gentle as possible. She stood up to protect her cousin but I saw her fall back down and held a hand to her head. I rushed to kneel in front of her.

"Hey take it easy," I said to her gently but with a hint of authority. She looked up at me and our eyes connected. My dark brown eyes connecting with her light caramel coloured ones. I don't know what happened but I felt as if my world had suddenly shifted to revolve around her. I felt myself anchored to her and that she was my new gravity, my reason for living and protecting. I was so happy for a moment and then remembered the cold shivering figures in front of me and my happiness was replaced with a feeling on intense worry and slight panic.

"We have to get you out of here," I said completely forgetting about Bella.

"Bella," she said in an English accent that I fell in love with straight away. I nodded to her and wondered for a moment how I was going to get them back. I knew I couldn't take them both at the same time in the state they were in. Hermione had pushed herself up against the tree trunk and looked me in the eye one more time. She pushed Bella into my arms and chocked out a "Go" over the pouring rain. I couldn't say no to her so I ran as fast as I could carrying Bella back to her father.

It only took me a small period of time but with every step I felt my heart ache and hated myself for leaving Hermione there by herself. I emerged from the woods with Bella and slowed to a walk. Jacob saw me and called out to Charlie who rushed up to me.

"It's alright," I said in a rush, "She's okay."

I saw Billy and Harry look at me with approval and pride in their eyes and immediately knew I had done the right thing, I had done good with this curse that was placed on me.

"Where's Hermione?" Charlie asked as he gave Bella to Jacob and Luna who began drying her down. They took her inside and I turned to Charlie.

"She was with her but I could only bring one at a time," I replied walked backwards into the woods determined to get back to her quickly.

"I'm going back to get her now Charlie!" I called out as I re-entered the woods. I was about ready to phase when I caught sight of Hermione clutching onto one of the trees. She smiled at me to reassure me but it didn't work. I ran over to her and picked her up quickly and gently. I looked down at her and couldn't help but notice how cold she was wearing only a thing sweater and jeans.

"How did you?" I asked. She just shook her head and I knew this was not the time or place to ask, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was here. I ran back out to Charlie and called to him.

"Bring her inside," he said while some of the people started to disperse since the girls were back. Her head rolled against my chest and I noticed how perfectly she felt in my arms.

"Take her to the bathroom it's upstairs and to your left," Charlie said as he went back outside to see some people off and to thank them. I nodded and quickly brought her to the bathroom where I saw Luna waiting.

"Just place her in the bath and I can do the rest, thank you Sam," she said. I gently placed Hermione in the empty bath and lingered for a moment before walking outside to wait. I saw Jacob exit what I thought was Bella's room and I thought about how the side effects of turning into a werewolf were already effecting him but not as much as a couple of others. I knew he was weary of me as he looked at me cautiously.

"Is she alright?" I asked politely. He looked at me for a moment and then narrowed his eyes.

"She will be fine," he replied and I nodded at him as he walked passed. Ten minutes later I was called back into the bathroom and saw that Luna and fixed Hermione up so she was clean and changed into her pyjamas.

"Would you mind helping take her to the car, I need to take her home," she said. I nodded and rushed to pick Hermione up who weakly tried pushing me away insisting she was fine. I knew she wasn't better but I smiled a little at her defiance.

"Hermione just let him take you to the car so we can get you home," Luna said with a smile. I smiled back at her as Hermione sagged against me and allowed me to carry her to a light blue car with a soft-top roof. I gently placed her into the seat and she gave me one last thankful smile before they drove off. I felt a huge pain in my heart. I didn't know when I was going to see her again and it killed me not to have her beside me.

"Sam," Harry called softly to me as he and Billy came up to me while Jacob was talking to Charlie.

"What do you feel son?" Billy asked.

"I don't know...when I found her in the forest I looked at her and everything changed. My world changed and I felt like I was anchored to her...like she was my whole purpose for protecting and living," he whispered, "Now that's she's gone all I feel is pain. I don't know if I will see her again."

"Charlie told me she lives in La Push Sam, you will definitely see her again," Harry assured me and I felt my heart ache lessen just a little.

"What does this mean?" I asked.

"You have imprinted son," Billy said and my eyes widened. I looked off to where the blue car and I felt a sensation of longing, a longing for my imprint. My soulmate.

Okay well here is chapter 4 so please R&R guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter**

**Chapter 5**

It had been three months since the Cullen's had left and Bella's world had fallen apart. Days turned to weeks and weeks to months. During the day she was vacant, a shell of who she used to be. Hermione, Luna and Charlie had tried hard to help her but every night their efforts were shattered as Bella cried and screamed in her sleep.

Hermione took Bella on the weekends and some week days and Luna would take her out shopping or would have some movie nights with her. She would crack small smiles but her eyes were still extremely close to being dead. Bella was loosing so much sleep that Hermione resorted to giving her dreamless sleep potions if it got too bad. She tried not to give her too much in case Bella became dependant on them.

Hermione was also fighting a niggling feeling in her chest that told her she was missing something or someone. Ever since the night in the forest she would find herself always thinking about Sam Uley the man who had saved them, the man that she strangely felt like she loved. Every time her mind wandered to him she would shake her head and start muttering about how she was being ridiculous, absurd and that love at first sight was only a fantasy.

They had kept in constant contact with Harry, Ginny and Ron and had found out that Ron had found love in Lavender Brown who Mrs Weasley didn't particularly like. They also found out that Fleur was pregnant again and was now 2 months along.

Between helping Bella, working and spending time with Hermione Luna always found time to go and see Jacob Black who had developed a strong crush on her and Hermione knew that Luna liked him back. Hermione would sometimes see Sam around town who always seemed to be flanked by two more guys. They would share passing glances and she would always see the longing in his eyes but told herself it was only her imagination. She told herself that a guy like him would never like her, a bookworm.

Luna had yet to ask Hermione to model for her because she was busy making her clothes and taking pictures of the scenery with help from Jacob. Hermione had found that whenever she felt stressed she would cook and bake. She loved her job and had gotten to know many people around town who loved her food even though the credit went to the store.

One afternoon while Bella was at her house they got a call from Charlie. He spoke to Bella and the other two girls could hear him saying he was going to send her back to her mother.

"No dad I am not going back there. I-I am going out with Hermione and Luna tonight to Port Angeles to see a movie," she said and looked over at them. Hermione raised a brow at her but nodded and received a thankful look in return. Bella passed Hermione the phone and Hermione convinced Charlie to let Bella stay.

And true to that they went to Port Angeles and saw a movie, a Zombie movie. They walked out of the theatre and down the street towards Hermione's car.

"That was horrible," Hermione stated. Luna nodded in agreement and suddenly Hermione felt someone watching her. She stopped and looked over and saw Sam looking at her. He smiled at her and she gave a small wave. He was with his two friends who also grinned at her an nudged Sam playfully.

"Bella!" Luna called out and Hermione looked over to see her cousin walking down a side street towards a bunch of motor cyclists. Hermione's eyes widened as she shot down the street after the younger girl.

"Bella what do you think you are doing!" she called. Bella only spared her a glance before she got on the bike. Hermione ran faster and pulled Bella off just as the bike sped off. They both fell to the ground and then scrambled to get up.

"What was that for!" Bella shouted. Luna, Sam and his friends had run down to where we were.

"That was for getting on a bike with a random bloke and trying to ditch us," Hermione shouted back.

"He could have been some psychotic killer or rapist and you were going to go with him! Are you stupid? What were you thinking?" she continued. Bella glared and turned to walk down further where the bike sped off. Hermione growled and grabbed Bella by the arm and swung her back around where Bella wrenched out of her grip. The others watched on wondering if they should do something while Sam kept a concerned eye on Hermione.

"I wanted a rush!" she exclaimed, "There are you happy?"

"You wanted a rush? So you're an adrenaline junkie now? Why not go bungee jumping then! Or something that is actually somewhat safe! Maybe I should just tell Charlie to send you back to Phoenix after all," Hermione retorted. Bella tried to run away again but Hermione grabbed onto her wrists and they started struggling to gin the upper hand. What they didn't notice was that they were going backwards to where the back street ended and over the rails was the river.

"Look out!" one of Sam's friends called. Hermione looked at him for a moment and Bella took the chance to give one final push that caused Hermione to fall backwards over the rails and into the water with a small scream. Bella went tumbling after her as Hermione had yet to release Bella's arms.

Hermione felt the water consume her as she lost one of Bella's hands. She gripped the other tightly and tried to find which way was up and could feel Bella physically struggling in her panic. Hermione saw a small light and swam towards it, pulling Bella with her. They both emerged from the water gasping for air.

"Hermione!" she heard Sam call. She looked up at him leaning over the rails reaching for her. She dragged Bella towards them as his friends came over to help. Hermione grabbed Sam's hand while the other two grabbed Bella. She was hoisted out of the water and the night air caused a her to start shivering in her red dress and blank leggings. He grabbed her and held her close trying to get her warm.

Hermione clutched onto his shirt as Luna bought the car down the street having gone and got it. Hermione assured them she was just slightly cold and there was nothing to worry about. She looked around to see Bella standing there awkwardly and Hermione glared at her. She looked guilty and ashamed as she stood there shivering.

Hermione pulled away from Sam's warm embrace and stood tall and stern. Bella saw her look and shrunk back.

"Get in the car Isabella," she ordered coldly. Bella lowered her head and got in the passengers seat of the car. Hermione turned to the boys and Luna to address them.

"Thank you for helping us out of the water. Luna will you be alright to get home?" she asked. Luna nodded with a small smile and left to apparate around the corner though as far as the boys knew she was going to get her car.

"Now if you will excuse me I have to have a chat to my cousin," she said with a tight smile before turning away. Sam thought for a second and then grabbed her arm gently.

"Hermione?" he asked as she turned to give him her attention and a small blush appeared on her cheeks, "Would you let me take you to dinner sometime?"

"Yes Sam I certainly would," she said after a moment with softening eyes. Sam grinned at her and asked for her number. Once he had it she said her final good-byes to them and got into the car and sped out of the city after Hermione had discretely dried them off with her wand.

The car trip was silent for a while until they got to the highway where Bella broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. Hermione glanced at her and then back to the road.

"I mean it Hermione," she said looking at her older cousin, "I don't know what came over me and I am so sorry for everything. For almost going off with that man, for fighting with you and for pushing you into the river."

"Just tell me why you did it?" Hermione sighed as her grip on the wheel relaxed somewhat.

"With Ed-_him_ I always felt so alive and I guess I just wanted a rush so badly because I wanted to feel like he was real, like he isn't a figment of my imagination," she explained. Hermione's eyes softened as she pulled over to the side of the road. She turned to Bella and gave the girl a small hug.

"Oh Bella you don't need to feel a rush to know he was real but I do understand why you did it," she said pulling away, "I just want you to promise me something."

Bella looked at her and nodded with a look of relief on her face.

"Don't do something so reckless again please and try to start making an effort to get over him, to start seeing your friends again," Hermione said, "I can't lose you Bells."

Bella nodded and chocked out an 'I promise' to her before burying her head in the older girls shoulder and clutching her tightly. She held back her tears and pulled away allowing Hermione to continue on their way home.

"What did Sam pull you back for?" she asked.

"He asked me out to dinner and we exchanged phone numbers," Hermione answered. Bella grinned slightly.

"You're going on a date with Sam Uley?"

"Yes I suppose I am," Hermione laughed.

"Wasn't he the guy that got us from the forest?"

"Yes Bella he was."

"So are you going out with him to say 'thank you' or because you like him? I saw the looks he was giving," Bella said.

"Why I am going out with him is none of your business," Hermione replied with a blush, "And what look?"

"You haven't seen them? He looks at you like you are the most important person in the world, like he would die a million times for you. He looks at you with a lot of love and I mean _a lot_," Bella explained. Hermione looked disbelieving for a moment before shrugging.

"I'll tell you a secret Bella," she started, "I definitely feel something strong for him that I can only describe as love but I know it's not right because love at first sight is only a fantasy, a myth and even if it were real I doubt it would be for me."

"Hermione for someone who is so smart you really are dense. If witches and vampires are real whose to say that love at first sight isn't real too. Maybe for once you should think with your heart and not your brain that is full of logic and fact and doubts," Bella said. Hermione's eyes widened as she thought about what she had just heard.

"Ask Luna or any of your friends," Bella muttered, "They will tell you the same I'll bet."

"You might be right Bella," Hermione murmured.

Here is chapter 5 I hope you guys like it! R&R please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here is chapter 6, I have now written up to chapter 12 but I am a little disappointed with the lack of reviews. I was hoping for a few more than 4 after 5 chapters because I really want to know what people think of the stories progression and value so please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter**

**Chapter 6**

It had been a week since the Port Angeles incident and Sam had asked Hermione out to dinner tonight. She was busy going through her wardrobe trying to find something appropriate to wear. She had only two hours until he was going to pick her up and she was fretting.

"Luna!" she called and waited a minute for the blonde to come bouncing up the stairs. She was already dressed in a casual blue dress and white tights because she was having a movie night at Jacobs.

"You called," she replied. Hermione laughed and pulled her into the room.

"I don't know what to wear tonight I need your help and I don't know what to do with my hair or make-up," she said in a rush.

"Hermione you need to calm down," Luna said with a smile, "You can wear one off my dresses I will help you with your hair and you don't need to wear make-up."

Before Hermione could say anything Luna had left the room and had come back with a knee length strapless dress. It was an emerald green colour and made of satin and chiffon with a silk ribbon under the bust. She then conjured up a pair of three inch emerald green strappy heels. Hermione got dressed and then walked over to her vanity where Luna stood waiting. She tamed Hermione's hair into soft waves and curls that cascaded down to the small of her back and placed and emerald green flower in her hair and charmed it to stay there. The last thing Luna did was charm Hermione special purse to match her dress and slipped her friends wand inside.

Hermione looked into the mirror and then hugged her friend tightly thanking her over and over. Luna laughed and then pulled away as they heard a knock at the front door. Hermione let out a huge breath and walked downstairs to the front door. She opened it and saw Sam standing there with a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up the the elbows and a few top buttons undone with black jeans and shoes.

"You look breathtaking Hermione," he said with a grin. Hermione smiled and took his hand allowing him to carry her over to the truck so her shoes wouldn't sink into the ground (damn heels!).

Hermione waved to Luna as her friend drove to Jacob's.

"How are you Hermione?" he asked.

"I am doing just fine Sam. How about you?" she replied.

"I'm good. Uh how is Bella?"

"She's getting better," she sighed, "She has taken to visiting Jacob during the day with Luna and is getting him to rebuild some motorbikes for her."

"Yes Jacob loves to fix things up," he mused.

"What about you? What do you do?" Hermione asked.

"Oh I don't work," he said.

"Why not?"

"Because I have other commitments that can call me out at any time of the day so finding a job is hard although I am hoping to one day open my own mechanics workshop," he replied with a grin. Hermione nodded as they pulled into the restaurant car park. Sam opened Hermione's door for her and lead her inside. It was a nice little place, not too fancy but fancy enough for what she was wearing.

"Reservation for Uley," Sam said to the doorman who showed them their table. They were in the back corner at a two person table. Sam, being the gentleman he is, pulled Hermione's seat out for her before seating himself.

Their night was going fantastically and was filled with laughter, smiles, facts and glances. As they finished their desert Hermione excused herself to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and thought to herself.

'I know I feel an intense love for him but...is this right? It's simply illogical to be in love after knowing him for such a short time. What do I do?'

She pulled out her mobile and called Ginny first.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ginny it's me," she replied.

"Hermione, hi how are you!" she exclaimed.

"I'm good, great actually," she replied.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"Well I am sort of in the middle of a date and I need some advise," she said and explained everything quickly and what she was feeling.

"Hermione if you feel like you truly love this guy don't worry about time just worry about your heart. Do what your heart is telling you to," she said. Hermione nodded and thanked her friend before calling Luna.

"Hermione I saw you call and what you want to ask and I am going to tell you the same thing every one else is. Follow your heart and not your head for once," was all she said before laughing lightly and hanging up. Hermione laughed to herself and replaced her phone in her bag. She walked outside and saw Sam at the door. She walked to him with a confused face.

"Aren't we going to pay?"

"I already did Hermione," he laughed.

"Oh you didn't have to do that. I could have paid for half of it," she said feeling guilty.

"Hermione this wouldn't be a date if you paid a single cent," he replied. Hermione sighed and took his outstretched arm with her hand with a small smile. He lead her back to his truck and started the drive back to La Push. After a while of more chatting and laughing Sam asked her a very startling question.

"Would you like to stay at my place tonight?"

Hermione looked shocked for a moment and thought about what her friends had said. She wanted to say no because her brain said it was too soon but she also felt a trust for him like she had for no other and a strong urge to say yes, so she did.

"Sure," she said and her heart warmed at Sam's excited and happy face. They stopped by her house to get a spare change of clothes and was shocked to find Jacob sitting on the couch with Luna watching the movie 'Easy A'.

"Where are you going Hermione?" Luna asked as she came back downstairs.

"Oh I am staying at Sam's tonight," she replied and saw Jacob's eyes darken.

"I don't like him," he grumbled.

"Why not?" Hermione asked confused. Jacob just shook his head and Hermione flashed Luna a confused glance.

"Okay then well have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do," Hermione said with a playful smirk and laughed at Jacob's red face and Luna's small smile. She went back out to Sam's car and he took her to his house. Once she was there she saw that his house was a small red wooden house with a small porch and second story.

Once they walked inside Sam turned to Hermione.

"Want to camp out in the living room and watch movies?" he asked. Hermione grinned and nodded and then asked where the bathroom was. He told her as he got changed into a pair of sweatpants and a white singlet. He came back out carrying pillows and blankets and set them on the floor of his small living room in front of the couches.

"Can I help?" Hermione asked from the doorway. Sam looked over at her and took in a sharp breath. She was wearing a pair of long black pyjama pants and a green tank top that showed off her curves. He just nodded and she smiled and bounded over to him and started arranging the blankets and pillows.

Sam pulled open the cupboard under the television and told Hermione to pick a movie. She picked out 'Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me'. They settled down to watch the movie and as the night got colder Hermione found herself inching closer towards Sam and the warmth his body was giving off.

"Oh sorry," she said as she accidently bumped into his side. He looked down at her and grinned.

"It's alright Hermione, don't apologise," he said and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. On instinct she turned towards his body slightly.

"Hermione you're freezing why didn't you say anything," he said with a small frown.

"I didn't want to bother you," she replied. He just gave a small chuckle and pulled her closer warming her immediately. She closed her eyes and relaxed to the sound of his heart. She cuddled into his side and rested her head in the crook of his shoulder and lay her hand on his chest. Her eyes started to feel heavy but struggled to keep them open.

"Go to sleep Mione," he whispered to her and with that she was out like a light. Sam looked down at her with loving eyes and kissed the top of her head before turning off the television and drifting off to sleep as well.

Okay here is chapter 6 and do you think my chapters are too short? **Oh and in the next chapter secrets are revealed so make sure you review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7 guys! Secrets are about to be revealed and dangers arise!**

**I will be putting more Luna/Jacob in the upcoming chapters! Keep the reviews coming please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter**

**Chapter 7 **

**Hermione POV **

Ever since I had thrown out any logic when it came to Sam my life seemed to become easier and happy. Two weeks ago Sam had introduced me to his friends Jared, Paul and Embry when I was over there. Whenever they came over I would always cook for them and I have to say cooking for them was like feeding a small army.

When I wasn't at Sam's he was over at mine, we were near inseparable just like Luna and Jacob. Up until about a week ago that is. I had heard about Jacob's hate towards Sam's 'cult' and suddenly he was coming over with Sam, Jared, Paul and Embry. I wondered what had changed? Over the weeks I noticed how they would suddenly need to disappear when they heard a wolf howl or when the elders called. They all ran extremely hot temperatures and seemed to be able to hear things a mile away and lift extremely heavy objects and they would all listen to Sam without a second thought.

Jacob had stopped talking to Bella and Luna and I was getting increasingly angry at him because Luna seemed to be depressed but hiding it extremely well under her dreamy persona while Bella called me everyday to ask if I had seen him. I always said yes but that I didn't know what was happening. I tried asking him but Sam would always manage to distract me.

I was sitting on the couch reading a Magical Creatures book when Sam walked in. I was kind of angry at him, I was sick of the secrets.

"Hey Hermione," he greeted somewhat nervously. I raised my brow at him and got up from the couch.

"Why so nervous?" I asked with my arms crossed. He frowned and scratched the back of his hand.

"I was wondering if you like to come to a bonfire the elders are hosting tonight?" he asked.

"What for?"

"They will be telling the legends of our tribe?" he replied.

"You mean the ones I asked you about three days ago and refused to tell me?" I retorted. I had asked him three days ago about their tribe legends after reading a small paragraph about them in a book at the local library. He nodded slowly and I sighed.

"Fine but I want answers Sam. I don't do well with secrets that hurt my friends or family," I said. He nodded again and waited for me to get changed. Afterwards I walked downstairs and met Sam in his truck. I was silent the whole way there and he took me to the beach where I could see his friends and some older men that I didn't know. I saw Jared sitting with a lightly tanned girl with light brown hair and green eyes. He was looking at her with such love and adoration that I almost felt jealous.

"Alright now that everyone's here we may begin," a man that I recognised as Billy Black said. He then relayed the legends of their tribe with such accuracy and passion that I felt myself being drawn into them. I particularly liked the story of the third wife of Taha Aki and her sacrifice. After the stories had been told Sam pulled me away from everyone and I knew they were all looking at us go. I had a feeling I knew what he was about to tell me. It was all quite obvious after you hear the legends but I wanted him to tell me himself.

"Hermione there was another reason I asked you to come here and hear the legends," he said quietly I nodded for him to continue and gave his hand a small squeeze hoping to reassure him.

"The legends Hermione...they're all true and I am the alpha of the pack," he said and closed his eyes as if I would run away screaming.

"I know," I whispered to him. His eyes snapped open in shock as he looked at me confused.

"It's not hard to put two and two together when you hear the legends and know what I know," I explained. He sighed and nodded with relief also looking a little confused at the last part of my comment. I asked him about what come with being a 'werewolf' and apart from the things I already knew I found that they had pack telepathy when in wolf form and he could use his 'alpha' voice to get his pack members to do what he pleases and they do not age until they stop phasing.

"There is another thing I have to tell you about us," he said suddenly nervous again.

"And that would be?" I asked.

"We have this thing could imprinting, it's supposedly rare but two of us have already imprinted. It's where a wolf is given a small push in the right direction to find his soulmate. They would be anything to their soulmate, whatever they needed where it be a protector, brother, friend or lover," he explained, "When we see this girl our whole world shifts to revolve around her and she becomes our reason for living, breathing and protecting. We can't say no to our imprints and being without them is painful."

"You speak as if you have an imprint," I said cautiously. I had heard about his break up with Leah and now it was all starting to make sense. He broke up with her because she couldn't know the secret and he most likely didn't want to hurt her and maybe because he imprinted.

"That's because I do...well if she will take me anyway," Sam said looking into my eyes meaningfully and I gasped in realisation.

"Me?" I asked incredulously, "I am your imprint?"

Sam nodded and I suddenly felt a weight come off my shoulders and the heavy load on my chest disappear. I looked at him for a moment but that moment must have been a second too long as Sam hung his head and sighed. I quickly moved forward and hugged him with all my might.

"I think your imprint will most definitely have you," I whispered. I looked up and saw a grin threaten to split his face in two. I felt his arms wrap around me and lift me into the air. His lips suddenly crashed on mine as he spun me around and I felt about ten of Fred and George's fire dragon fireworks going off around me or in me I wasn't too sure. He put me back down and I heard clapping and cheering from the fire.

I laughed and then we returned to the circle. Sam sat down but I remained standing. He had been honest with me so now it's my turn.

"Thank you for allowing me to hear these wonderful stories and being honest with me and letting me in on your secrets," I said and got a couple of 'your welcomes' in return.

"Because you have been so honest with me I think it is my turn to show you my secrets," I added. Sam looked at me curiously and I was trying hard to think of the best way to do this.

"Okay I think it's better if I just show you so would you all mind moving away from the fire a little," I asked them. After everyone was a safe distance away I pulled out my wand and heard murmuring from them.

"Her secret is a stick?" Embry asked aloud and got a smack in the head from Sam. I pointed at the small flame and called out my incantation.

"Engorgio!"

The flames grew to become ten foot flames and the people around me gasped and shouted.

"Reducio!" I called again and the flame returned to its original size. People slowly came back towards the fire and Sam was the first one to speak.

"Hermione what did you just do?"

"I am a witch Sam and from the time I was eleven I attended Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was there for six years and spent my last year on the run from a deranged killer who started a war," I explained.

"Hermione is there any way you could show us what happened?" Billy asked me. Kingsley had taught me this spell that could play out memories in a fire and I nodded. I went year by year from when I started school up until the end of the war but only showing the important parts. Sam was shaking beside me multiple times throughout my story and a resorted to sitting on the log beside him and he turned and hugged my waist and refused to let me go.

I flinched when I replayed my time at Malfoy Manor where I had been tortured for hours by that horrible woman and that horrid boy. Sam gripped me tighter and started shaking almost uncontrollably. I let go of the flames and knelt down beside him as he started growling.

"Sam! Sam please it's alright! I am alright," I said to him and hugged him close. I whispered reassuring words to him as he slowly relaxed and surrendered to my embrace.

"I will never let anyone hurt you like that ever again," he vowed and I felt a lone tear run down my face. I pulled back and kissed his cheek and sat back on the log, pulling him with me of course.

"So what else can you do?" Embry asked and I smirked wickedly. I raised my wand towards him and I saw him trying to act tough.

"This, Wendargium Leviosa!" I said and he started floating up in the air.

"What! H-hey put me down!" he cried with a small disbelieving laugh while the elders clutched their stomachs in laughter. I slowly put him down and he kissed the ground dramatically. The rest of the night went well with people asking me questions about the wizarding world and me asking questions about them. I found out who the girl from before is, Jared's imprint, Kim. She was really nice and I knew she would be a good friend.

On my way back home with Sam he told me about how Bella had confronted Jacob earlier that day and that she had wandered through the woods where she was almost attacked by a vampire. I nodded and started wondering if Bella was alright. I'll call her when I get home.

"Wait," I suddenly realised, "I am not allowed to tell Luna or Bella am I?"

"No you can't," he replied and I felt a sense of guilt and panic encase me, "I'm sorry but only tribe elders, wolves and their imprints are allowed to know."

"B-but what about Luna?" I asked indignantly, "She's dating Jake."

Sam's hands clenched the wheel of the car and he flinched.

"The elders made me give him a gag order," he muttered, "I used my 'alpha' voice to command him not to tell anyone."

I could see the guilt in his eyes and reached over to comfort him. He leaned into my touch as he pulled into his driveway. We went inside and I excused myself to call Bella.

"Hello," came her dull voice.

"Bella?"

"Hermione!" she exclaimed, "Hermione what's wrong with Jake? Why is he suddenly hanging around Sam and ignoring me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No Bella you did nothing wrong and yes I do know what's happening to Jake but it is not my place to tell you I'm sorry. All I can say is Jake is having some trouble at the moment and Sam is helping him through it like he has for the others," I replied trying to sooth the frantic girl.

"But," she tried protesting.

"No Bella I cannot tell you anything. I am sorry but...I just can't Bella," I said sounding almost defeated. Bella just sighed and gave me a short 'fine' before hanging up on me. I sat on the couch and put my head in my hands. The couch dipped beside be and a pair of arms pulled me into them.

"It will be okay Hermione. I'm sorry for not allowing Jake to tell them," Sam murmured trying to calm me down. I felt tears spill down my cheeks as I replied.

"But she had a vampire boyfriend she won't tell anyone and Luna is a witch too why can't she know."

"I don't know Hermione, I don't know. You would have to ask the elders," he told me. He just sat there with me while I cried out my guilt and fear. Nothing was said after that but that was probably for the best.

Here is chapter 7 guys I hope you like it so far! Please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8 guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter**

**Chapter 8**

Hermione woke up the next morning and sighed at the empty space behind her. Sam had gotten up hours ago to go patrolling with Paul. She rolled over and saw that it was 10:43am. She got up and had a quick shower before grabbing some breakfast. She stood at the back window in the kitchen looking into the back woods with a distant face.

She reached for the home phone but before she could start dialling the number it started to ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hermione it's me," she heard Luna on the other end.

"Hey Luna what's up?" she asked.

"I stayed at Bella's last night and while I was downstairs with Charlie Jacob turned up to tell Bella that she already knew what was wrong with him but he couldn't say what. He left pretty soon after and then she came and told me and then this morning Harry Clearwater was here and she told them about the wolves she saw yesterday when a vampire tried attacking her," she said in a rush. She sounded like she was moving around and Hermione frowned.

"Luna what's happening," she asked.

"Bella is going to confront Jake and I am going with her," she said, "I can't see what is going to happen and I don't know why."

"Okay Luna just go with Bella and I will meet you at Jake's," Hermione replied before hanging up. She rushed to get her purse, wand and her keys.

"Bloody hell," she cursed as she started the car, "If only I could contact Sam."

She flew out of the driveway and made her way to Jakes and made it in time to see Bella running into his house with Luna following after. She got out of the car and was at the front door when she heard Embry's familiar call. She saw Billy roll out and nod to her. Her eyes widened as she ran around the back to see Bella walking towards the pack. Luna was following after her but stayed behind her somewhat.

"Bella!" Hermione called but was ignored.

Hermione POV

"What did you do!" she yelled and pushed Sam. I felt a sense of anger but brushed it off since she was just angry and confused. I saw Paul react as I kept running and Sam calming him down. A few more words were exchanged and I reached Bella just as I saw her slap Paul and shaking with uncontrollable anger.

"Bella run," I shouted and pushed her backwards and took her spot. Sam tried to hold him back but the next thing I knew there was a burning sensation running down my right arm, side and leg. I screamed in pain and flew to the side a couple of feet before hitting the ground.

"Jake!" I heard Bella call and I knew Jake must have come out after hearing the shouting. I knew I was crying and shaking with pain but all I could hear was the sound of growls, heavy paws and fighting.

"Hermione!" Luna's soft voice came from above me. I heard Sam run to me and I managed to push him away with my good arm.

"Jake, Paul," I gritted out. He squeezed my arm before running off to his pack members. (I know he probably wouldn't leave his imprint like that but let's just say he can never say no to her even if she is in such a bad state, remember the forest?)

"Hermione where is your purse?" Luna asked. I muttered car and Embry took off to grab it. He came back a moment later and I heard Luna summon the Essence of Dittany. She let a couple of drop fall onto my wounds and I instantly felt the pain recede and the skin closing up.

"Hermione are you okay?" Jared asked as he helped me up. I stretched out my arm and let out a shaken breath.

"I am fine. Take Bella and Luna to my place and I will meet you there," was all I said before I apparated to my house. I quickly changed clothes so I wouldn't be walking around in torn clothes. I was fine, a little shaken but fine so I did what I always do when I am like this, I started cooking.

I used my magic this time to help speed up some processed and managed to make three trays of cookies, two trays of assorted muffins, brownies and a whole lot of steak and rice. Not a moment after she had finished she heard two cars pull up. I once again heard Embry's call and smiled a little when they came in and gave me very warming hugs.

"You okay?" they asked.

"I'm fine boys, thank you," I replied. Luna came in and gave me a tight hug and a smile. I told them to go and sit in the living room and wait until I came in with Bella.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked when she came in side. She looked so worried and slightly scared that it made my eyes soften.

"Yes I am alright Bella thank you," I replied and gave her a light hug.

"What happened back there?" she asked and I lead her into the living room. She stood around awkwardly while I brought in a tray of muffins and cookies. Embry and Jared immediately grabbed them and started stuffing them down while Luna took a couple for herself.

"Save some for your brothers boys or I won't include you when I make the next lot," I threatened and smiled when they slowed down.

"So you're the wolf girl?" Bella asked awkwardly. I laughed and nodded.

"I guess I am, vampire girl," I replied.

"So," Bella started, "You're werewolves?"

"Technically no they aren't, they are more of shapeshifter's than werewolves but its just easier to say werewolf but wow leave it to Jacob to get around Sam's gag order," I laughed.

"He...didn't tell me...anything," Bella muttered and Embry looked at her smugly.

"Yeah it's a wolf thing. Alpha's order's get obeyed whether we want them to or not," he said, "Oh and check it out we can hear each others thought while we're wolves."

I grinned and sat next to a quiet Luna as Jared punched Embry in the arm.

"Dude will you shut up," he said, "These are trade secrets. Dammit, this chick runs with vampires."

I had to laugh at him as I quickly summoned more food into the living room since the two boys had already finished the lot.

"You can't really run with vampires," Bella said, "Cuz their fast."

Jared took this as bait and leaned forward with a grin.

"Yeah? Well we're faster."

"You mean Jacob's fast," I added and he scowled playfully at me.

"So you freaked out yet?" Embry asked.

"You're not the first monsters I have met," she replied. I looked at Luna and she looked at me with a smile and much less sadness in her eyes since she had finally understood what was going on.

"Hermione was right," I heard Sam say from the doorway and I got up to meet him halfway, "You are good with weird."

Ss I got to him he gave me a kiss and I eagerly kissed him back. Then he pulled back and started kissing me everywhere on the face. I laughed quietly as Jacob and Paul came back in shoving each other playfully. Paul saw me and made a beeline for me.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," he said and he sounded almost broken. I showed him my right side and then gave him a hug.

"It's alright Paul just try and keep it in check from now on," I whispered to him. He clutched me for a moment and nodded into my hair and then let me go back to Sam. He also apologised to Bella and Luna and then everyone suddenly froze.

Jake was looking at Luna as if he had just seen the sun. where did I remember that look fro- oh merlin!

Jake POV

I looked around the room as I arrived back at Sam's place. Everyone was here looking alright and I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Hermione all patched up and I guess she used some sort of magic because there wasn't a trace of an injury on her anywhere. I looked at Bella to see her looking only slightly shaken but otherwise okay and then I moved onto Luna.

My eyes widened and my whole world changed within that moment. I had been feeling a lot of pain in the past week because I had to keep this from her but now that I see her I know just how wrong it was of me to do that, gag order or not.

She was the perfect angel sitting there with her shiny blonde waves cascading over her shoulders and her ocean blue eyes peering up at me with understanding and those wonderful lips of hers curving upwards to smile at me. Then I realised what I had just done, I had just imprinted.

Luna was now my world, my life and my sole purpose for doing what I do and for being who I am and I would never let her go or let anyone touch her badly again. When Hermione had told us she was a witch I instantly knew that Luna must be one as well. That suspicion was confirmed when I saw glimpses of her in the fire of Hermione's memories. Never again would she have to go through that, I would make sure of it.

Hermione POV

"Did he?" I asked and Sam nodded.

"Jake?" Bella asked cautiously and snapped him out of his daze.

"Jake why don't you take Luna and Bella down to the beach and explain everything?" I suggested. He threw me a nervous yet thankful look and lead the two girls out of the house. Luna looked at me with a curious expression but I just smiled at nodded to her. Sam started pulling me towards the kitchen and fixed a plate of the steak and rice I had made up.

"So what's wrong?" I asked seeing his nervous face.

"Did you and Luna buy that house you're in now?" he asked me with a small frown.

"Well technically Luna paid for it but I just signed for it so I would say that Luna owns it," I replied, "Why?"

He was about to answer when I heard my phone ring. I looked at him and he gave me a look that told me I could answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hermione it's me," I heard Luna say.

"What's up Luna? How did you take everything?" I asked.

"Oh I am very happy about everything even though I am a little upset I wasn't told sooner but that's not why I am calling," she explained, "Sam is about to ask you something very important and you have to say yes."

"W-why?"

"Just do it Hermione it will make you very happy," she said and then hung up on me.

"So Sam Luna says you have something to ask me?" I said raising a brow.

"Yes there is. uh...I was wondering Hermione of you would like to move in with me. Now I know it's not much but later on when we have enough money we could buy a bigger and better house and-"

"I would love to," I grinned cutting off his rant. He looked shocked for a moment before spinning me around and kissing me everywhere. He even forgot about his food!

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," he said and I laughed. We heard wolf whistles from the living room and I knew I would have to enchant this place to have a bigger kitchen and maybe living area. Sam placed me back on my feet and we made our way back into the living room.

"Congrats man," they said and clapped Sam on the back.

"So does this mean I will be cooking for you all the time now?" I asked. They just gave me 'innocent' looks and then Jared spoke up.

"Hey you told Bella that we weren't really werewolves. Why?" he asked. I looked at my purse on the table and reached in until it hit my shoulder.

"Woah," Embry gaped. I pulled my arm back out with two books in my hand. One was a photo album and the other was a mythical creatures book. I showed them the picture of Lupin and they looked confused.

"This is one of my best friend and was the best teacher I have ever had at school," I said, "He is a real werewolf."

They looked at me as if I was crazy and told me that the full moon and everything was a bunch of myths. I opened the other book up to the section on werewolves and read it aloud and by the end of it they were all cringing.

"Man being an actual werewolf must suck!" Paul commented while the others nodded. I smiled grimly and started eating my rice while the others stuffed their faces. They boys went back to their food and I smiled in thought. I finally felt happy, needed and I finally felt at home.

Luna POV

The three of us walked along the beach and I listened as Bella asked Jacob questions and he answered quite easily. One thing she said caught me off guard though.

"You've killed people Jake," she accused. I remember hearing about strange animal killings around here and I guess she must have thought it was them. I looked at Jacob's face and he looked angry, hurt and insulted.

"We're not killing anyone Bella," he growled. I walked up to him and put my hand on his warm sholder.

"It's alright Jake she's just confused," I said softly and he relaxed under my touch.

"Then what?" she questioned.

"The things we were made to protect people from, the only things we despise more than anything in this world and the only thing we kill," he replied.

"Vampires," I confirmed with a smile.

"But Jake you can't.." she trailed off looking conflicted. I guess being so close to a vampire family and having your best friend say he's made to kill them would hurt and confuse you a bit, I know I would be. I looked out across the ocean as Jake explained the treaty to Bella and saw an Umgubular Slaskitler floating on the top of the water. The little blue creature was just drifting along without a care in the world.

"Luna?" I heard Jake ask. I looked back up at him and smiled which made him beam with happiness. Bella looked between us confused before Jake took my hand and lead me away from her slightly.

"Be back in a minute Bella I have to tell Luna something," he called back to her. He stopped us and grasped my shoulders.

"Luna I have to tell you something," he said softly.

"Yes well I figured that was the case when you told Bella and brought me over here," I said sweetly. Jake laughed and took a big breath.

"What I am about to tell you may come as a shock and I really hope you don't run away screaming from me," he said quietly. I nodded for him to continue and he looked into me eyes.

"There is a thing called imprinting that wolves can sometimes do. It's supposed to be rare but so far three of us have already imprinted. Sam imprinted on Hermione and Jared on Kim," he started, "It is where the wolf sees this girl and suddenly their whole world changes. They are no longer held to the earth by gravity but by her. We can be anything she needs us to be such as a lover, brother, friend or protector. They become our reason for living, doing what we do and being who we are, they become our everything. So um...what do you think of it?"

"Well I think the concept of imprinting seems delightful and would cause much less heartbreak for people. Why do you ask?" I asked him with a thoughtful smile. I had a feeling I knew what was coming since it was quite obvious with the nervousness, puling us away from Bella and the detailed description of imprinting. I honestly found the thought of imprinting wonderful and highly fascinating.

"Because...I imprinted on you," he said quickly before clenching his eyes shut and waited for my reaction.

"Why do you shut your eyes? I am still here you know," I said smiling as he opened his eyes to peer at me in shock.

"You mean you're not mad or...or upset?" he asked.

"Of course not. Why do you want me to be?" I asked getting quite confused.

"No no no I definitely do not what you to be mad or upset," he said quickly and in slight panic.

"Oh good," I smiled. He wrapped his arms around me and I saw Bella starting to get a little impatient.

"We need to get back to Bella," I whispered. He took my hand and lead me back to the other girl. I had to stop suddenly as a vision of Sam asking Hermione to move in with him invaded my mind. I stopped and quickly grabbed my phone. Hermione answered and I quickly told her to say yes to his question. She was confused of course but she wouldn't be soon so I hung up.

"Jake before you left you said you were chasing a vampire that was killing people?" Bella trailed off.

"Yeah we chased the red head all the way to the Canadian boarder the other night but she just keeps coming back," he growled.

"Victoria's here," Bella gasped. I remember hearing about her from Bella when she told Hermione and I of what had happened since she arrived in Forks.

"You know her?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes she does after all Edward did kill Victoria's mate a while ago. I guess it made her mad," I mused.

"Do you know what she is after then?" he asked.

"Yeah...Me," Bella replied with a shaky breath. It was nearing night time now and Jake said he needed to get us back.

"We have to tell Sam," Jake said and started to run.

"Jacob!" I called to him. He looked back and ran back to me as Bella looked confused.

"Come on Luna we have to hurry," he said worriedly.

"Do you trust me?" I asked them. They nodded and I held out my hands.

"Then take my hands and we will be there soon enough," I said with a smile. They hesitantly took my hands and I concentrated on Sam's living room. I turned on the spot and gripped Bella and Jake's hands as I felt like I was being squished through a small tube for a moment before I felt solid ground underneath my feet.

"What the hell?" Jacob gasped as he looked around Sam's living room at Sam, Paul, Embry and Jared. They looked shocked as they had their food halfway to their mouths or had their jaws dropped in shock.

Bella fell back on the couch a little dizzy and Jacob fell back onto the floor in shock.

"Luna how did you do that?" Sam asked.

"I apparated. It's where a witch or wizard can concentrate on a place and transport themselves there and we can do side-along apparation with others although the more people you take the more energy it takes," I explained and then turned to the now standing Jacob, "Don't you have something to tell them Jacob?"

"Oh yeah," he said and turned to Sam, "The red-head vampire, her name is Victoria and she's after Bella. Edward Cullen killed her mate a while ago and now she is looking for revenge," he explained seriously.

"Alright this is what we are going to do," Sam said, "Jared get Kim over here, this will include her, Jake call your dad and the elders while I set up a new patrol schedule."

Everyone nodded and I sat back on the couch with Bella and I looked at Sam.

"Sam have you asked her yet?" I questioned him. He nodded with a grin and I knew that Hermione was probably at home grabbing all of her stuff.

Here is chapter 8 so please R&R with your thoughts and I would really like to reach about 15 or more reviews after this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok guys here is chapter 9 and I hope I can get up to maybe 20 reviews after this?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter**

**Chapter 9**

Hermione returned home to pack her stuff away and changed into a simple white vest and jeans and returned to Sam's only to find that the whole pack was there, including the imprints, elders and Bella. She quickly put the shrunken truck and possessions to the side and went to sit beside Billy.

"Sam!" she yelped as she was pulled into his lap as she was passing him. He just kissed her cheek and she relaxed against him. The pack snickered and Bella cracked a small smile. Kim and Luna were tucked under their man's arms happily while Bella was situated between Quil and Embry.

"Now that everyone is here let's being," Sam said. Hermione looked confused but focused all her attention on what Sam was saying.

"It has come to our attention that the vampire that has recently started crossing into our territory isn't a nomad. The red-head is after Bella for revenge and will not hesitate to kill anyone that gets in her way. Her name is Victoria," he explained.

"I will be doubling everyone's patrol shift until she is taken care of and no one is to go near the woods without one of us to protect you. Bella unfortunately told Charlie about wolves being in the forest and he is sending a search party out tomorrow with Harry and a couple of hunters and police. This does not mean we will not be out there it only means that we stay out of their sight and need to be careful of any tracks we may create though Harry will keep an eye out for us."

Hermione frowned slightly at all the news but sat there thinking of different things that she could do to help. She could always turn the wolves invisible but Victoria would be able to smell and hear them.

"Harry are you sure your well enough to go out into the woods in your condition?" Hermione asked since she knew he was having heart problems.

"I will be fine Hermione," he chuckled but Hermione was assured. Sam gave everyone the new patrol schedule as the elders looked proudly at Sam.

"Excuse me," Hermione murmured as she walked into the kitchen while the others watched her walk away worriedly. She looked out the back kitchen window and watched the woods blankly for a moment. She walked to the back sliding door and looked out thinking everything over. She didn't like the fact that Sam and the boys would be in direct danger but she was also worried about Harry's health.

All in a split second everything changed. One moment she was looking out a clear glass door and the next she was faced with a familiar face staring at her through the door, the once inch thick glass the only thing separating them. Hermione screamed as he stood back with a malicious grin on his face. He raised his arm and an invisible wave of energy blasted through the glass shattering it into a million pieces.

The glass went flying and Hermione covered her face and head with her arms. The energy broke past the glass and connected with her sending her flying across the room into a wooden and glass cupboard that held plates and glasses. Everything shattered and fell to the floor in small sharp pieces as Hermione fell flat on the ground. She shakily lifted her head and saw the figure give one last crazed grin before vanishing in a blur of platinum and white.

"Hermione!" Sam shouted from the doorway. He had rushed to her as soon as he heard her scream and had gotten to the door a moment after the figure had left. The pack stood behind him as he rushed over to her fallen form. Her clothes were ripped in places and her skin had small cuts covering her. Her hair was matted with glass as she shakily got to her feet with Sam's help.

"What happened?" he asked frantically.

"Back...door," she coughed. Sam commanded Jared and Embry to check the back door and they immediately started growling.

"There was a vampire here," they said.

"What did they look like Hermione?" Sam asked.

"Pale, red eyes, blond hair, male and he was one of us," she replied directing the last part to Luna whose eyes opened in shock.

"No," she whispered. Jacob looked at her worriedly as Bella looked to scared to speak. Hermione nodded to Luna who shook her head and buried her head in Jacob's shoulder.

"Get my wand please," Hermione whispered with a ragged breath. Her cuts were bleeding but luckily they didn't cut in far enough to bleed heavily. Sam retrieved her purse and she dug her want out with a bit of effort.

"Reparo," she muttered pointing to the door and then the cabinet. Glass flew from her skin and hair and returned back to their original places and left no trace of them every having been broken. Everyone bar Luna still looked on in amazement at the magic but Hermione was too tired to car. Her head was starting to pound from hitting the cabinet and floor and she was loosing energy quickly.

Luna quickly grabbed her wand from her jacket pocket and healed Hermione's cuts.

"I think it's time we all went home," Luna whispered. Everyone nodded and Luna turned to Billy and Jacob.

"Would you mind staying with me until this is over?" she asked. They nodded knowing that Hermione was moving in with Sam and that Jacob would be torn as to who to protect, his father or imprint, especially since she seemed to know this new threat.

"Alright we have a new leech to look out for so no one is to be left anywhere unprotected at any time. Jared see if Kim can stay with you for a while but we will not be changing the patrol schedule. We need everyone we can out there looking for these leeches," Sam growled.

"I can always have Kim stay here with me when Jared needs to patrol," Hermione suggested, "Anyone who isn't patrolling can come here."

Sam nodded and Jared looked relieved and thankful for the invitation while Kim looked scared and relieved to know she would always have someone with her.

"Alright everyone have a safe trip home and keep your guards up," Sam said and waited for everyone to leave before locking all the doors and windows. Hermione walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck tiredly.

"Come on babe you need to go to bed," he whispered as he picked her up and carried her up the stairs after grabbing her shrunken belongings. He sat her on his bed and went to the bathroom to change so she could get changed in the bedroom. He sighed and lightly punched the wall with frustration.

He was so angry that someone had attacked his imprint and that there was so much to think about with two vampires on the loose looking for blood and worried about the people he needed to protect. He walked out and knocked on the bedroom door and heard Hermione call him in. she was sitting on the bed in a pair of blue pyjama shorts and a white form fitting thank top. He grinned at the sight of her and slid in and sat back against the headboard. He pulled her between his legs and started rubbing her neck. She groaned in pleasure and leaned back against him after a while almost asleep.

"Come on Hermione time to sleep," he whispered to her and lay them both down on the bed and pulled her flush up against him. She snuggled into his chest and Sam kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes.

~~Next Morning~~Hermione POV

I woke up the morning after the attack and realised with a grin that I was sleeping in Sam's bed, our bed. I opened my eyes and noticed he wasn't next to me. I got out of bed to have a quick shower before changing into a pair of tight jeans and a black lace up tank top. I walked out of the bathroom and suddenly she felt a feeling of inevitable dread build up in my stomach. I rushed to get my phone from my purse and called Luna.

"Hermione oh thank goodness," she said sounding scared.

"Luna are you alright?" I asked.

"Hermione I just had a vision of Victoria running through the forest and giving Harry a heart attack , he didn't make it," she replied sounding almost ready to cry.

"Luna it's okay I will go after them and make sure he is alright," I said before hanging up. I rushed to my purse and summoned my trunk full of potions. I opened up the trunk and tried to find the heart calming and healing potions but after a minute of searching I realised I didn't have any. Panic welled up inside me as I tried to think of what to do.

"Harry!" I gasped and grabbed a kitchen fork to turn into a portkey. Harry worked at Hogwarts as the new DADA Professor and Head of Gryffindor, he also acted as umpire for the Quidditch matches. He often travelled home on weekends to see Ginny for a little while so I knew he would be there.

"Portus," I said while thinking of the Burrow. One it was done I activated it and within a moment I was at the Burrow.

"Hermione!" Molly gasped as Harry and Ginny ran into the room they went to greet me but I cut them off.

"Harry please tell me you can get me to Hogwarts I need to see Madam Pomfrey immediately!"

He just looked at me for a moment worried about the frazzled and panicked state I was in before grabbing my hand and I side-along apparated with him to his office. I thanked him and asked him to wait here. I ran to the Hospital Wing dodging students who were watching me pass them.

"Madam Pomfrey!" I called as I arrived at the Wing. She came bustling out at my frantic call.

"Miss Granger whatever is the matter?" she asked me.

"Do you have any heart calming and healing potions in stock?" I asked her in a rush.

"Well of course dear I'll get them for you," she told me. She came back out a minute later and I grabbed them from her quickly and thanked her before running back to Harry's office. He quickly took me back to the Burrow.

"I'll call you guys and explain later," I said quickly and apparated back home. I stuffed the potions in my purse and my wand before running outside. I would be too slow to get to them on foot so I transformed into my rarely used animagus form. I looked down at myself feeling different than usual. I was usually a white dog but now I seem to have become a white wolf. I picked up my purse in my mouth and took off running. I weaved over, under and around tree roots, branches and fall trees for ages before I found any scents.

I found Charlie's scent and followed it until I heard a strangled gasp and the thud of someone hitting the ground. I darted through the trees and saw the vampire Victoria upon Harry. I snarled at her and knocked her off him as the other wolves emerged through the tree line and took off after her. The big black one gave me a confused glance before continuing his chase. Once they were gone I transformed back to a human a retrieved my purse from where I dropped it.

I could hear Harry trying to get breath and I knew his heart attack was about to ensure. I summoned the two potions from my bag and ran to him. I could see Charlie running back down to us seeing his fallen friend but I supported Harry so he could drink the potions easier.

"Harry drink these trust me please," I whispered and sighed when he nodded and clutched his chest. I pulled out the heart calming potions first and he cringed at the thickness and taste of it. I felt his heart under my hand calming down as Charlie knelt down and watched in confusion as I made Harry drink the next potion.

I leaned down to listen to his heart and noticed that it was slowing down to a normal healthy pace. I smiled and laughed in relief as Charlie questioned me.

"I saw the signs of a heart attack and I had a friend back home who had this medicine to take whenever he felt on coming on and I was lucky enough to have some one me," I replied. He nodded and called the hospital to get him a formal check-up and a few of the men carried him away. I sighed in relief and heard my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hermione I am on my way to La Push right now I saw Bella jump off a cliff just east of where you are," she said in a rush. My eyes widened as I started running with the phone and bag. I told Luna I was going and hung up. I knew I was close to the cliffs and it only took me a couple of minutes to get there. Bella was standing on the edge of the cliff and I shouted to her but like all the other times she didn't hear me.

"You wanted me to be human, well watch me," she said as she took a step off the cliff. Everything went in slow motion as her foot stepped off the cliff and I grabbed into her arm. With our combined momentum we ended up falling off the cliff and were approaching the water quickly. The wind rushed past my face and my body fell forward while Bella's fell back from my jerk on her arm. I caught her eye for a second and she looked like she had just condemned us.

I knew I had let out a scream when we plunged towards the water. The waves crashed up against the cliff-face roughly and I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. Bella's arm had come loose from my grip just as we hit the ice cold water. I opened my eyes under the water and I couldn't see Bella anywhere. The water continued to push me back and I took a moment before I breeched the surface.

I looked up and saw Jake and Sam up on the cliff looking down at us and I knew they were going to help us. I heard a roar and turned to see a huge wave coming towards me. I put my hands over my head and screamed as it hit me. My lungs filled with water as I was thrown back against the bottom of the cliff. My lungs were aching for air and I could feel the fuzziness of unconsciousness creeping up on me quickly. I opened my eyes for a moment and saw a figure being dragged to the surface and knew that Bella must have been found. With that last thought the darkness took over and I closed my eyes.

**Here is chapter 9 guys please tell me what you think and any more ideas you guys have for me! I was also thinking of trying to bring in one or two very minor characters to act as imprints. I would like you to give me an OC for a wolf (make sure you tell me which one you want) and I will pick the one I like most for that wolf. NOTE: I have a plan for Leah so I am sorry but you cannot have her! OH and Do you think I should still include Renesmee later on?**

**OC requirements:**

** Name:**

** Appearance:**

** Personality:**

** Background (very brief e.g. lives in Forks her whole life with her family):**

** Wolf: **

**Remember to R&R please people!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys here is chapter 10 guys and if you can tell me who the vampire who attacked Hermione was then you are as smart as a monkey! Hey they are pretty smart :)**

**By the way thanks for the fantastic reviews and I am hoping to reach maybe...25 after this one? Think you can help?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter**

**Chapter 10 **

**~~SAM POV~~**

I stood in the kitchen and ate a small breakfast before walking out of the house. I looked back to where I knew Hermione was sleeping peacefully and stepped towards the forest. I was going to catch those vampire's and I was not going to let Hermione get hurt again. I phased and immediately was rewarded with voices in my head.

_Morning Sam._ Embry greeted. He had volunteered to do double shifts because school was on break and he didn't have an imprint to protect at home but wanted to do everything he could to protect the ones that we had. Paul had also taken to doing double shifts but I thought that it was because he wanted to make up for hurting Hermione and because he wanted to kill something.

_Morning Embry._ I replied. We ran boarders for about two hours in blistering silence and boredom before Jake popped in to start his shift. Embry phased out and my head was filled with images of Jake and Billy staying the night at Luna's. She had shown them many magical things including something called Pollyjuice Potion and changed her appearance to mirror Jake's.

_She's amazing Sam._ He told me and I could just imagine the goofy grin on his face, everyone with an imprint had them. I grinned at his day dreaming was suddenly pining to be back in bed waiting for my angel to wake up in my arms. A dull ache entered my chest and I fought back the urge to whimper.

_You sap._ Jake snickered and I mentally glared at him.

_Proud of it buddy_. I replied. Jake started thinking of Luna and how much he wanted to know what she was doing and wishing he was with her.

_Looks like I'm not the only one Jake._ I said. He just grinned again and stopped near the boarder to sniff around. He was just in front of me and in moments I caught up to him.

_So how are you and Hermione?_ He asked me.

_We are good_. I replied. _I just hope we catch that vampire that attacked her last night so I can personally rip his head off. _

_Yeah Luna seemed to know who he was and I asked her about it but she wouldn't say anything she just closed up and it's not like her. At all._ Jake commented. I nodded and suddenly a smell entered my nose. _Victoria!_ I shouted and Jake howled signalling the others. I sniffed around trying to find where the scent was leading when they came.

_Sam what's going on!_ Everyone asked when they phased in.

_Victoria, and she is headed towards Charlie and Harry._ I told them and started running after the scent. They followed after me and I had a bad feeling swelling inside of me.

_Something is going to happen, something bad._ Embry said and I knew they were feeling it too.

_There!_ Jared shouted and we all saw the red headed leech. I ran faster growling and snarling from threats that I wish I cold say to her. We chased her for around ten minutes always coming close to catching her but at the last second she would twist away and evade our grasp. The negative feeling was growing worse and worse but hit it's highest point when she got ahead of us, out of our sight, and suddenly we heard a strangled gasp. We emerged from the trees to see a small white wolf push Victoria from Harry. I wanted to stay and help but she took off again and I spared the wolf one last glance before resuming my chase. Jake was charging forward and was closing in on the leech quickly.

_Almost got her!_ He growled determinedly. They were coming up to a cliff and Jake lunged for her and we all skidded to a stop and held our breath.

_Come on Jake._ I encouraged and I heard a few of the others say similar things. She jumped off the cliff and Jake reached forward trying to catch her in his jaws but missed by a millimetre.

_Dammit!_ He shouted and then suddenly everyone's ears perked up. A small crack sounded in the area and we looked behind us to see Luna standing there looking scared and trying to catch her breath. Jake ran behind a tree and phased. He got dressed and rushed out to embrace her.

"Luna! Luna what's going on?" he asked her while brushing some of her long hair from her face.

"I called Hermione because I saw that Harry was going to have a heart attack today and I rang her just before and she said he was okay and I had another vision. Bella was jumping off a cliff and Hermione hung up on me and went to find her. I tried to look for their futures again but I couldn't see them," she rushed and chocked back a small sob. Jacob clutched her to him and whispered comforting things in her ear and suddenly we heard Hermione scream Bella's name from a small way off. I phased back and quickly changed into my shorts.

We all ran to the cliff edge and looked towards the east and saw that Bella was on another cliff just a small way from ours. Hermione burst out of the tree's behind her and just as Bella took the plunge Hermione grabbed onto her arm. Their momentum threw them over the edge and off balance. Bella fell backwards while Hermione plummeted head first. She let out a small scream and I saw her hand leave Bella's arm as she hit the raging water.

"Embry and Paul go and see how Harry is doing. Jared patrol the area and make sure that Victoria doesn't come back. Jake come with me," I said but Luna just reached out her hand as the others took off at my orders. I looked at her and grabbed her hand. She had told me that she can't apparate somewhere if she doesn't know where it is but since she just saw she could now get us there in a flash.

We appeared where the two girls had been moments before and Jake and I peered over the edge.

"Come on," I growled trying to spot Hermione's head.

"Hermione!" I shouted to her as her head appeared above the water.

"Sam!" Jake called. I looked up at him and saw that he was looking just over where Hermione was to a huge wave and it was heading directly towards her.

"Dammit!" I cursed and Jake jumped off the cliff and into the water just as the wave swallowed Hermione whole.

"Luna go to the beach, meet us there we might need your help," I said as she took off running.

I jumped off the cliff after Jake and tried looking around for Hermione while I was under the water but I was unsuccessful. I broke the surface and saw Jake swimming to the beach with a limp Bella in his arms.

I ducked under and tried again and this time I found her unconscious form floating near the base of the cliff. I swam towards her and pulled her to the surface. She hung limp in my grasp and her lips were starting to turn blue and she was not breathing. I swam as fast as I could to the beach where Jake had just revived Bella and Luna was waving her wand over her.

"Hermione!" Luna shouted and ran over with Jake and a now dry and conscious Bella in tow. Sam lay her down and started CPR on her.

"Come on babe breath for me," I chocked out as I pumped her chest again. After a moment of belated breath she coughed up a whole lot of water and opened her eyes. They were unfocused but looked up at me before falling into the darkness again but I was just happy she was alive.

Luna cast what am guessing was a spell to keep Hermione warm and dry since her wet clothes dried up in an instant. She grabbed everyone and apparated us all back to my house where I brought Hermione upstairs to sleep. I went back downstairs and called the hospital where they told me that Harry was completely fine and they couldn't find anything wrong with his heart.

Jake had run Bella home quickly and by the time I was off the phone fixing things up the hospital since Paul had created a small disturbance Jacob was storming back through the house and sat roughly on the couch next to Luna. He pulled her sleeping form close and buried his face in her hair inhaling deeply.

"Jake what happened?" I asked carefully.

"She left," he growled.

"Who?"

"Bella! She left with that pixie-like Cullen because her precious Edward wants to kill himself. I answered the phone when he rang and he asked me where Charlie was and I said the hospital. Alice told Bella he was going to Italy to kill himself and she went with her to save him. She's going to Italy where this Volturi are. They are a society of human killing vampires that will kill or turn her within a matter of seconds," he explained and I felt a headache coming on.

"I'm going to loose her Sam. I'm gonna loose my best friend," he chocked out. Luna turned into him and he smiled softly at her form.

"Everything will be alright Jake just get some sleep. You can both stay in the guest bedroom and I will call Billy, he'll probably stay with Charlie," I replied. He nodded tiredly and I called the rest of the guys to tell them everything was alright.

I went upstairs and saw Hermione still asleep and breathing slightly cackled from her probably sore lungs and throat. I lay down beside her and felt the rush from today's events leave me and I wrapped my arms around my girl before drifting off to sleep.

**~~ Three Days Later – Morning ~~**

It's been three days and yet Hermione is still asleep. Luna had brought a woman called Poppy Pomfrey to assess her and she concluded that because of the shock of the cold water hitting her skin and filling her lungs her body was recuperating and she would wake up in a matter of days. I stayed by her every moment that I could.

Between patrolling, checking up on Harry, hearing that the Cullen's were back for good and that Bella has chosen to become a leech I had barely enough time to be here with my girl. She was looking better every time I saw her but the pain of not being able to hear her voice of see her beautiful eyes was slowly killing me.

Harry had told me she saved him with some weird potions and for a while I could not stop smiling with pride and happiness.

I walked downstairs to grab some breakfast when the phone rang.

"Sam Uley speaking," I said gruffly.

"Sam," came Sue Clearwater's panicked voice, "Oh thank goodness you're home. I need to bring Harry and the kids yo your house if that's possible. Seth and Leah have shot up in the last couple of days and they're running fevers and they keep getting angrier and angrier. Oh Sam honey I'm scared."

"Sue you need to calm down. Bring them here as quickly as possible and be very careful anything could set them off," I told the distressed woman. She thanked me and hung up. I walked outside to wait for them and in no more than three minutes an old white truck pulled up. I ran up and helped Harry out of the car.

"How is she?" he asked me. I flinched and shook my head. We gathered on the porch and Sue and Harry sat on the two porch chairs I moved out there.

"Why are we here," Leah growled. This was so confusing, Leah was showing all the signs of phasing but there has never been a record of a female shifter before.

"There are some things you need to know about the other day and about what's happening to you now," Harry said wisely. I turned from him and looked at the already fuming Leah and Seth who was glaring at me and sticking close to his sisters side.

"The first thing you should know is that all the tribe legends, well they are not just legends," I told them.

"Right and next you're going to tell us that you're the alpha of this pack and the Cullen's are a coven of vamps," Leah barked out with a sarcastic laugh. I stayed silent and Seth grabbed his sisters hand.

"This isn't funny Sam," he whispered.

"I wish I was lying Seth but I'm not. Everything Leah just said is actually true, I am the alpha of our pack and the Cullen's are a coven of vampire's that we have a treaty with since they only drink animal blood," I explained as gently as I could. Seth looked like he was believing what I was saying but Leah was only getting angrier. She was now shaking but I knew I had to keep going.

"Your father's heart attack was caused by a vampire, who we have been chasing down, that attempted to kill him before she was pushed off and chased away," I said.

"Liar," Leah growled and her shaking got worse. Seth was trying to comfort her by grasping her arms.

"Hermione knew what was going to happen and saved my life," Harry added.

"No," she growled.

"Leah why can't you believe this, it all makes sense," Sue started but was cut off by Leah's angry screams.

"No it doesn't make sense! People turning into wolves and covens of vampires are not real! The legends are not real, they are called legends for a reason!" she shouted and I could see tears welling up in her eyes. Her shaking was getting near uncontrollable and Seth was starting to look scared.

"Seth come here," I commanded. Leah glared at me and Seth looked between us.

"Seth you need to come here before you get hurt," I said and immediately flinched, that didn't come out right.

"You think I would hurt him?" she growled dangerously low. Seth backed away from her and as I stepped forward Leah let out a pained scream and in that moment her clothes shredded and she phased for the first time. A large grey wolf stood in her place growling loudly and Seth looked shocked and started shaking.

"What did you do to her!" he shouted and looked at me.

"Seth," I tried to say but he just let out a loud cry and lunged at me. Harry and Sue were standing up now and I met Seth halfway. I couldn't let him hurt his parents so I phased in mid air and and met him. I shifted my claws away from him and knocked him to the ground. He got up quickly and his shaking increased and in a matter of seconds he phased. I could hear him and Leah in my head panicking and letting out their anger so I decided to think of everything that had happened since I phased to now.

Images flashed through my mind and I knew they could see and hear them. They were silent now, just taking it all in but as I got to the part where their father got attacked they got angry again.

_You just left him there!_ Leah shouted outraged. She lunged at me and I dodged. Seth was still trying to process vampire's, witches and wolves but he quickly distracted himself by trying to help his sister.

_I couldn't let Charlie see us and I knew he was in capable hands._ I told her but she didn't seem to want to listen. I barely managed to evade her claws and jaws let alone her brothers as well. I tried to steer them away from the house to protect everyone.

_Oh and whose hands were those?_ She growled.

_Hermione's._ I answered. She growled and I couldn't stop all the images of her running through my mind. Leah got angry again and I could feel the pain radiating from her. She made one last lunge and I leapt to meet her halfway but suddenly a voice called out and we were frozen in mid air.

_What the hell!_ Leah growled. I moved my eyes to see Hermione standing weakly on the front porch next to a shocked Harry and Sue. She was pointing her wand at us and her breathing was shallow. Her eyes showed almost uncontrollable anger and I found myself feeling slightly scared.

"Sam you have no idea how much trouble you are in," she said glaring at me...dammit!

**Here is chapter 10 guys I hope you liked it and if you want to hear about Bella (And probably Edward!) getting her but verbally and a little physically slapped around a little bit the REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok guys thanks for the reviews but don't forget to submit your OC's for some lonely wolves! Remember to tell me if you have any suggestions for this story no matter how small or big!**

**Here is chapter 11 guys I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Twilight or Harry Potter**

**Chapter 11**

**~~Hermione POV~~**

Opening my eyes proved to be a little difficult as my whole body seemed stiff as a board. I lifted myself into a sitting position and noticed that I was back home in my bed. Had saving Harry just been a dream? No it couldn't have, it felt so real.

Suddenly everything came back to me, the vampire, saving Harry, and going over a cliff because Bella had some mental idea to jump off a cliff. I moved my stiff limps off the bed and stretched my body out hearing multiple cracks and pops. It felt good to have my body not so stiff any more but I still didn't have much energy. I looked at my phone and my eyes widened, I had been asleep for three days.

Many questions ran through my head but the first thing I knew I had to do was see Sam. Walking down the stairs was a little painful for my body but I made it down there. I looked in the kitchen and out the back but I couldn't find him. I saw my wand on the kitchen bench and picked it up.

"No it doesn't make sense! People turning into wolves and covens of vampires are not real! The legends are not real, they are called legends for a reason!" I heard a female voice shout. I frowned and walked to the front door. Just as I opened the door I heard the same voice give a loud shriek and I saw a girl who I had seen in some of Sam's old photo's. My eyes widened, this was Leah!

In the moment after she screamed she phased. In her place stood a large grey wolf snarling and growling at Sam. There was another boy who I am guessing was her brother standing there and he started shaking violently looking between his sister and my love.

"What did you do to her!" he yelled angrily. I was frozen in spot, no one had noticed me and Sam was trying to calm the boy down.

"Seth," he started but in the next moment the boy lunged at him. Sam leapt and met him halfway but phased and pushed Seth to the ground. He got up quickly and again in a matter of seconds he had also phased into a sandy coloured wolf. Leah lunged at Sam with her brother close on her heals. They were both going after him and he was barely evading. I took a step forward and pulled my wand out.

The three of them suddenly stopped and I knew he was trying to tell them something but it mustn't have worked because they were going at it again. Well Leah and Sam were but Seth had backed of completely and turned his head towards me. He looked scared, confused and angry. Two loud snarls ripped through the air and I turned my head to see Leah and Sam leaping at each other.

"Immobulus!" I cried and pointed my wand towards them and in only inches away from ripping each other apart they froze in the air. Harry and Sue were standing up in shock and worry seeing their kids in such a state. I saw Sam's eyes look towards me and Seth whimpered at my furious expression. How dare Sam try and attack Leah. There was so many other ways to stop her without resulting in violence, especially since I knew he still held her in his heart and felt terrible about causing her so much pain, he often confided in me telling me he was upset about hurting her. It was obvious he hadn't tried to use his 'alpha' voice when he could have so there was absolutely no reason for him to attack her.

"Sam you have no idea how much trouble you are in," I said lowly. He looked scared and like he had just gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I conjured at three pairs of clothes and slowly and painfully walked over to Seth who lay down on his stomach with his ears flattened to his head.

"It's okay Seth I know you were just scared and angry," I said soothingly as I ran my hand through the fur on his neck. I sent the clothes behind a tree where he could phase back. I looked at him in the eyes and rested my hand on the top of his head.

"Seth I need you to go behind that tree there," I said pointing to the tree in question, "When you get there you need to think calm and happy thoughts and you will phase back to being human alright."

He whimpered and went behind the tree where we soon heard a small poof and the rustling of shorts being pulled on and out walked Seth in an open flannelette shirt and cut of jeans. He ran up to his parents who held their arms out to embrace him. My eyes hardened as I looked up at the two remaining wolves.

"Now you two...I am going to release you and you will not attack each other and will stay where you are so I can have a chat to you."

I released them and they landed on the ground with a thud and sat on the ground looking at me. Leah looked angry and like she was trying to fight something but Sam just looked astonished and confused.

"Sam how dare you try and attack Leah," I started with the same hard and commanding voice I had just used against them, "You are supposed to help you pack members not attack them. She has already been through so much pain so why are trying and add physical pain to it. If it was to stop her well then why didn't you us your 'alpha' voice. You know I do not like physical violence and especially in front of their parents."

"This is definitely not the first thing I wanted to see when I woke up," I growled feeling a headache coming on.

"Sam go phase back I need to talk to Leah," I said throwing him a pair of shorts. He went and phased back and tried to come to me but I held up a hand.

"You will wait until I get back and then we will talk about your horrible manners and behaviour this morning," I said to him and then turned to Leah with slightly softer eyes, "If you wouldn't mind following me Leah I know we have a lot to talk about."

I phased into my smaller than them wolf form and grabbed my wand in my jaws before taking off and charmed the clothes to follow us. I was faster than most wolves, probably faster than Sam because of my smaller and more Aerodynamic figure. Leah was following me reluctantly and I stopped in a small clearing just on the top of a smaller cliff. I phased back and instructed Leah on how to phase back. She pulled on her clothes and I went and sat on the edge of the cliff and brought my knees up to my chest and looked out into the grey horizon.

"So what did you want to talk to me about," Leah said gruffly from behind me. I turned to see her glaring at me with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry," I sighed and I saw surprise flicker in her eyes before she glared at me again.

"I'm sorry about all the pain you have been through. Sam told me about him breaking up with you when he phased and then he stopped speaking to you al together when I came along."

Things were silent for a minute before Leah sat down beside me and leaned back.

"You know he told me we could get back together," she said softly but with a bitter tone, "The day he broke up with me he told me he wanted to get back together after he worked some things out and when he knew I would be safe."

"Then the day after he told me we could get back together he told me that he had found another girl and fallen for her instantly," she laughed bitterly. I could feel my heart tearing for her and I knew I was tearing up.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's not your fault," she sighed, "Sam told me all about imprinting and showed me the moment he met you when you were talking to Seth. I felt everything he felt for you and I can honestly say that I have never felt anything like what he feels for you. I won't ever admit it but you two are good together, better than me and him would ever have been."

"Leah."

"No, it's true," she said with another sigh and turned her head towards me, "If he couldn't be with me then I am glad it's with you. You are a good person but know how to control him. I mean did you see the way he slunk back to the house," she laughed softly and I couldn't help but smile, "He looked like a kicked puppy."

"Yes, he did didn't he," I replied.

"Hermione," Leah called softly and I turned to her, "Thank you for saving my father."

(Kicking puppies is WRONG but its just an expression!)

We were silent for a couple more minutes just smiling and enjoying the peace before I took notice of Leah's waist length hair.

"Leah when you were a wolf did you feel heavy at all?" I asked her. She looked at me confused and nodded her head.

"The heaviness you felt was because of your hair, the more hair you have the thicker and heavier your fur will be, that's why Jacob and Embry had to cut off their hair, it was weighing them down and they were burning up more than they are supposed to," I explained. Her eyes widened and she let her shoulders slump forward in defeat.

"Can you cut it please Hermione," she whispered. I smiled and nodded to her. I used my wand and used a modified version if the slicing spell. During the time I was cutting her hair I told her everything there was to know about being a shifter and imprinting. After half an hour she was left with a short bob of hair.

"Let's go back, I have one more wolf to deal with," I said. Leah smirked at me.

"Give him hell for me would ya?" she said and I nodded. We arrived back and Leah's family rushed to meet and embrace her. I said my good-bye's and looked at Sam who was on the front porch.

"You. Inside. Now," I commanded and pointed to the house. He just turned and walked inside and I heard Leah bark a sing, loud laugh. I marched inside and after twenty minutes of lecturing and scolding Sam for almost attacking a pack member, yet alone a female pack member who he had a past with and not to mention it was her first time phasing he decided to tell me some very shocking news.

"The Cullen's are back," he said. I went into another state of shock and a million questions swam in my head. Sam told me everything that had happened from the time I went over the cliff to this morning. I now had a massive headache and was ready to blow something up. My cousin...Bella...she wanted to become a vampire! I couldn't wrap my head around this and I was marching out the door before Sam could stop me. He grabbed the phone and I could hear him asking Luna to meet us at the Cullen's.

Sam rode in my car with me as I sped along the highway to my destination. I screeched to a stop just outside their house and got out just as Luna pulled up. I got out and slammed my door shut and walked up to their front door where Alice and Jasper were waiting for me.

"You try any of your emotion controlling bull and I will set you up in flames right here," I growled at them. They nodded and moved aside where I saw the rest of the family in the living room with Bella sitting next to Edward looking scared and worried, just like she should be. I could hear Jake and Sam quietly complaining about the vampires stench but I didn't care at this moment.

"Hermione please calm down," Edward said softly trying to calm me down.

"Don't you dare talk to me at the moment Edward. You left my cousin alone in the woods where anything could have gotten her. Not to mention the fact that despite my greatest efforts she became a mindless Zombie for three months waking up in the middle of the night screaming your name. Then there's also the fact that she became somewhat of an adrenaline junkie trying to go off on motorbikes with random strangers and then us both falling into ice cold water because I stopped her," I said to him, my anger almost uncontrollable. A vase broke in the corner and the house started shaking and I reined myself in a little.

Edward looked shocked and Alice looked guilty. Bella looked ashamed and like she just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"You want to know what else you caused her to do?" I asked sardonically, "She went to your meadow and would have been killed by Laurent if Sam and his pack hadn't saved her. And then there's the latest stunt that caused me to go into a three day coma. I tried to stop her jumping from a cliff when I knew the pack was hunting Victoria nearby."

"Victoria!" the coven gasped.

"Yes Victoria, she's back and she wants revenge," I said.

They murmured amongst themselves for a minute and then I remembered the reason I came here.

"Bella's turn," I said and she cringed, "How could you even think of allowing that piece of filth back into your life."

"I love him," she replied quietly.

"You love him! After what he did to you? I think you are a little messed up in the head Bella, there is no way that someone who loves you would ever and I mean ever put you through what he did," I yelled.

"He did it to protect me," she screamed back at me.

"Oh and that just worked so well now didn't it?" I said sarcastically and suddenly I felt myself calming down. I quickly turned and raised my wand against Jasper.

"What did I tell you about messing with my emotions," I gritted out. He dipped his head and released me.

"That is your last warning before I set you all on fire," I said turning back to Bella's astonished face.

"How could you ever think of becoming a vampire Bella," I said with tears now welling up in my eyes from my anger, pain and confusion, "Do you know what that will do to your family. Charlie will loose you, Renee and Phil will loose you. I will loose you."

My tears had now fallen but I refused to make a sound knowing that if I did that the shaking and the sobbing would take me over.

"I want to be with him. Charlie will be fine he has friends to help and and mom has Phil and...you have Sam. If I become a vampire I can help fight against Victoria and besides the Volturi said that if I'm not turned then they are going to kill me. We have already voted and it's been decided."

Luna came up to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at her and all the strength I used to keep myself from breaking was torn apart the second I looked into her eyes. I flung myself at her and cried on her shoulder as she embraced me like a sister would. She whispered soothing things to me and I allowed her to lead me outside. She took my wand and handed hers to Jacob and mine to Sam. Everyone came out front to watch as we phased into our animagus forms and I was surprised to see Luna as a light brown wolf with bright blue eyes. She used to be a grey horse but I guess our forms changed when we met Sam and Jake.

I looked back at everyone and they were looking at us with shocked expressions but I paid no notice and followed Luna into the trees.

She knew I liked running when I was this upset and I could still hear her soothing voice in my head.

_You can hear me?_ Her voice sounded. We stopped and looked at each other and really took everything in. I looked at myself through her eyes and saw that I was now much bigger, almost the size of Sam in his wolf form.

_What's happening! I was never this big!_ I said sounding slightly panicked.

_I think it is because we were near so many vampires._ Luna said_. I think our magic is mimicking the pack and so whenever we are near vampires we get bigger, become more like the pack_.

_So the more vampire's we are near the bigger we will get?_ I asked.

_I think so but magic can only go so far, I do not think we will be able to grow much more than this or have the rapid healing or high temperatures._ She confirmed.

_Should we try some of this out?_ I suggested. If I was going to be like this then I wanted to know what I could do. We tried our strength, speed, healing etc and concluded that we were very similar to the pack but we didn't have their rapid healing, high temperatures, super strength (but still pretty strong) and we had the ability to hide our thoughts when needed.

We made our way back to La Push and as near there when another voice entered our heads.

_What the hell?_ We heard Leah say.

_Leah?_

Hermione? What's going on? She asked as a scene of her and Sam having another argument and then her running away into the forest entered our minds. I thought for a moment and everything seemed to click.

_From what I can gather you have excluded yourself from Sam's pack because of that argument and your will to fight against him. Luna and I just discovered that our magic is mimicking the pack so I guess your wolf side tried to find the nearest pack and you found us._ I tried to explain.

_Yes that would make sense and it would be highly beneficial for Leah to be in this 'pack' because she won't have any male's invading her privacy and she won't have to see all their...'activities'_. Luna added.

We filled Leah on everything that had happened at the Cullen's and I felt pride and amusement in when I was lashing out at Jasper. Suddenly she thought of Seth and how he was going to go in Sam's pack where she couldn't help him.

_He will be fine Leah, I will make sure Sam treats him right and if he doesn't...well then there will be hell to pay_. I assured her.

_Thank you. So you two can't fight vampires all the time?_ She asked.

_No we can only fight maybe one or two in this form. We are just mimics of you guys, not as good and not as vampire killing efficient_. I replied. We decided to go back to our respective homes and I just realised that Luna had Jake and Billy living with her. I told her to be safe and we went our separate ways. I knew I would have to tell Sam everything about us having a new 'pack' and my headache was only getting worse. This was a long day already and all I wanted to do was curl up in my bed and sleep again.

As I said when I got home I was bombarded with questions and kisses and embraces. I explained everything down to the wire and he looked absolutely shocked. He told me I wasn't allowed to fight vampire's purely because I couldn't heal quickly and I didn't have the super strength. He then proceeded to tell me that I would be the most probable to be the alpha female of my new pack because I had successfully commanded Leah and Sam that morning without even being in a pack yet. He says that Leah listened because I was the alpha's imprint and of higher status than her and he listened to me because I was his imprint and because of that I was the alpha female of the pack...now both packs possibly.

My head was almost bursting from all the emotions, information and events rolling around in me and I just collapsed on the living room couch in exhaustion.

"You know your still in your pyjamas right?" he asked me. I looked down and indeed I was still in the pyjamas I had been in when I awoke this morning. I just groaned and let my head fall into the couch cushions. Sam slipped a movie into the DVD player and lifted me up so he could sit down and lay my head on his lap. He turned the television on and the movie started playing but I couldn't watch it, I just let my eyes close and my mind drift off into the ever waiting darkness.

**O****k guys here is chapter 11 I hope you guys like it and don't forget to R&R please! and remember your OC'S**


	12. Chapter 12

**OK guys here is chapter 12 and just to let you know I have ENABLED anonymous reviewing because I did not realise it was turned off. Thanks for your wonderful reviews guys and I hope you enjoy the next chapters and SORRY THAT I HAVE BEEN SOOOO SLACK!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter

**Chapter 12 **

After a few weeks of no vampire activity, normal patrol schedules and lots and lots of cooking Hermione was finally over the shock and devastation of Bella wanting to be a vampire and the Cullen's return. Luna and Jake were near inseparable and often went on double dates with Sam and Hermione.

Luna, Hermione and Leah were a stable pack but Hermione and Luna had returned to their original sizes whenever the Cullen's weren't around but still maintained their pack communications. The pack came over after all their patrol shifts and Hermione had their schedule memorised and had all their favourite meals and more set out for them when they arrived. Hermione had quit her job at the bakery and was doing some secret 'business' with Gringotts that she wouldn't tell Sam about, she insisted that it was a surprise.

Sam and Hermione had only had one more fight when the subjects of school came up in the pack one night at a bonfire.

Everyone had attended, all the elders, pack members, imprints etc. Sue had brought up the topic of a new patrol schedule since Seth had the early morning shift which would need to be changed because he was going back to school.

"He can still do the shift but he would probably be an hour late for school on Mondays for their early starts," Sam answered. Hermione's eyes narrowed when he said Seth would be late for school. She saw Seth's shoulders slump and Hermione grabbed the book that was lying on her lap and struck Sam in the back of his head with it.

"Hermione?" he exclaimed grabbing the back of his head.

"Are you insane Sam! That boy cannot do 2am until 8am in the morning when he has school! School is highly important and will determine the rest of their lives and I will not allow you to cause them to become slack by falling asleep in class or failing because they are too tired to learn!" she shouted and everyone cringed. They all knew how much Hermione valued education and study and Sam knew he had made a mistake.

"All the boys who are going to school will patrol in the afternoon from 4pm until 6pm and 6pm until 8pm while the rest of us, and yes I am including myself and Luna, will patrol the area the rest of the time. On the weekends or after your shifts you can come to me if you need help with anything but I will have you know," she directed the last part towards Seth, Embry, Jake, Jared and Quil, "If any of you intentionally slack off or do not study I will increase your hours and I will make sure you are all ready for school the next day. Am I clear?"

The boys nodded quickly while Paul and Leah sniggered and Kim patted Jared's head as he pretended to cry into her lap. Hermione asked what their current averages were and found that all of them were only just passing and her eyes narrowed even further. Sam stayed silent knowing that if he spoke or disagreed he would be on the couch tonight with no home cooked food for a week.

"One more thing boys, to be able to fight vampires, should the need arise, then you will maintain a B average or I will kill all patrol and fighting duties and," she threatened looking at the slightly scared boys, "I will not cook for any of you any more and I will make sure that the only people I feed are Paul, Sam, the elders and the girls."

"NO!" Embry and Quil shouted as they threw themselves at Hermione's feet and latched onto her legs.

"You can't do this to us! I will die of starvation and...and malnutrition Hermione! Take away my car, COD or my Xbox just not the food," Embry cried as Quil was crying 'no' loudly. Jake and Jared were trying to get their imprints to cook for them instead but both of them refused and Kim even admitted to having never cooked before.

"Then promise me you will all do your best in school and I will continue cooking for you," she said.

"We will Hermione we promise!" Quil replied loudly as he jumped up and embraced her. She was let go and she shot him and Embry small smiles as the other three boys nodded quickly in agreement.

After the bonfire Sam and Hermione went home and settled down for bed. Sam pulled the covers over both of them and pulled Hermione close.

"Hey Sam?" Hermione asked softly.

"What's up babe?" he replied.

"I was wondering…would it be okay if we went to visit everyone back in England? Luna and I have really been missing everyone over there and we would really like to see them," she trailed off from her mini rant.

"Of course you can Hermione. I don't want to keep you from your family," he replied.

"Sam I said 'we' not 'me'," she laughed. He looked confused for a moment before he looked at her in disbelief.

"You want me to come too?" he asked.

"I would love for you to meet my family and Luna has already seen Jacob agree to go as well," she replied. She was silently worried that he would refuse to go but when he grinned and kissed her all of her doubts washed away.

-The Next Morning – Hermione POV-

Sam had called a pack meeting in the morning to discuss our vacation. At nine in the morning everyone had arrived and was quickly stuffing their faces with the numerous dishes I had prepared with a little bit of magical assistance. Luna was going over some of the final details of the trip when Sam called everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone listen up."

Everyone looked to their alpha and I smiled when I thought of him meeting my family.

"Hermione and Luna have decided to go and visit their families in England for the next couple of weeks. As it would seem they have requested that Jacob and I go with them to meet their friends and family," he said. Everyone looked shocked for a second before the uproar started.

"But who will be in charge?"

"England? Do you even have a passport?"

"What if a vampire attacks?"

"How will we contact you?"

Suddenly a loud whistle erupted in the room and everyone turned to look at Luna who had her fingers in her mouth. She just smiled at me and nodded her head. I returned her gesture and stepped forward.

"To answer your questions," I started, "Leah will be in charge as she is the most mature out of you all and don't you dare argue with me Paul."

The wolf in question had opened his mouth to protest but quickly closed it upon hearing my tone.

"Now as I was saying. Jacob and Sam will not need a passport as we will be apparating to England and I am sure you all know how to kill a vampire by now but if you really need the help then you have our mobile numbers so you can contact us and we will be here an in flash," I explained.

Everyone seemed to calm down and I sighed and sank back into Sam's arms.

"When are you leaving?" Embry asked.

"After I give you the new patrol roster and don't forget boys if I find out that you have been skiving off school or failing I will revoke all vampire killing rights," I reminded them. They all nodded and then I walked forward to Leah.

"Leah here is the new patrol schedule and we trust that you will do a good job leading this bunch of idiots while we are gone," I smiled. She took the offered piece of paper and smirked at me.

"Oh I will definitely have some fun with this," she replied. I just rolled my eyes and walked back to take Sam's hand as Luna had taken Jake's. We were all going to be connected as we apparated since it would take a lot of energy to apparate us all the way to England.

"Wait where are your bags?" Embry asked.

"Right here in our pockets," I replied with a smile. They looked a little freaked out but then they just shrugged. We quickly said our last good-byes and were gone in a flash. I heard Sam grunt at the sensation but I held onto him tightly, I didn't want him to get splinched.

Moments later we landed in a large open field and Luna and I bent over to try and steady ourselves, apparating that far with a side-along was energy draining.

"Where are we?" Jake asked.

NO POV

"Just outside of the Burrow. It's over there," Luna pointed to the house that stood a few yards from them. Jake and Sam nodded their heads and took the girls hands as they were lead towards the house. As they approached the door Hermione quietly opened it and poked her head in.

"Honey we're home!" she called out with a grin. Jake and Sam stood back as they heard multiple sets of pounding footsteps. Suddenly the two girls were enveloped in an array of red hair.

"Oh I missed you guys!" Ginny exclaimed. They were bombarded with questions but they quickly cut in.

"We have some people we would like you to meet," Luna said. Everyone looked confused but looked behind the girls and saw the two giant men.

"Wow," Ginny murmured and Harry mock glared at her and pouted.

"This is Sam," Hermione said pulling him forward, "And this is Jacob."

As soon as the boys names were mentioned Harry and the Weasley boys dragged them back outside in a rush. Hermione's mouth dropped as she watched her man be taken away.

"W-what?" she gaped.

"Oh don't worry Hermione they are just threatening them," Luna said with a smile.

"What?" she exclaimed ,"Harry James Potter and Ronald Billius Weasley you get back here right now!"

"Let them be Hermione, it is their divine right as your brothers to protect you," Luna said. Hermione groaned and rushed up to a slightly shaken Sam as they came back.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" she asked.

"No we're fine, just a few words between men," he said reassuringly. Hermione scrutinised him a moment longer before letting him go.

"Well now that's over we can get down to business," Molly said, "Lunch time."

At the mention of food all males in the vicinity raced to the kitchen, bar Sam because he was so mature…not. They all sat down at the large table where Molly conjured some more chairs and plates. She quickly set to making more food while everyone got started on what was there. Sam and Jake tried not to eat too much and seem rude but the woman just kept feeding them.

Lunch was a quick affair and soon Harry was standing up getting ready to go.

"Hey Sam, Jake do you guys want to see a game of Quidditch?" he asked. Sam and Jake nodded their heads quickly since they had heard a lot about the sport.

"Do you mind?" Sam asked Hermione. She quickly shook her head and the boys left for the make-shift pitch outside. Ginny quickly pulled her friends into the living room where they all sat down and Luna and Hermione relaxed on the couches with a content sigh.

"So what's been happening?" Ginny asked them. They told her everything that had been happening since they arrived in La Push. When it got to the part where Hermione was explaining the attack on her she frowned.

"He's back Ginny," she said. That one sentence brought a loud gasp from the girl.

"Are you sure it was him?" she asked.

"No doubt it was him. We all thought he had disappeared or been killed but we were wrong. He was turned into a vampire and we think he wants revenge on Hermione," Luna replied.

"Do they know?"

"They know we know him and that he is a vampire but we haven't told them who or why," Hermione replied with downcast eyes.

"Will you tell Harry and Ron?"

"How am I supposed to tell my best friends that Draco Malfoy has been turned into a vampire and is now seeking revenge on me for killing his mother?" she asked.

**Here is chapter 12 of my story I hope you guys like it. I'M SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG!**

**R&R please!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thanks for all the fantastic reviews guys, it has made me very happy. Now I have recently seen Breaking Dawn (which was amazing) and my muse has been returned to me so expect more chapters a lot quicker!**_

_**I read back through all of my chapters and noticed quite a few mistakes (apart from the spelling and grammar) and for that I apologise. I have yet to acquire a Beta so I try and proofread as much as my brain will allow. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight!**_

**Chapter 13**

It has been two weeks since they arrived at the Burrow. Sam and Jake had really gotten into learning everything they could about the magical world though they had initially freaked out when they found that pictures moved and portraits spoke.

They had kept in contact with the pack and Leah informed them that Victoria had returned. Hermione insisted that they would come home immediately but Leah wouldn't let her.

Hermione was now reading a book under the tree that started her on this journey. She sighed and looked over to where the kitchen door was. For the past couple of days Sam was disappearing with the rest of the guys to placed unknown to her or would lock themselves in the kitchen with Molly for the day.

Harry and Jacob refused to tell Ginny and Luna anything and Hermione didn't even try to get the information out of Sam because he would just distract her with something else.

Molly was now looking at her with an almost frightening glint in her eyes but Hermione did her best to ignore it. She decided that if the guys would not pay any attention to them then she was going to get Ginny and Luna to help her with her 'business' at Gringotts.

They had been excited when she told them what she was planning and Luna revealed that she had quit her job in Forks and had converted Hermione's old room in her house to a small office and design room. She had asked Hermione to model some of her completed creations upon their return and Hermione agreed. Luna was aspiring to have her own fashion magazine and make a name for herself.

"But didn't you want to find evidence of rare magical creatures?" Ginny had asked.

"Well I did but then I thought that if they had wanted people to know about them then they would show themselves. It is not my place to reveal their secrets and it would be wrong of me to do so," she had replied.

Ginny had told them about her recent appointment as the Charms teacher-in-training at Hogwarts. They were overjoyed for her and she was even happier that she now got to spend more time at Hogwarts with Harry.

"Girls," Molly called, "Lunch time!"

The three girls made their way inside and Ginny once again tried to accost Harry into telling him what they were doing. The attempt was in vain as Molly shushed her and served up lunch.

They were almost finished when Hermione's phone rang. She quickly answered it while swallowing the chicken that was in her mouth.

"Hello?"

"Hermione we need your help," Leah's stressed voice answered. She started talking a mile a minute and Hermione frowned.

"Leah slow down!"

The table was hushed as they listened to Hermione talking.

"We were tracking the leech and one of the Cullen's crossed the treaty line and Paul attacked and now there is talk about a war because the line was broken and I don't know what to do," she spoke.

"We will be there shortly, tell the boys to stay put and wait until Sam and I get there and that there will be now war. It need not come to that horrible conclusion," Hermione answered. She hung up the phone and explained the conversation to the others.

"They crossed the treaty line?" Sam asked angrily.

"Sam stop it," Hermione snapped, "Emmett was only trying to protect everyone by going after Victoria. Don't you dare start a war over _that_, it's not worth it."

Emmett was the obvious choice, no one else would have done it and Hermione had been told what he can become like when he is focused in his hunt. Sam calmed down and nodded.

"I'm sorry to cut the visit short but we really need to go," Hermione said. Everyone nodded and said their good-byes. Hermione and Luna quickly packed their things and apparated back to La Push where they could hear arguing outside. They walked outside to see their packs divided.

Leah was on one side with Embry, Seth and Jared while Paul, Jared and two other boys were.

"Hermione said to wait for her. There is no need for more bloodshed; we are all after the same thing, to be rid of this red-head leech," Leah shouted. Paul was obviously the ring leader for the others and was shaking near uncontrollably.

"They crossed the treaty line and the treaty says that if it was to be crossed then the treaty would become null and since they crossed it, it means that we have ground to attack and I say we do it now before they get a chance to recruit more blood suckers."

"Enough!" Sam shouted. Hermione was furious, even the mere talk about war angered her. Such a trivial thing such as crossing a freaking line did not mean war, nothing should mean war, and she wished wars never existed.

"Sam!" they exclaimed. Pauls shaking stopped and he looked at them with surprised eyes.

"What is going on here?" Jacob asked. Immediately each side started spouting off different stories but Sam ordered Embry and Jared to phase as they were also there when the event occurred. When they phased back Sam explained what had happened to Hermione and the others.

"War is never the answer Paul, no matter how much you may hate them," Hermione said in a low tone.

"She's right Paul," Luna added, "Take it from us, we have been in a war and Hermione was in the front line of it all."

Paul hung his head but clenched his fists in frustration.

"We will talk to Carlisle tonight," Sam said, "But what I want to know is who these two are?"

The two new boys flinched slightly under his gaze but walked forward to introduce themselves. They looked quite young, younger then Seth anyway.

"I'm Brady."

"Collin."

They were smaller than the rest of the guys but Hermione was sure that once they hit their 'human' growth spurts they would shoot up and look as old as the other guys. Sam asked their ages and Hermione was shocked when they started they were only 13.

"Why didn't you tell us about them Leah?" Hermione asked.

"They only phased yesterday and I put them on strict patrol duties with no fighting what-so-ever. All we were doing was chasing off Victoria so I didn't think it was so important to tear you away from your vacation."

Hermione nodded and Sam ordered everyone to go home for the day to relax and cool their minds. Hermione had Collin and Brady stay behind so they could be properly informed of their duties, including their schooling ones, and so they could be properly introduced.

Hermione had immediately asked their favourite foods and made them perfectly. The two new boys were convinced, they would strive hard in school and work hard if it meant getting food like this. They had heard the others thinking about how good her food was but actually tasting it was so much better.

Soon they both left for home and Hermione called Ginny to apologise for their abrupt departure.

"Oh you won't believe it!" she exclaimed, "Harry told me what the guys had been talking about, oh I'm so excited!"

"Well?" Hermione asked after a moment of silence, "What was it?"

"Oh I can't tell you silly. It's a secret but one worth waiting for."

"Ginny," Hermione groaned. Ginny just laughed and wished her luck before hanging up. Hermione raised her brow at the phone and wandered why she was being wished 'luck', luck for what exactly?

She decided not to dwell on it and approached Sam as he was getting out of the shower.

"Are you going to call Carlisle?" she asked. He grimaced and shook his head.

"I was kind of hoping you would talk to Bella tomorrow before she went to school," he replied.

"Oh come on Carlisle isn't that bad and besides its Bella's fist day back at school tomorrow since she went to visit her mother."

"Is she still human?" Sam asked. Hermione opened her mouth to respond but found that nothing came out. Would she still be human? Or was the trip just a façade to cover up her turning.

"I'll go talk to her tomorrow," Hermione said. Sam nodded and then picked up Hermione in his arms and took her to bed.

"Come on sleepy head, tomorrow is another day," he grinned.

"I need to get changed Sam," she laughed. He pulled her closer and shook his head.

"Let me up Sam," she said with a grin. He sighed and let her get changed before she sank back under the covers with him. He was almost asleep when he heard her shuffling about.

"Sam?" she asked. He grunted back in response and she turned to face him.

"Sam you said that the treaty would be broken should the Cullen's kill or turn somebody right?"

"Yeah?" he asked sleepily and warily.

"They are planning to turn Bella," she replied. All at once that statement made him realise exactly what Bella meant by her becoming a vampire. He started to shake slightly but Hermione pulled his face down to hers and he immediately calmed himself, he didn't want to accidently hurt her.

"Please don't kill them, please don't start another war," she whispered.

"But the treaty-"

"Please," she said with tears in her eyes, "She is family and I can't bear for her to be hurt no matter what she is or what she will be."

"I will talk to the elders," he promised. Hermione kissed him before snuggling into his embrace with whispered thanks. He stayed awake for a while longer thinking about this new predicament before succumbing to sleep.

**Here is chapter 13 guys I really hope you like it! I have decided on who will get the following wolves for imprints and applications are now closed! I managed to get eleven characters though only three in reviews I think, the others were messaged to me. **

**There were so many wonderful characters I could chose from and I ended up drawing the characters names out of hats. Congratulations for the chosen OC's and I apologise for those I didn't draw, but I will try and add you somewhere in this story!**

**I might consider Brady and Collin having imprints but being 13, I think I might wait until they are 15, seems logical in my mind but if you convince be other wise I may consider it now.**

_Paul – Alexandra 'Alex' Napoleon – graduated Hufflepuff from Ginny's year  
Embry – Naomi Young – Moves from the Makah Ress  
Seth – Adeline Rosedrop – From Forks  
Leah – SURPRISE!_

_**IF ANYONE CAN GUESS LEAH'S IMPRINT I WILL BE AMAZED! HE WAS MENTIONED IN BREAKING DAWN!**_

_**ALSO RENESMEE WILL NOT BE IN MY STORY, WELL NOT PROPERLY ANYWAY. **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

Disclaimer: I do own Twilight or Harry Potter!

_**NOTE: This chapter is a filler chapter but if you skip it you will miss something important! VERY IMPORTANT!**_

**Chapter 14**

Hermione woke up the next morning quite early because she needed to get ready to see Bella.

"Are you going already?" Sam asked when he woke up. Hermione was already dressed and ready to go.

"Yes I am," she laughed as she kissed him, "I have breakfast prepared and the others will be arriving in a minute so leave some food for them."

Sam nodded as he made his way towards the kitchen as Hermione hopped into her car and took off. As she passed Luna's she noticed that Jacob was walking away from it.

"Jake!" she called as she pulled up beside him. He looked over to her and grinned.

"Morning Hermione."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go and talk to Bella, and the Cullen," he gritted out.

"Come with me, I'm going there as well."

Jacob jumped into her car and leaned back as Hermione sped down the road. Not ten minuted later she pulled up in the Fork High School parking lot. She got out of her car with Jacob and leaned against the hood.

People were watching them and murmuring. Jacob laughed a little and Hermione looked curious.

"Oh just the guys saying how hot you are and the girls jealous that you're here with me, they think we are going out and rubbing it in Bella's face or something," he replied. Hermione bit back her laugh but was suddenly laying her hand on Jacob's arm as she spotted her cousin walking towards them with her leech-uh man.

"Hermione!" Bella grinned as she hugged the older girl, "You're back!"

"And you are too I see," Hermione replied and gave her the once over.

"What are you doing here?"

"They are checking to see if your still human," Edward replied with a crooked smirk.

"Not only that," Jacob said with distaste, "We came here to warn you."

"Jacob, that's enough," Hermione said quickly. Bella looked confused as Jacob and Edward stared each other down.

"Look Bella, the thing is that Emmett broke the treaty the other night. He crossed the line and entered Quileute land when they were tracking Victoria the other night," Hermione explained.

"Victoria's back?" Bella gasped.

"You didn't tell her?" Hermione snapped at Edward.

"Alice's vision?" Bella asked. Edward looked pained and Hermione felt a slight satisfaction from it.

"I was trying to protect you," he replied.

"That's why you sent her out of town isn't it," Jacob sneered.

"Leave it alone Jacob," the vampire retorted.

"You lied to me?" Bella asked again. Hermione sighed, this was turning into a lovers quarrel and she didn't want any part of it.

"We will talk about this later," she said to him, "And you, why haven't you called me back?"

The last question was directed at Jacob. Bella had called him once during their stay in England and told him personally about why she was becoming a vampire and he took it badly. He hung up on her and didn't return any of her future calls either.

"I had nothing to say," Jacob replied smoothly.

"Look we have to go Bella," Hermione said. She steered Jacob to her car and forced him inside, though he obviously let her.

"Just be careful where you go Edward, I'm not sure I can hold them off from attacking you again," she warned. Edward nodded and Hermione got into her car and started the engine.

"Wait!"

Bella came running to the car and jumped in the back seat. Hermione raised her brow but nodded. She sped off back to La Push and more specifically back to her home.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Jacob asked as they got out of the car. Hermione rolled her eyes and started walking towards the house.

"You are the vampire girl remember," she laughed. Bella looked suddenly nervous as the pounding of footsteps was heard. Not moments later Embry, Quil, Jared and Paul emerged from the house.

"Don't tell me you ate all the food already?" Hermione asked.

"No, we left some chicken," Jared said as he munched down on the chicken wing he held in his hand.

"Bella's back!" Embry called.

"Hey Bella," Quil greeted.

"Quil? You too?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "Finally made the pack."

Bella had yet to se the new members of the pack including Seth, Leah, Quil, Collin and Brady.

"So glad you're here Bella," Embry said with a cheeky grin, "Maybe now Jake will stop bugging Luna and the rest of us with his obsessive monologue."

"I wish Bella would call," Paul jeered.

"I wish Bella wouldn't call," Jared added.

"Maybe I should call Bella," came from Embry.

"Maybe I should call Bella and hang up," Quil laughed. Jacob was trying to brush off all the teasing as Bella gave a small smile.

"Oh stop it you lot," Hermione giggled. Suddenly Leah came storming out of the house and stared down at Bella.

"Bella this is Leah Clearwater," Jacob said, "Harry's daughter."

"Oh hey," Bella said quietly. Leah glared at the girl and Hermione sighed.

"If you're here to torture Jacob and Hermione some more feel free to leave," she snapped and walked off.

"Pleasant isn't she," Jacob said. Hermione looked at with a warning glare as Leah phased and ran off.

"Bella," Luna's airy voice came from the stairs. She swept down and embraced Bella in a hug and Jacob pouted.

"I think Jake feels left out," Jared laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry," Luna said, "Is this better?"

She was now hugging Jake as the rest of them sniggered.

"Boys if you do not stop teasing him I will revoke your food rights," Hermione said. They immediately shut up and Jared looked at her with wide eyes and sheltered his chicken from her view.

"We cool Sam?" Jacob asked as Sam came out of the house.

"We're cool, she won't be crossing out line anytime soon," he replied.

The boys cheered and ran off but not before Jared ducked inside to steal more chicken. Sam embraced Hermione and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I am going to finish up some designs that I want you to model for me Hermione, are you free tomorrow to help me?" Luna asked. Hermione nodded and Luna turned to Jake.

"Since you have dragged Bella away from school I think it is only fair that you spend some time together," she smiled. Jacob kissed her before she left and Bella watched her go with a grateful expression in her eyes.

"Hermione," Sam called to her, "Do you want to talk on the beach with me?" he asked. She quickly nodded and Hermione quickly drove them down to first beach. Surprisingly the sun was shinning brightly and there weren't that many clouds in the sky.

"Why did you want to come down here?" she asked him. He looked to be in a right nervous state and was looking around the beach.

"I um," he stuttered. He suddenly took her hand and led her over to a fallen tree log. He carefully sat her down and then sat down next to her.

"I haven't done this before and I really don't know how to words this," he said.

"Don't tell me your breaking up with me?" Hermione chuckled.

"No!" he exclaimed, "No I am most definitely not breaking up with you."

"Well what is this about Sam?" she asked gently. He sighed and took a very deep breath.

"I know we haven't been together long-"

"8 months," she cut in.

"Yes 8 months," he agreed, "But I am not satisfied with you just being my girlfriend."

Hermione was confused, did he want her or didn't he? She gasped as he suddenly got on one knee before her on the log and pulled out a small box from his pocket.

"Oh," she squeaked. Her breath hitched and tears welled in her eyes as he opened the box.

"Would you, Hermione Granger, make me the happiest man in existence by becoming my wife?"

Hermione was sure she was about to faint as the blood rushed to her face and questions whirled around in her head, the main one being 'Am I ready?'

After a second of debate she decided that 'Hell yes' she was ready. She launched herself into Sam's arms and kissed him everywhere on his face.

"Yes, yes, oh my goodness yes," she laughed as tears streaked down her face. Sam embraced her back and laughed in his joy. He stood up and swung her around in a circle before setting her down again. He pulled the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger.

The ring was a simple band of white-gold with an opal sitting in the middle that glittered different gentle colours. A diamond sat on either side of the opal that completed the look.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you," he replied.

"It must have cost a fortune, and when did you have the time to get a ring?" she asked.

"I ask you to marry me and you interrogate me," he laughed, "I have been saving up since I was 18 for a ring for the girl I was inevitably to marry and I got it while we were in England."

"So that's where you were going off to," she gasped.

"Yes, I asked the boys permission to marry you and then they helped me pick out a ring. Harry paid for it though I gave him the equivalent in 'muggle' money," he explained.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he grinned and kissed her.

"Shall we go inform everyone?" she asked. He nodded and carried back to her car.

HUGS (Hermione Uley Granger Sam)

Once they had called everyone back to their house, including Jacob who was in a bad mood because of Bella refusing to stay human, they sat everyone down. Food had been served and Leah sat moodily on the couch.

Hermione was worried about how Leah would take it and asked if she could speak to Leah alone. The guys just groaned as the two walked outside.

"Leah I would like to ask your permission for something," Hermione said.

"Permission for what?"

"To marry Sam," she replied. Leah looked startled and upset but looked away quickly.

"Yeah sure go ahead," she replied quickly.

"I mean it Leah. I don't want you to be hurt anymore than you already have."

"Don't worry about me, I'll get over it soon enough," Leah sighed.

"Then I would also like to ask you to be one of my bridesmaids?"

"Really?" she asked with wide eyes. Hermione nodded and Leah looked at the shorter girl for a moment.

"I'll do it," she relented. Hermione laughed and threw her arms around Leah's neck. They made their way back inside and Embry shrieked in mock horror.

"Leah's smiling, the apocalypse is coming!" he shouted and hid under the coffee table which was a funny sight.

"Oh shut it," Leah snapped. Everyone sat back in their places and Sam looked around at their waiting faces.

"Hermione what's that on your hand?" Seth asked.

"Oh this?" she asked innocently as she held up her left hand, "This would be my engagement ring."

"What!"

Everyone started up a commotion and Hermione rolled her eyes. Once again a loud whistle was heard and everyone turned to look at a smiling Luna.

"When did this happen?" Jake asked.

"When we went down to the beach today," Sam answered. All the men came up to congratulate them as Luna pulled Hermione away to the girls.

"That looks expensive," Bella commented.

"But simply elegant, just like you Hermione," Luna added. Hermione grinned at them and looked at them.

"Leah has already agreed but I would like it Bella if you would be my second bridesmaid and Luna I was hoping you would be my maid of honour?"

Luna quickly nodded with a few tears building up and Bella just nodded and gave her cousin a hug. Everyone stayed to talk about the wedding for another hour and then they steadily left either having to go home or go on patrol.

"Will you tell Uncle Charlie for me Bells?" Hermione asked as she dropped Bella off at her house. Bella nodded and Hermione was on her way back to La Push. She was just going down the highway when suddenly a figure shot out in front of her and she quickly tried to swerve.

Everything went in slow motion as she passed the figure that turned to grin evilly at her. Her car spun on the road before the side of it hit a tree. Her head hit the window and black spots invaded her vision.

Her car door opened and a voice whispered menacingly in her ear.

"You will pay for what you did to me Granger, no animal can protect you from me."

"You know I didn't mean to," she murmured as her vision swam in and out of focus.

"That's not what I saw," he growled. He grasped her chin in his ice cold hand and jerked her face towards his. Her head was bleeding now and his eyes gazed at it hungrily.

"Then again maybe I'll just turn you into a monster like me. Then your precious wolf would be forced to kill you. Now that would be the best torture, the ultimate betrayal," he laughed.

"No," Hermione murmured as her eyes drooped. He opened his mouth and lowered his head down towards her neck.

"This is for killing my mother little mudblood," he growled.

"Hermione!" another voice shouted. Draco cursed and suddenly he was gone. Rain had started pelting down and Hermione's head dropped into the top of the steering wheel. A howl ripped through the air as a pair of strong arms pulled her from the car.

"Sam?" she asked.

"Quiet Hermione," the voice commanded, "I'm taking you to him now."

That was the last thing Hermione remembered before she blacked out.

**Okay guys here is chapter 14, I hope you liked it! **

**Please R&R! I hope to get to 70 reviews or more by the time I update again!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I am so glad many of you like the story so far, and I can't believe the amount of alerts I have for it, almost 200! Almost 30,000 hits as well! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter**

**Chapter 15**

"Sam I told you I'm fine," Hermione ground out as she walked down the streets of Forks.

"You kept telling me yet you won't tell me a thing about this leech that keeps attacking you," he retorted. Two nights ago he had heard Jared howl and phased immediately. He saw through Jared's eyes what he had come across and then saw Paul pulling a bleeding Hermione out of her trashed car. They had brought her to Sam immediately who had called Luna over to help Hermione.

She had healed her easily and stayed for an hour when Hermione awoke. She had explained what happened but refused to say anything about the vampire. Sam was mad but she had told him that she would explain when she was ready.

"I'm sorry," she said with a sigh, "Look why don't we get everyone together tonight and I will tell you everything you want to know."

"Alright."

"For now let me drag you down this street to the first part of your birthday present," she grinned.

"I told you," he replied, "All I need is you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stopped as they arrived at a mechanics store. The sign was covered up with a white drape that was attached to a rope that hung down next to the door.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Pull the rope silly," Hermione encouraged. Sam looked at her confused before walking over to the rope and pulling it. The white drape dropped to the ground and Sam's mouth dropped open.

"Uley Mechanics," he asked. He turned to her with disbelief written all over his face.

"It's yours Sam, you told me you wanted to have your own workshop one day, and now you have it," she grinned. Sam let out a laugh before he picked her up and swung her around a few times.

"I'll have to find some workers though," he said when he let her down.

"I already hired Jacob, Embry, Jared and Paul. Jacob and Embry can do weekends or after school and the other two can be your day crew," she said. Sam nodded with a grin and kissed Hermione. She handed over the keys and Sam quickly went inside. There was a reception area at the front and the rest of it consisted of work area.

The garage was big enough to fir three cars comfortably inside while the back area was full of car parts and tools.

"This is amazing Hermione," he grinned as they left the store.

"Well that was part one, here is part two," as she pointed to the building next door. It looked like a cosy café/restaurant and Sam looked confused once again. Hermione laughed and pulled another rope that revealed the sign that said 'Uley's Magical Patisserie'.

"What's that?" he asked.

"That is my new café," she replied, "Now we can work near each other and I can pursue my dream of cooking."

Sam couldn't be happier, he was now starting a life all his own with the woman he loved.

"Now I have to take you home for the final part of your present, "she said. Sam couldn't help the lecherous grin that appeared on his face.

"Oh not that you dirty man," she laughed. She took them around the corner and apparated them outside their house.

"So what here then?"

"Well if you would wait for it," she replied, "3, 2, 1."

She counted down and as soon as she hit one the sound of a car could be heard behind them. Sam turned around to see a black 2011 Nissan Navara coming towards them. Luna and Jacob emerged from the car and Jake chucked the keys to Sam.

"Happy birthday man!" he called.

"Are you serious!" he shouted. He loved cars and he had been dying to get this car for over a year now. He turned to Hermione and once again lifted her in a tight embrace.

"I love you so much," he laughed. Hermione grinned as he set her down and Jacob and Luna came over to give him a hug and wish him happy birthday.

"Jacob could you get the pack to come over around five tonight, Hermione is ready to tell us about the vampire," he said. Jacob looked shocked for a second before nodding.

"Luna would you mind calling Harry, Ron and Ginny over please, they need to hear this too," Hermione explained. The two nodded and left to gather the others. It was currently three in the afternoon and Hermione decided that she would discuss her menu choices with Sam as well as his roster for patrols and the workshop.

At five everyone turned up and Luna conjured up a few more chairs as their magical friends arrived. While Hermione took care of the food Luna introduced everyone and Sam explained to Harry, Ron and Ginny why they were here.

"A vampire has been attacking Hermione and she is finally ready to tell us why, she said you needed to be here too," he explained. Hermione brought the food out and the boys dug in, including Ron.

"Are you sure you aren't their brother Ronald?" Ginny asked in slight disgust. She knew the others had a reason to be hungry but her brother, now that was a disgusting sight.

"Wha?" he asked with a mouthful of meat. Everyone laughed at him and before they knew it all the food was gone.

"So are you ready Hermione?" Sam asked. Luna placed her hand on Hermione's for support as the witch sighed.

"While I was on the run from Voldemort with Harry and Ron we were caught and taken to a place called Malfoy Manor," she said.

"Isn't Malfoy the name of the guy that teased you in school?" Quil asked.

"Yes it is, anyway we were taken there and were met with a woman called Bellatrix Lestrange and the Malfoy family…"

"_Well if it isn't the little mudblood," Bellatrix cooed. The man holding Hermione pulled her back slightly while another pushed Harry forward. He had a swollen face from where Hermione had hit him with a stinging jinx in hopes to save him._

"_Harry Potter?" Narcissa gasped. _

"_What happened to his face?" Bellatrix growled. _

"_This girl here did it, I saw her," the man holding her said proudly._

"_And did you find anything with them?" she asked. They showed her Hermione's purse and suddenly Bellatrix's eyes snapped to the sword hanging on the man's hip. _

"_Where did you get that!" she shrieked. The man stuttered a response and then grabbed Hermione's face in her hands. _

"_Where did you get it?"_

"_In the forest, we just found it," Hermione gasped as a few tears fell. _

"_Get those two out of here, I'll deal with her alone," Bellatrix grinned with a twisted expression. Harry and Ron were taken down to the dungeon as Hermione was pulled by her hair to the middle of the room. She let out a pained shriek and fell to the floor. Before she could get up a body pushed her down, Bellatrix was holding her down. _

"_I'll ask you again little girl, where did you find it?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. _

"_I didn't," Hermione cried. Tears were now flowing freely down her face. Bellatrix slapped her and then produced a small dagger from her side. She sliced off Hermione's sleeve and suddenly Hermione felt a white hot pain rip through her arm, the woman was carving her arm. _

_The questions kept coming but Hermione couldn't answer them, she didn't know where the boys had found it. As she denied everything the woman kept carving into Hermione's skin. _

_When Bellatrix had gotten tired of her screaming she left Hermione in the middle of the room, broken and silent. Draco and Narcissa stood off to the side just watching their twisted relative work. _

_A few moments later Hermione heard her two friends trying to disarm the three people in the room. Hermione was wrenched from the floor and held as a hostage with the dagger to her throat. _

"_One more move and I will kill her," Bellatrix shouted. Harry and Ron dropped their wands which Draco hurriedly picked up. _

"_Now that's better," Bellatrix grinned evilly. Suddenly they heard squeaking from above them and looked up to see Dobby loosening the chandelier. Bellatrix shrieked as it came crashing down on her and Hermione only just managed to move away in time to miss it. Harry and Ron took back their wands with little effort as Dobby appeared behind them. _

"_You shall not harm Harry Potter," the little house elf shouted. Narcissa tried to disarm him but it worked against her as Dobby took her wand. _

"_How dare you take a witches wand you slave," Bellatrix shouted. _

"_Dobby is a free elf," he retorted strongly. Dobby then grabbed onto them and Bellatrix's eyes widened. She brought back her arm and then threw the dagger towards them. Everything became a swirl of colour for Hermione as she felt like she was being sucked through a tube but she saw the dagger. _

_**(WARNING: GORE)**_

_She abruptly let go of dobby and threw her arm to the side. Her magic surged through her and redirected the dagger but not towards Bellatrix. Blood painted the walls as the dagger embedded itself into someone. _

_Hermione gasped as new tears rolled down her face. Narcissa Malfoy was standing protectively in front of her only child with a dagger sticking out of her throat. Blood spilled out of the woman's mouth as she fell to the floor. She made gurgling sounds as she convulsed on the floor. A few moments later she lay still in a pool of blood. _

"_Mother!" _

"_Cissa!" _

_Draco and Bellatrix dropped down to the woman's side and the knife was ripped from her throat. Bellatrix tried to heal her but it was in vain, she was already gone. Draco was shaking from head to toe as he turned towards Hermione. _

_Hermione was leaning back against the rail in disbelief, disgust and shame. She cried into her hands, she hadn't meant to kill anyone or even hurt them. Draco raised his wand and then someone placed their hand on Hermione's shoulder. _

"_NO!" Draco shouted as Hermione was taken away. She found herself on the beach with Dobby standing in front of her. She fell to her knees and chocked on her sobs and gasped for breath. _

_**(GORE OVER)**_

_She screamed for all she was worth and held her stomach and pressed her head into the sand. Her screams and sobs brought Harry and Ron aware of her presence but she backed away from them, crawling away on the sand. _

_Luna had also come out, since she was rescued from the manor as well. She approached Hermione silently and Hermione broke down even harder in Luna's arms. _

_Harry and Ron waited for her to calm down just outside of the cottage that was located a few yards away. _

"_What happened Hermione?" Luna asked softly. _

"_I killed, "she gasped, "I killed Narcissa Malfoy!"_

"Oh Hermione," Ginny said as she came over to embrace Hermione who was crying.

"I told myself I wouldn't kill anyone, I told myself there was other ways but I-"

"Hermione you didn't mean to," Ron said.

"Why did you never tell us?" Harry asked.

"Because I am a murderer Harry, the very thing we were fighting against," she cried.

"Hermione no," he replied, "You are not a murderer, it was an accident and you shouldn't blame yourself."

Sam had taken to holding her as she cried into his chest.

"That isn't all," Luna said. Everyone turned to Luna as Hermione quietened.

"After the Final Battle at Hogwarts everyone thought that Draco Malfoy disappeared," she started, "But before that, during the battle, he went after Hermione whenever he could. We were separated from everyone else near the library and he cornered us.

"He tried to kill us, and nearly succeeded had it not been for Neville. He came in brandishing the sword of Gryffindor and scared Malfoy away. We thought he was gone for good but the night that Hermione was attacked in the kitchen, we knew what had become of him."

"Did he say what he wanted Hermione?" Embry asked.

"He wants to kill me, or make me pay for killing his mother. He told me the other night that he might turn me because then Sam would have to kill me," she whispered. Sam started shaking and growling but Hermione calmed him down.

"He won't get to you," Sam promised. The other boys nodded as well as Leah and Ginny.

"Hermione did he ask you?" Ginny suddenly asked. Hermione looked confused before she followed Ginny's line of sight to her ring. Suddenly the phone call made sense.

"You knew!" she accused.

"Well of course I did," Ginny scoffed, "And I fully expect to be one of your bridesmaids."

"Of course," she grinned. Hermione embraced her friends and then bid them goodbye. Ginny had successfully lifted the mood a bit and everyone left around eight to go home or patrol.

"Hello?" Hermione said as she answered her phone.

"Hermione?"

"Edward?" she asked shocked. Sam was in the room in a split second watching with worried expression.

"I am at Bella's house and there is a foreign scent in here. It has been through her room, her belongings and even downstairs near Charlie. I don't recognise the scent but I don't think it has good intentions and it is defiantly a vampire. Would you be able to get the wolves over here to see if they can identify the smell?"

"Oh my," Hermione whispered, "I'll send Sam and Jake immediately."

She hung up and explained the situation to Sam. He took off towards Bella's house as Hermione called Jacob to follow him. Sam thought it might be Draco so he had her apparate over to Luna's until he returned.

"Stubborn wolf," she smiled.

_**And here is chapter 15 guys, I hope I didn't offend anyone with the dagger scene, if I did I apologise!**_

_**R&R please! I already have the next two chapters done and would like….up to maybe 75 or 80 reviews before I out them up since I have put three chapters up in one day!**_

_**Thanks again guys! **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay guys I hear quite a few of you are curious about Leah's imprint…well…IM NOT GONNA TELL! MWAHAHAHA!**

If you wish to know, review me your guesses and I will tell you if you are right, I'll give you three clues.

_**He is mentioned in Breaking Dawn**_

_**He does not become an actual character**_

_**Renesmee will not be in this story…entirely. **_

Come on guys this should be easy!

**Thanks for the reviews guys, keep them coming!**

**NOTE: I do this quite often (in other stories) but I will be including a photoshoot in this chapter because I like to try and bring some of the actor into the character such as Emma Watson's modelling. **

**_Also these are the possible places for Sam and Hermione's wedding! Please vote on what you want and the one with the highest votes will win! If you have other suggestions then please tell me!_**

_**Hogwarts – Great Hall converted**_

_**Hogwarts – Grounds **_

_**La Push – Beach**_

_**La Push – Forest clearing (backyard of someone's house?)**_

_**Other – review and give me a suggestion!**_

**Chapter 16**

"Hey Switzerland!" Hermione called. Bella turned around from where she was standing next to her truck and grinned.

"Hermione!"

The two girls embraced quickly and Hermione brought Bella to arms length.

"Is Charlie okay?" she asked.

"Yeah he's fine, inside watching the flat screen actually," Bella laughed. Hermione smiled and tugged Bella to Sam's car that she was 'borrowing'. For the past week the wolves and vampires had been taking turns watching over Bella and Charlie but Hermione decided that they needed a break. Bella would be staying with Hermione for the weekend while the boys ran patrols and set up the new workshop.

Bella was also helping Hermione set up the café with Leah, Luna and Kim tomorrow but today it was all about shooting Luna's new fashion magazine.

"Have you said farewell to Charlie?" Hermione asked. Bella nodded and they got in the car and drove to Luna's house where Kim and Leah were already waiting.

"Finally," Leah muttered. The five girls piled into the truck and Luna said they needed to start at the beach.

"I don't know why you wanted to do this today Luna, it pouring down," Hermione commented.

"Yes but see the rain keeps the Coilresters away," she said simply. Everyone looked at Luna with raised brows but didn't question her. When they arrived at the beach they carted everything halfway down to the beach.

Hermione and Luna set up some charms so that passerby's would only see a few girls swimming in the water. They also charmed themselves and the equipment etc to repel the water. They set up a small change room and styling room. Kim volunteered to be the stylist while Luna took the pictures.

Suddenly the rain stopped to a very light spitting of rain and Luna grinned, this would be perfect.

"Leah I was wondering if you would mind helping me out, I have a dress made for you," Luna said. Leah looked stunned and slightly afraid.

"You want me to wear a dress," she asked monotonously. Luna nodded her head and Leah sighed and nodded. She quickly walked into the change room where she changed into an ivory coloured dress. It was a halter neck that dipped low and was fitting to the waist where it flared out to her ankles.

"Over here Leah!" Kim called. Leah huffed and sat down and waiting for Kim to finish. When she looked in the mirror she actually smiled, she had brown tones for her make-up and her hair didn't look like a bob anymore, it was more of a layered look and the ends flicked outwards.

She walked outside and saw Hermione in a plain ivory coloured dress that was strapless and was fitted until it got to her hips and flared slightly. Her hair was down and in loose curls and ended at her waist. She had brown toned make-up as well and Leah guessed that Luna wanted to keep this natural.

"What first Luna?" Hermione asked.

I would like you both in front of the surf, don't worry if it touches the dresses, and I would like it if you would shoot this one together," she replied. Kim came out to watch and Hermione looked at Leah with a nervous look.

Leah pulled Hermione in front of the shore and they began to pose, taking advice from Luna, Bella and Kim every so often.

"They are beautiful," Bella whispered. Soon they were done and Luna asked if they could do individual shots. Leah decided to do hers kneeling in the water while Hermione opted to lie on the beach although she had to sit up a few times to avoid swallowing the water as it brushed past her.

Luna was having a ball and soon they packed the equipment back up, with some magical help, and moved to the forest. Hermione was then changed into a fur top and tasselled skirt (think her picture with the horseman in the background).

Two hours later Hermione changed back into her white sweater and black skirt with a sigh of relief. Luna had gotten Leah in a few more outfits before the girl started to get really irritated.

"I say it's about time for the movies," Kim suggested. The girls had decided to have a quiet movie night at Hermione's to try and have one night void of anything to do with vampires and wolves. Night was falling as they arrived at Hermione's. They immediately prepared all their food first which meant microwaving the popcorn, dishing out the confectionary and ordering pizza, a lot of pizza.

They quickly converted the lounge room into a sleeping area consisting of the couch for one person, and a hell of a lot of pillows, blankets a few mattresses and beanbags on the floor.

"What shall we watch first?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Coyote Ugly!" Kim shouted. They slipped the DVD in the machine and sat down to watch the movie. Leah had hogged the couch while the other four where huddled up on the floor together.

"I'm going to get changed," Hermione said. She quickly changed into a pair of black satin shorts and tank top. When she came back the other girls changed into their pyjamas. As Kim was coming back out she tripped over the side of the couch and landed on Hermione.

"Oof." Hermione mock glared at the girl and suddenly grabbed a pillow from behind her and threw it at Kim. Kim ducked and it hit Leah who growled and threw it back but it kit Bella in the side of the head. Bella tried to get to her feet but fell over and landed on Luna.

Moments later a full on pillow fight erupted with the girls screaming and laughing the entire time, even Leah though she had to hold back slightly. Suddenly an array of pillows started attacking everyone and they turned to see Luna with her hands behind her back with an innocent expression, she used her wand!

Hermione went to stalk towards Luna but was hit in the back with a pillow and sent tumbling into Leah. They both landed on the cough and started battling each other on the couch while the other three battled it out around the coffee table and make-shift beds.

Hermione let out a loud scream as she was almost knocked form the cough and not moments later they heard thundering footsteps.

"Hermione!" Sam shouted as he ran into the room followed by the rest of the pack. Kim and Bella shouted and fell onto the floor in shock while Hermione and Leah gasped at the sudden interruption and accidently sent themselves over the back of the couch. They landed with a loud thud and were tangled together on the floor.

The men had finally realised what they had stumbled upon, a pillow fight full of girls in their sleepwear. Some blushed while others wolf whistled. Sam ran over and grabbed Hermione from the floor.

"Why were you screaming!" he asked frantically. Hermione was still laughing as Jake and Jared checked their girls over for any injuries.

"I almost fell off the couch when I tried to hit Leah with a pillow," she laughed. Sam sighed as Leah pulled herself from the floor and glared at Sam. She sat back on the couch and grabbed more pizza.

"Food!" Embry shouted with glee.

"Buzz of, this is girls food only," Leah replied.

"So why are you eating it?" Quil asked with a grin.

"Quil," Hermione warned. He shut up immediately and Sam noticed Hermione's state of dress. He ducked down and picked up a blanket and wrapped it around her.

"Sam what are you doing?" she asked.

"You look cold?"

"Oh…well I'm not but thanks," she replied. The guys laughed knowing why he had covered her up but she obviously didn't get it.

"So did you guys find anything?" she asked. The guys shook their heads and Hermione mock glared at them.

"So why are you all here then?" she asked with a raised brow, "I told you we would be occupied tonight Sam."

"Uh, just wanted to check on you," he replied. Hermione gave him a quick kiss in appreciation before shooing them out of the house.

The girls watched the rest of Coyote Ugly, the Ugly Truth and then X-Men Origins: Wolverine.

"I would so do Wolverine in a second," Kim gushed.

"You have your own wolverine Kim," Bella laughed.

"Oh my god you're right," Kim shouted and then laughed. They stayed up for a while longer before falling asleep in the living room. Sam came home at 1am from his patrol and saw them all sprawled out on the floor. He crept over and kissed Hermione on the temple before silently going to his room.

-Next Night—

"I shouldn't be here," Bella said as she walked down to the council meeting with Hermione.

"Oh don't worry, you need to meet the new pups anyway," Hermione laughed.

"I heard that," three voices chimed. Seth came running up to them and embraced Hermione.

"Hi Seth," she laughed.

"Hey you must be Bella," he said happily as he extended his hands towards the girl.

"And your Leah's brother," she replied.

"So it would seem," he said, "Better hurry Hermione the food's almost gone."

Seth ran off down towards the fire where everyone else sat and Hermione pulled Bella with her.

"Those are the two newest recruits, Brady and Collin," Hermione pointed out. The two smaller guys were gulping down their food and trying to steal off each others plates.

"Cool," was all Bella could think of to say. Hermione pulled Bella in between herself and Jacob as Billy smiled in greeting.

"Sorry we're late," Hermione apologised, "Sam hid the car keys from me again."

"Because you keep stealing them," he grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes and rest her head on his shoulder. Billy began telling the stories of the tribe and once again Hermione felt like she was being whisked away to another place.

"How did you like them Bella?" Hermione asked when everyone was packing up.

"They were amazing," she answered, "They way he told them, it was so real."

"Aren't they?" Hermione grinned.

"You ready for your graduation tomorrow?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Do you want to come to my after party?"

"Oh," Hermione said surprised, "Well I don't think it would be appropriate."

"Please," she begged.

"Oh fine what time?" she relented. Bella gave her the details and told her to bring Luna as well. Sam took Hermione home after she handed over his keys and they crawled into bed.

"Two weeks until we're open for business," Sam grinned. They had planned everything so that in two weeks, they would open their shops and start work, the whole pack was excited and Seth had even asked to work at the café with Hermione.

Soon they fell to sleep listening to each others heartbeats. What they didn't notice was a pair of red eyes peering at them through the open window. The figure sneered at them before running off, their red hair flying in the wind.

**What's this? Another vampire out for Hermione's blood! **

**HAHA NO!**

**You can guess who it is but can you guess why? I'm sure you can its easy!**

_**Keep those reviews coming people and don't forget to vote on where you want the wedding to be held! **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews guys, this is how the voting is standing right now!**

_**Hogwarts – Great Hall converted - 1**_

_**Hogwarts – Grounds - 3**_

_**La Push – Beach - 4**_

_**La Push – Forest clearing - 1**_

_**Other – 1**_

Okay guys I have decided that La Push Beach will probably (But still unsure so keep voting) be where the wedding is held. Not I need to know about the reception, I have a few ideas but I want to hear what you think.

_**Reception  
**_

_**La Push – Outside someone's house that has a clearing (tents and whatnot can be set up like Bill and Fleur's wedding)**_

_**Luna's house**_

_**Hogwarts – (if the votes come up for it)**_

_**Other – (Suggestions please)**_

**Don't forget to vote because my final decisions on the wedding and reception will be made when I post up chapter 19! THAT'S ONLY TWO CHAPTERS AWAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight!**

**Chapter 17**

"Hermione we are going to be late," Luna commented. Hermione was just finishing her hair before they went to Bella's party. She had cried when she saw Bella graduate and was thoroughly embarrassed when Leah started teasing her when she got back.

"Coming," Hermione shouted as she ran to the car. She was wearing a simple black one shouldered dress that reached mid-thigh. Luna was wearing a light blue dress with a white bow around her waist. Luna drove them to the party and they soon found themselves surrounded by teenagers.

They quickly found Bella with the Cullen's and greeted them.

"So how did it feel?" Hermione asked Bella.

"Great," she grinned.

"Savour the feeling Bella," Jasper smirked, "After all how many times does one get to graduate."

They laughed and Hermione suddenly remembered something. She pulled out four pieces of parchment and gave them to each on of the Cullen's and Bella. The parchement was decorated with fancy writing and a few enchanted flowers and ribbons that moved around the edges of the page.

"These are the invites to my Wedding. It took some time but I finally 'persuaded' Sam to let you come. It will be held in three weeks," she explained.

"Where is it being held?" Alice asked.

"Well we're not quite sure yet but I will let you know as soon as we have decided," Hermione replied.

"Oh I can't wait, weddings are amazing," she gushed.

"Mummy!" a voice called out. Everyone looked around for the voice but suddenly Hermione was lifted up in the air and spun around from behind. When she was set down she immediately turned towards the perpetrator and saw a grinning Embry.

"I should have known," she smirked, "What are you boys doing here?"

Jacob and Quil had arrived and greeted Bella, Luna and Hermione while not surprisingly ignoring the Cullen's.

"Bella invited me," Jacob replied. Two small gasps were suddenly heard and the group turned to look at Luna and Alice who had a far away look in their eyes. A moment later they snapped out of it and turned towards each other.

"An army?" Luna asked.

"Looks like it," Alice replied, "We saw a boy, and he was passing around one of your shirts Bella. He was getting other vampires to smell it, there had to of been at least 20 of them. I saw them a couple of days ago and we agreed to go to Seattle but…"

"Now they are coming here," Luna finished.

"We need to go, now," Hermione said as she pulled her keys from her car. The Cullen's took Bella to their house and Luna drove Hermione and the boys behind them. They all entered the house where the Cullen's were already gathered in the living room.

"They will be here in four days," Alice said. Hermione was getting worried, this could be bad, very bad.

"This isn't good," Carlisle said, "This could turn into a blood bath."

"Who's behind it?" Edward asked.

"I don't know," Alice said, "Luna and I didn't recognise anyone."

"That's Riley Biers," Edward said seeing the images in Alice's mind, "He's local, he didn't start this."

"There's an army coming and not enough of us to fight them," Jasper stated.

"Wait a minute, what army?" Jacob asked.

"Newborns," Carlisle answered, "Our kind."

"What do they want?" Embry asked.

"They were passing around Bella's scent," Luna said.

"Well then that's it, count us in," Jacob said.

"No wa-"

"Isabella Marie Swan if you even think that we are staying out of this then I will hex you so badly you wont know which way is up anymore," Hermione said with a glare.

"I don't think she knows which way is up now," Emmett laughed.

"Not the time Emmett," Bella whispered.

"We will need some training," Jasper said, "Newborns are different from us and I have experience dealing with them."

"Do you think Sam would come to an…agreement of sorts?" Carlisle asked.

"As long as he gets to kill some vampires," Hermione said rolling her eyes with a sigh.

"When and where would you like us?" Luna asked.

"Oh no," Jacob piped up, "There is no way you are fighti-"

"Jacob Black I did not ask you," Luna said with a rare glare. Jacob retreated but still clenched his fists, he didn't want her to fight, and she could get hurt or killed…or worse, turned.

-Next Day—

"I'm going Sam," Hermione snapped.

"No Hermione," Sam fired back, "You could get hurt."

"So could you! Look I am not having this argument right now, let's go."

She stormed out of the house and shifted into her wolf form. They met the others in the forest and Sam led the way towards the clearing where they were to meet the Cullen's. As they got closer Hermione and Luna's forms seemed to grow bit by bit until they were a third of the size of the pack.

As they approached the clearing they saw the Cullen's, Emmett had just been thrown off by Jasper and landed with a loud thud.

"Again!" he shouted.

"Not now Emmett, they're here," Carlisle stated. The pack emerged from the trees and Hermione and Luna reverted back to their human forms. Jacob and Sam growled and stood closer, not trusting the Cullen's enough to be in their human forms.

Edward conveyed this message so it seemed he would be the translator. Carlisle approached them and Sam growled. Hermione rolled her eyes and approached the vampire, that didn't bode well with Sam.

"Welcome," Carlisle greeted as he shook Hermione's hand, "We thank you."

"Anything for family," Hermione replied with a smile at Bella.

"They don't want them to fight," Edward said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him as he stared at Hermione and Luna.

"Sam and Jacob do not wish for their imprints to fight and the rest of their pack bar Leah are worried about them," he explained. Although Hermione was touched she was also insulted that they thought she couldn't handle herself.

"That is not their choice to make," Luna said simply as she stepped forward. Leah came up to stand behind them and nudged their legs, she was going to support them.

"Besides, you said the main thing here is that we protect Bella," Luna said looking at the girl, "We can protect Bella while you take out the army."

"There is no way I am leaving-"

"We are not asking you too although it would be best, they know of you Edward," Hermione snapped, "They know Bella will be wherever you are."

Edward didn't have anything else to say to that but tightened his hold on Hermione anyway.

"Japer has experience with Newborns," Carlisle said as he steered the conversation topic away from an impending argument, "He can tell us how to defeat them."

"How are they different," Edward translated.

"Vampires are never stronger than when they are in the first few months of their vampire life. Their own human blood still lingers in their tissue and can become almost impossible to defeat without the right knowledge," Jasper said, "This is why they are created in the first place.

"There are two main points to defeating them. Never let them get their arms around you, they will crush you instantly. Never go for the obvious kill, they will expect that and you will loose," he explained. His tone was so serious and Hermione wandered if he was speaking from direct experience.

Emmett was going to be Jasper's first opponent for the demonstration. It didn't last long, Jasper was good, and he was smart and agile whereas Emmett was all brawn.

"Never loose focus," Jasper said to Emmett as he lay on the ground. Carlisle and Edward were up next and this battle lasted slightly longer than the previous as Jasper observed them.

It seemed as though Edward had won as he threw Carlisle to the ground but as he faced a smirking Jasper he was brought down himself.

"Never turn your back on an enemy," Hermione whispered.

The fights continued but the pack never settled, they were alert and watching, figuring out their own fighting tactics.

"Our turn," Hermione stated as she stood up from the ground. Sam growled but Hermione just glared at him.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked. Luna nodded and stood to join her. Jacob came up to stand next to Bella with a whimper, it seemed as though Luna was giving him the silent treatment while they were here.

"Of course we're sure," Hermione replied, "We would also like to choose our opponents."

"Sam say's no," Edward said quickly.

"Well if he wants me to die in this fight then by all means," Hermione said with a raised brow. She went to sit back down but a whine from Sam indicated that she had won.

"Who do you chose?" Jasper asked. Luna and Hermione looked at each other before answering in sync.

"All of you."

Growls erupted from the pack and Bella gasped. The Cullen's were shocked, they couldn't fight two girls all together, and they didn't want to hurt them at all. A loud whistle from Luna was heard and they quietened down.

"Hermione obviously has a plan so quiet down," she said with a smile. Hermione nodded and turned to face the Cullen's.

"As I said before, the army will think that Bella is where Edward is so, we separate them. Edward Cullen do not interrupt me! My plan, should you accept, is that Luna and I will take Bella up to the mountains to hide. I am highly capable of erecting charms and spells that will protect us from being seen, heard and smelled.

"If something should happen I also propose to take the new wolves with us as added protection. I want to take Seth as the main wolf and Collin and Brady to follow his lead, they need to learn somehow."

"Who will protect La Push?" Edward translated.

"I think that the two newest wolves would be sufficient. Luke and Adam phased only two days ago and should be enough to warn us of trespassers," Hermione answered. The army was close and because of the number of vampires that were showing up two more boys had phased.

(I know this is out of the timeline but I don't care, sorry if it irritates some of you)

"Edward we are asking you to trust us with Bella," Luna said, "We are also trusting that you will help us in any way we can to protect each other in case something should happen."

The Cullen's wills were breaking and moments later they conceded defeat, they would fight these girls.

"We will fight you on two conditions," Carlisle said, "You must fight individually in case you should be separated and you will only fight half of us."

Hermione nodded and they decided that Luna would go first. She was up against Rosalie, Esme and Alice and Edward. Luna pulled out her wand but not a moment later it was taken from her by Edward. Luna smiled as the Cullen's lunged at her, all from different directions. Although they were fast Luna knew what they were going to do so she ducked to lay flat on the ground.

The family hit each other where she had just been standing and the forced sent each of them flying back the way they came. Luna stood up again and grabbed her fallen wand. She quickly drew a circle on the floor and then extended her arm so that her want pointed to the sky.

Edward was the first to hit the shield and as soon as it touched a blue light flickered to indicate the contact. The other three had by now hit the same shield, unable to stop their momentum. All at once their legs started moving and the pack and Emmet roared with laughter. Luna had used a spell to cause their legs to move erratically, almost like a bad dance.

"That's enough," Jasper grinned, "But if you hadn't have gotten your wand back Luna you would have surely lost."

"I know," she said with a smile, "That's why I got it back."

"My turn," Hermione said as she walked into the middle of the clearing, she was up against Jasper, Emmet and Carlisle. What she did though surprised everyone; she threw her wand at Sam.

"Look after this for me would you," she grinned. The Cullen boys looked a little reluctant but decided to respect her wishes. Once again the vampires lunged, but this time one by one. Emmet came first and nearly hit her had she not apparated away. She appeared behind Jasper and ducked when his fist came flying around at her head.

Suddenly arms wrapped around her and held her tight, Emmett had caught her.

"Well that was quick," Rosalie scoffed. Hermione just grinned when she heard the comment. Jasper and Carlisle had stood at a still, thinking they had won. Hermione shifted into her wolf form and Emmet lost his hold on her because of her shifting form. She bolted away closely followed by the three men. She weaved around the area and caused Emmett to hit a tree that creaked from the blow.

As she was running she suddenly shifted back to her human form and raised her hand towards Carlisle.

"Bombarda!" she shouted. The ground beneath the vampire exploded and sent him colliding with Rosalie on the sidelines. Emmet and Jasper were now trying to think of ways to get around her. She grinned at them before shouting something else.

"Avis!"

A flock of little canaries zoomed towards the two vampires and surrounded their heads, pecking them. The Jasper and Emmett were getting annoyed so they quickly squished the birds. They looked back to where Hermione was only to see her gone.

Soon they caught onto her scent behind them and turned around, they couldn't see her. Vines suddenly came up from within the ground and wrapped around their forms, immobilizing them. Hermione reappeared moments later with her hands outstretched.

"Do you really think this can hold vampires?" Emmet asked with a laugh.

"No but the fire dancing at your feet will," she smirked. The two men looked down and saw that the bottom of the vines were on fire. Their eyes widened as they conceded defeat. Hermione extinguished the fire and they broke out of their bindings.

"Is that it?" Bella asked tentatively.

"Not yet," Luna replied.

The wolves were confused they just conceded defeat.

"I think you forgot something Hermione," Jasper grinned. An arm wrapped around her neck and Hermione's eyes widened, how could she have forgotten about Carlisle?

"Bugger," she cursed.

"Very good job Hermione, nearly had us there," Carlisle complemented. Hermione just nodded with a slight frown.

"What's with the frown?" Bella asked.

"I failed," Hermione muttered. Everyone was shocked; she had disarmed two vampires on her own, at once!

"Oh don't mind her, if she gets anything less than perfect on a test she thinks she has failed," Luna said to everyone. Hermione pouted and stalked over to Sam to grab her wand.

"So will you cooperate with my plan?" Hermione asked. Edward looked at Bella for a moment before nodding.

"Excellent," she said, "Now it's time for me to go home because I desperately need a shower."

"We will call you later," Luna said, "Good-bye."

The two girls shifted back into their wolf forms and departed with the rest of the pack. Everyone parted ways when they got back to the reservation but no one was in a good mood.

Luna POV

Running home was relaxing but everyone was in a bad mood, I guess, me included. Jacob had been pushing me not to fight ever since he found out about this and it was quite upsetting.

It was nice that he worried about me but it wasn't nice that he couldn't respect my decisions and give me some space. It hurt, not talking to him, but it was for his own good, maybe he would realise that he cannot control me or what I do.

I knew Hermione was feeling the same way with Sam but she was more fiery that me. She had built up a strong wall because of the war and knew how to deal with people because of that. I know I am stronger now too but it's not like me to be fiery, it just isn't me.

"Luna please talk to me," Jacob pleaded as we entered the house. I glanced at him for a minute before sitting down in the living room. He sat next to me and grabbed my hands.

"Please just talk to me," he begged.

"Why are you so against me fighting?" I asked simply.

"Because you could get hurt and I won't be there to protect you and I can't loose you, not now. Not ever," he replied. Now that made me feel special. From years of my housemates hiding my things and being called Loony, this was different.

Yes people stopped doing it when I became friend with Harry and helped fight in the war but it wasn't the same, I had never had anyone care about me like this.

"What you need to understand Jacob is that I can fight and when I need protecting I will ask. I know my limits. What I need you to do is respect my decision as I am respecting yours. Do you think that I really want you going out there knowing that you could get hurt or killed?

"But Luna-"

"And you are doing it again Jacob Black," I suddenly snapped back. This reminded me of the time I had to snap at Harry during the war, it was the only way to get his attention.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he hung his head, "Just…be careful."

That made me smile, he finally understood. I sat back on the couch and gathered him in my arms, which was hard because he was much bigger then me.

-Hermione POV—

When we got home I immediately went to have a shower, I felt so dirty. When I turned invisible at the demonstration I crawled along the ground to get behind them. They didn't notice the noise because of the constant chirping of my birds.

"Hermione!" Sam called as I stood under the hot water.

"In here Sam, but you can't come in," I said back knowing he could hear me.

"Hermione we need to talk," he called again.

"Can it wait, I have dirt in places that I don't like and it is highly uncomfortable."

"Just hurry please!"

I rolled my eyes and quickly finished up my shower. I threw on a pair of red shorts and a tank top, there was no need to have longer pyjamas since I had my own personal heater. I quickly found Sam in the living room in a pair of sweats just blankly looking at the television.

"What's wrong Sam?" I asked him knowing full well what it was.

"Are you sure you want to be apart of this?" he asked referring to the fight.

"I will not let my family suffer through this when I know I can help. I am smart Sam and I know my limits. I will not fight vampires if I can help it but should the need arise I needed to be ready," I replied.

"But Seth and-"

"They will be there, why shouldn't you feel safe about that?"

"Because I won't be there," he shouted. The volume startled me and I moved back a few steps against my will. Sam noticed this and his head dropped.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. I slowly walked over and placed my hands on his shoulders which made him look up at me.

"I love you Sam, I really do and I understand your concern. How do you think I feel knowing you will be out there battling on the front lines while I am stuck not knowing anything on the side. I am not used to being on the sidelines, I am used to fighting for what I believe in and that is protecting those I care about."

Sam didn't say anything but pulled me down to sit in his lap. He buried his face in my neck and I stroked his hair. His silence told me that he understood, that he wasn't happy about it but he would abide by my decision and that's all I needed.

"I love you," he whispered.

**Okay here is chapter 17 guys hope you liked it! R&R please I hope to get up to maybe 95 by the time I put up the next chapter and, **

_**DON'T FOGET TO VOTE!**_

_**NOTE: **_ALSO SOME OF YOU MADE SOME GUESSES ON LEAH'S IMPRINT AND I CAN TELL YOU THAT MOST OF YOU WERE RIGHT! THOUGH I WILL BE CHANGING HIS NAME (SLIGHTLY) BECAUSE IT SOUNDS QUITE SILLY TO ME.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi guys! Once again thanks for the fantastic reviews! Everything is basically starting from here now (all the good and important bits!).

Here are the standings for the wedding, when I post the next chapter that will be the final ruling! Come on guys get these votes rolling in! So far it looks like wedding will be in Hogwarts Grounds and reception in La Push (I was thinking maybe a beachside reception since a lot of people want the beach too?)

Things could change by next chapter though!

_**Wedding**_

_**Hogwarts – Great Hall converted - 3**_

_**Hogwarts – Grounds - 6**_

_**La Push – Beach - 5**_

_**La Push – Forest clearing - 1**_

_**Other – 1**_

Reception

_La Push – Outside someone's house that has a clearing (tents and whatnot can be set up like Bill and Fleur's wedding) - 2_

_Luna's house_

_Hogwarts – 1_

_Other – 2 (Room of Requirement and Weasley House)_

**NOTE: some of you commented on Hermione's wandless magic and the reason I had her do it is because she is the 'brightest witch of her age' so I think it's logical that she can do SOME wandless magic though it drains her heaps!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter!

-In a Dark Place- (Dun Dun Da!)

"What do you want with her anyway? She is a pathetic human," a voice sneered in disgust.

"She killed my mate and I will have my revenge," another voice hissed, "Besides I watched that witch you are after, she isn't that special and she doesn't even smell that good."

"Her scent is covered by her wolves' stench but my reasons for going after her are very similar to yours. She killed my mother and ruined my life, it's her fault I am what I am, so it's only fair that she should pay the consequences."

"Whatever, just stay out of my way," she growled.

"Go back to seducing your newborns Victoria," he rolled his eyes, "We leave in a few hours anyway."

"You had best watch your back Draco," she sneered before walking off. Draco growled in her direction and turned to punch a wall that crumbled on impact.

"I will get my revenge on you Hermione Granger, you cannot escape me."

-With Hermione—

"Are you ready?" Sam asked as he grasped his imprints shoulders.

"Sam we will be completely safe, trust me," she smiled. She knew it was killing him that she was a part of this but she had no choice. He leaned down and kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him and it hit her, this could be the last time she held him.

The thought brought tears to her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall, she couldn't let Sam see that she was breaking.

"Claire and Kim will be here in a few minutes," he whispered in her ear.

"As will everyone else," she replied. All the imprints and elders were coming to their house for protection while the battle went on. Hermione had enchanted the house to enlarge the bedrooms and conjured enough beds for everyone.

"Brady and Collin will protect them," Sam said.

"They aren't the only ones," Hermione smiled.

"What?"

"I have called in some reinforcements," she said. Not a second later multiple pops were heard as people apparated into the living room. Sam and Hermione walked downstairs to greet the people. Standing in their living room stood Neville, Ron, Harry and Ginny. They each had a type of bag with them, similar to Hermione's.

"Hermione!" they shouted and ran to embrace her. Once they pulled apart they greeted Sam, though not in the same fashion, it was more of shaking hands and such.

"Why didn't you tell me you called them?" Sam asked his fiancé.

"I only called them last night after you had gone to patrol, I didn't really have a chance," she replied.

"We have decided that Neville and I will stay here and protect everyone while Harry and Ron are to join you up in the clearing, they have experience dealing with vampires and would never let Hermione risk herself like this without them," Ginny explained.

"We appreciate the help," Sam said gratefully. They all nodded and soon they heard Embry's pack call from outside. They all walked out to the porch where trucks and people were showing up. Everyone piled inside into the expended living room and sat down.

"Alright everyone," Sam said as he stood, "The plan is simple; everyone bar Seth, Brady and Collin will be coming with me. Seth will be going with Hermione and Luna to protect Bella I the mountains and Brady and Collin will be patrolling the boarders here. Now we have Hermione and Luna's friends here to help us, Ginny and Neville will be staying here to protect you while Harry and Ron will be coming with us to fight. No one is to leave their positions until I give the signal, are we clear?"

Everyone made noised of confirmation before Sam nodded. Everyone said their good-byes and walked outside. Luna, Seth and Hermione were leaving now while everyone else would be leaving tomorrow.

"Stay safe," Sam whispered to Hermione.

"Always," she replied. She got into Luna's car and was soon driving towards Bella's house. She collected Bella from Charlie saying they were having a girl's night and she would be back the next night.

They drove to the Cullen's where they said their good-byes (well Bella did) and stood in the living room. Luna had taken Seth's hand as Hermione took Bella's.

"You will feel like your being pulled through a tube but it will be over in a matter of seconds," Hermione explained. They were going to apparate to the campsite, so not to leave a scent trail. Moments later they appeared in a snowy clearing high up on the mountains.

Seth and Bella had warming charms placed on them while Luna set up their magical tent. Hermione was busy running around placing wards and spells that would render their campsite invisible. She couldn't do anything about the smell other than running around a few times in her wolf form; hopefully it would last long enough for anyone to be deterred.

Seth had phased into his wolf form and sat outside the tent while Luna had taken Bella inside.

"Seth come inside, the battle isn't until tomorrow, you will get cold," Hermione said. Seth snorted, he was a wolf, he wouldn't get cold. Hermione rolled her eyes but he phased back and walked inside.

-Next Day—

"The Battle will be starting in a few minutes," Luna said suddenly. Seth was outside phased but a few minutes later he poked his head in and whined, it had started. Hermione sighed and tried to ignore her pounding heart and her incessant worrying.

Bella was seated next to Luna looking terrified, she was worrying about everyone but knew she couldn't do anything. The heard Seth moving around outside and Hermione walked outside, she didn't want him to be alone while this was going on.

No sooner had she walked outside did she see a small explosion just ouside of her wards. Her eyes widened as Victoria ran past, only stopping for a few seconds to look in their area. Seth and Hermione held their breaths but exhaled in relief when she kept going.

Another explosion on the boarder of her wards brought Hermione's attention to something wrong. She looked at Seth and commanded him to protect Bella and Luna. She slowly walked up to her wards to see if she could see anything. She was trying to look but suddenly a blur shot in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her through the wards.

She was thrown into a tree and she felt a snap in her ribs. She looks up with a cough at Draco Malfoy.

"Did you really think those wards would work on me, I can see right through them," he jeered. Hermione glared at him and held her side as she stood.

"You know I didn't mean to kill her," she whispered, "I never wanted to hurt her, it wasn't my intention."

"But you still did," he roared. His red eyes bore into her and she could feel the hate and anger radiating off him. She felt around for her wand but she had left it back in the tent on the table. She cursed and tried to think of something top save her. She couldn't see into the wards but she could hear Seth whining, he was trying to get to her but her command stopped him.

"Seth you stay and protect them even if Sam tells you not to," she said strongly knowing Seth could hear her. A few howls were heard in the distance and she knew that Sam knew she was in trouble.

"Don't ignore me," Draco sneered as he launched himself at her. He knocked her sideways into a small cliff face. She gained a small cut on her forehead and maybe a concussion but it didn't stop her. She faced him and knew what she had to do, she didn't want to kill him but she didn't want to part from Sam either.

She focused her magic and raised her arms. Fire licked at the snow as it crept towards Draco who she had bound not seconds before. She was using all of her energy on these two spells and she wondered if she could keep it up. Just as the fire was about to eat away at Draco, he broke out of her restraints.

He knocked her back and landed on top of her as they went skidding in the snow towards the tent. He was holding her down by her throat with one hand and holding up her left wrist with the other. She knew she wasn't going to survive this, she was about to be killed or turned. At least four ribs were broken as well as her right collar bone and ankle.

He lifted her wrist to his mouth and grinned evilly.

"I always wanted to spill your filthy blood and now, I finally get my chance. This is for my mother mudblood," he growled as he opened his mouth. Hermione was whimpering and closed her eyes, just waiting for death but she soon felt his weight leave her.

She opened her eyes and heard a feral roar as Seth vaulted out of the wards and knocked Draco from her. She lay there in the snow, cold and hurt but she watched as Seth fought Draco. She could see that Draco was winning since he was using his strange Vampiric power to manipulate the air to blow up and slice Seth.

She raised her left arm towards them and focused the remaining magic she had to sever Draco's connection to his powers. It was a complicated spell that she had read about in sixth year and it was very draining. Seth gained the upper hand and Draco was panicking.

He hadn't fought a wolf before and he was losing. Seth managed to rip his head off in a split second opportunity and Hermione sighed and relinquished her spell. Seth pulled the rest of him apart and pashed back, calling for Luna. Luna came running out and quickly burned Draco's remains to ash.

"Hermione!" Bella called as she too ran outside. Seth had phased back to a wolf to keep an eye on the battle and he whimpered every so often. Luna pulled down the wards and the tent in a few minutes, knowing she didn't have the potions needed to heal Hermione, they were back at the house with Ginny.

"We need to get down there," Seth said as he phased back, again.

Hermione nodded as Seth picked her up but cried out in pain as her ribs were jolted. He placed her on his back and tried to be as careful as possible.

"Luna can you apparate us there?" Hermione asked. Luna nodded and grabbed hold of Bella and Seth. It took a bit of concentration but a moment later they were standing in the clearing where the Cullen's and the pack stood, purple smoke from the burning bodies of the newborns rising in the air.

"Hermione!" Sam shouted as he ran over. He didn't dare move her from Seth's back in fear of hurting her more but he did grab her face and looked into her eyes.

"Why didn't you let him help?" he whispered to her.

"Because he has a family he had to get back to, I couldn't let him be hurt," she whispered back. Seth was almost in tears thinking about how he had to watch her get beaten up by a vampire.

"Sam I tried, I'm sorry," he whimpered. Sam turned to him with a grateful expression.

"You did great Seth and I am proud of you," he said strongly, "You did what you could and that's all I would ever ask of you, thank you."

"I'm sorry Seth," Hermione whispered knowing she had caused this pain. She didn't mean to but she had done it anyway. Harry and Ron then ran over to see if she was alright but they too were afraid to move her too much.

"Leah no!" Hermione suddenly shouted. Everyone watched as she went after a stray newborn but the vampire was quick, he almost had his arms around Leah when Jake ripped him off. All the wolves phased to help him but they were too late, the vampire had crushed the left side of jakes body.

Seth watched in horror as Jacob phased back and cried out in pain, the bones in his left side shattered. Luna screamed bloody murder and before the other wolves could rip the vampire apart she had raised her wand and set him alight. She was furious and worried, as soon as the vampire was reduced to ash she ran over to Jake, not caring about his exposed body and started checking him over.

"We need to get back," she whispered frantically as tears cascaded down her face. Bella was horrified and the boys quickly phased back and picked Jacob up. Luna had no more energy to apparate and Hermione was out of the question. Harry and Ron couldn't apparate them back because they didn't really know where they would end up in this unfamiliar place.

"The Volturi is coming, you need to leave now," Alice chimed.

"May I come to tend to Jacob and Hermione after this Sam?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered for him. She knew that Sam would be wary and she was too but she trusted them more. She had enough potions at the house to tend to broken bones but with the severity of Jacobs she knew he would need it the most that is if his body temperature doesn't mess with the potions effects.

They quickly arrived back to the house where George and Ginny were waiting with the elders and imprints. They gasped in horror at the sight of the slightly bloody pack members, the injured Hermione and crushed Jacob. Billy was in tears as soon as he saw his son and followed them into the guest room. Hermione and Jacob were placed gently on the beds and they each couldn't hold back cried of pain at the movement of their injured bodies.

Ginny and Harry brought in a case of potions and quickly started to administer them. They tried a bone repair potion on Jake but it wasn't working, he was burning it up too fast. His bones started to heal wrong so they gave him one to stop the healing process which seemed to work for five minutes at a time.

Hermione's bones were much easier to fix but it was the lasting effect of her concussion that was the worst. She was leaning over the side of the bed throwing up clear goo into a large bucket, and it was filling up quickly. They gave her a nausea potions but it didn't seem to work as she didn't feel nauseous. (this has happened to me before so I know how much it sucks, it comes on suddenly and you don't even feel it in your stomach until after)

Fifteen minuted had passed when Carlisle Cullen arrived. Hermione's vomiting seemed to come in smaller intervals but it wasn't stopping yet. Carlisle quickly set to work on fixing Jakes bones but shooed everyone bar Hermione out of the room. Everyone waited in the living room hearing his pain filled screams.

Half an hour later they stopped and Sam took Billy in to see his son. Hermione had gone white as a sheet while hearing the boy on the next bed screaming. She was remembering her time at Malfoy Manor and suddenly it didn't seem so bad. Sure she had felt pain there but what Jacob was going through right now was so much worse.

Luna was crying silently in the living room as she felt her wolf's pain. Ginny had wrapped her in a hug but Luna felt numb.

"Luna he is asking for you," Carlisle said as he came out. Luna was up in a flash as she ran into the room and dropped to Jacobs's side.

"Jacob," she whispered. He was wrapped in bandages and covered in sweat but to her he couldn't look more beautiful.

"You're safe," he whispered with a smile, which was all he cared about, she was safe and unharmed.

"Of course I am safe," she replied softly as she ran her fingers through his hair and along his face.

"I love you," she murmured as she leaned down to kiss him. Jacob couldn't be happier, she had yet to say she loved him since they had been together and this was probably the best thing she could have said to him right now.

"I love you too," he replied. Luna had crawled onto the side of the bed and carefully lay next to her wolf. Both of them were soon asleep and Hermione struggled to get out of bed. Sam had gone outside to tell everyone what had happened just before Luna had come in and she wanted to see him.

She stumbled slightly as she stood but managed to keep what was left of her stomach inside her body. She walked outside to the living room and walked up behind Leah who was sitting on the couch facing away from her. She leaned down until she was beside Leah's ear who hadn't noticed her yet.

"Don't you ever do that again," Hermione said. Leah jumped and turned to look at her with wide eyes. Soon that changed to a small smile as she stood and hugged Hermione over the couch.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Leah murmured.

"I'm okay," Hermione whispered and pulled back. She turned to look at everyone who had given her their attention, "We're _all_ okay."

_**Well here is chapter 18 guys! NEXT CHAPTER YOU WILL FIND OUT WHERE THE WEDDING IS BEING HELD SO KEEP THOSE VOTES COMING IN! **_

_**R&R GUYS I LOVE YOU!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Hi guys, thanks for the reviews! This is the chapter with the final ruling of the Wedding and Reception and the introduction of a new imprint!

Special thanks to obsidianpuprulz, I am very happy that you like my story and I definitely like your suggestions! I will dedicate this chapter to you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Chapter 19

A week has passed since the newborn battle and Hermione was starting to stress. Her wedding was in only a few days and there was still so much planning to do. She also had to make a few more preparations for her business that was due to open in three weeks, right after she returned from her honeymoon.

"Relax Hermione," Luna smiled. It was amazing how little Hermione had seen of her friend in the past week. Luna had barely left Jacob's side as he healed but Hermione didn't mind since Leah had taken to helping her plan he wedding as well.

Hermione thought it would hurt her but Leah insisted that she needed help. Though Sam was still a slightly sore subject for Leah she sucked it up enough to help her friend.

Seth had also been coming around a lot lately and Hermione knew that he was trying to make up for not helping her sooner in the fight, not that he could have done anyway. He would always ask to help Hermione in the kitchen or moving things even though she could do it perfectly fine with her magic.

"Luna how can I possibly relax when my wedding is two days away, my hen's night is tonight and I still have to figure out how everyone is getting to my wedding and reception," Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione Jane Granger calm down right now," Luna said and Leah snickered. Hermione forced herself to take some deep breaths and looked at the two girls.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Its fine Hermione, all brides stress about their wedding," Leah laughed.

"What time are the girls getting here?" Luna asked.

"Any minute now," Hermione answered. Sue, Bella, Ginny and a few extra people were coming to the hen's night while Sam had been kicked out of the house for the night.

Half an hour later Sue turned up with her niece Emily and Kim and Bella showed up with Alice, who had gotten clearance for the night from Sam and the Elders. Leah growled when Alice walked in but respected Hermione's wishes and backed off. Five minutes after they arrived Ginny arrived with Fleur, Lavender and a girl that was unfamiliar to her.

"I'm Alexandra Napoleon or Alex for short," the girl said seeing Hermione confused expression, "Luna invited me as her plus one. I was a Hufflepuff."

She had long dark hair with a very light natural tan and bright green eyes. She was slender and stood 5'7 with strong features.

"Nice to meet you," Hermione replied. All the girls greeted and introduced themselves before they all piled into the living room.

"I say presents first," Ginny shouted with a grin. Everyone laughed and nodded while Hermione just smiled, this was what she wanted out of life, to be carefree and happy.

"Mine first dear!" Sue exclaimed. She handed Hermione a large parcel and Hermione unwrapped it carefully.

"Oh for gods sake just rip it!" Leah shouted impatiently. Everyone laughed before Hermione started ripping. It opened to reveal a silver and grey jewellery box. She opened it to find a mirror and multiple little compartments and everyone looked on in awe.

"It's beautiful Sue, thank you," she whispered. Sue hugged Hermione quickly before Luna handed Hermione a small bag.

Hermione dug her hand inside the small bag and pulled out a small rectangular box. She opened it and almost dropped it. Inside was a glass statue of a large wolf howling with a smaller wolf leaning on the other wolf's side. The larger wolf was made of black glass while the smaller one was made of white tinted glass. A few glass bushes surrounded the two wolves to add to the atmosphere of it.

"Oh Luna it's perfect," she grinned.

"I made it myself," Luna smiled. The two girls hugged before Hermione moved onto the next present, Alice and Bella's present. Alice handed her a small package and Hermione once again opened it to reveal a box. She opened the lid and gasped, inside was the keys to a Chevy Impala.

"It's a black hardtop '67 model, I wanted to get you a newer one but Bella said that you would appreciate this car more, he picked it out with me," Alice explained. Hermione held the keys in her hand and just gaped.

"Well Sam will be happy," she said finally, "Now I won't have to hijack his baby anymore."

The girls laughed and moved onto Ginny's present. The red head passed her an envelope which Hermione opened quickly. She pulled out what seemed to be a photo and gasped in shock.

Standing in the photo were her parents, but they were holding a small baby. The little boy couldn't have been more than two years old and had dark blonde hair and eyes that matched Hermione's perfectly.

"They…?"

"Harry and I tracked them down Hermione, unfortunately they still don't remember anything but they are living a very happy life, a very safe life. The little boy in the picture is your brother Troy, he was born two years ago ironically on your birthday," Ginny said with a sad smile. Hermione had tried for three months to find her parents after the war before coming to the conclusion that she didn't want to bring them into a war recovering country.

She had longed since then to know if they were safe or alive. Tears dripped down her face as she held a hand to her grinning mouth.

"I have a little brother," she whispered. It broke her heart to know she would never know them but at least they were safe and happy, that's all that mattered to her.

"Thank you," Hermione said as she embraced Ginny tightly. They didn't let go for a few moments as a few of the other girls wiped away their own tears.

"Okay my turn," Leah said as the other two girls pulled apart. Leah handed her a red wrapped package with a slightly evil grin. Hermione hesitated slightly before tearing the paper. When she opened it her eyes widened and she almost threw it away in fright.

"Oh my," Luna smiled. Ginny sat next to Hermione and lifted the contents out of the package. She pulled up a red lingerie set that covered basically nothing. It was a red lace bra with red chiffon going from the bottom of the bra to an inch past her hips. She also had a pair of red frilled boy shorts with red stockings and suspenders.

At the bottom the package was a pair of red heels and a packet of … condoms.

"Leah," Sue gasped but couldn't hide her grin.

"What, she'll need them and I'm pretty sure she doesn't have anything like that already," Leah laughed. All the girls were laughing at Hermione's red face and in their minds they agreed with Leah.

"Sam is going to die when he see's you in this Hermione," Ginny laughed.

"I will not be wearing that," Hermione resisted. All the girls rolled their eyes knowing that she would eventually. After all Ginny and Leah were in charge of packing for her honey moon since she wouldn't get time to do so.

They all jumped when suddenly when the front door crashed open and Paul and Sam came running in. Leah quickly jumped on Hermione to hide the present while the other girls gaped at the intruding men.

"Sorry Hermione," Sam said with a sheepish smile, "We'll be gone in a second but we were hungry."

Hermione could only nod as she once again turned red fearing Sam had seen the promiscuous outfit.

"Come on Paul," Sam nudged but Paul was frozen. The girls followed his gaze to Alex who was staring right back at him. She had her head tilted in curiosity while Paul couldn't get the grin off his face.

"Dammit," Sam muttered.

"Emily would you come help me in the kitchen to fix these boys some lunch," Sue asked her niece subtly. Emily nodded and the two left the room with Alice quickly following with a roll of her eyes.

"Do I have something on my face?" Alex asked hesitantly. Paul quickly shook his head and ran over to her.

"Hi I'm Paul and I'm a were-wol…I mean I'm a Quileute," he stuttered.

"It's okay Paul she's a witch," Hermione sighed.

"Hermione!" Alex gasped.

"They are shape-shifters Alex and they know about us, its okay," Ginny explained.

"Well that's something Luna forgot to mention," She mumbled, "Um you can look away from me you know, I'm not going anywhere."

The last comment was directed at Paul who had yet to move or stop staring at her.

"Paul, can you please wait until tomorrow?" Hermione begged, "I really need this night."

Paul looked almost heartbroken but nodded anyway. Sam guided his pack-mate to the kitchen and quickly gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek as he was leaving. Everyone was quite for a moment before Sue and Emily came back in with their food.

"So what are the guys doing tonight anyway?" Sue asked.

"Harry and Ron are taking them to a … football game," Hermione answered. Since Emily didn't know about the magical world they had to be carefully as to what they said.

"So are we watching Paranormal Activity or The Grudge?" Leah asked. She had also brought the alcohol into the living room and opened a bottle already. They were set up with movies, junk food and alcohol and drinks. Leah had tried to get Hermione to go to a strip club with her but she blatantly refused so they settled with a girl's night in.

"Paranormal Activity!" Emily and Kim shouted, they had already seen the grudge and it scared them to pieces. Leah put the movie in and pressed play. It was quite a predictable movie but it didn't stop the girls, even Leah and Luna, from screaming when something happened. It wasn't from fright really, more from the suspense and surprise…and the alcohol.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Leah grinned and jumped up to answer it. Sue laughed and moved Hermione to a single chair in the middle of the living room. Ginny had moved it moments before and was grinning evilly at her friend.

"Get ready Hermione!" Ginny laughed. Hermione was very confused but her eyes widened and she almost jumped out of the chair when two males walked in. they were built strongly but not as much as the pack. One more a fireman outfit while the other wore a police uniform.

"Oh god…I'm going to kill you all," Hermione squeaked with a red face.

Okay guys here is chapter 19 and guess what WEDDING CHAPTER NEXT!

R&R please people!


	20. Chapter 20

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!** Thanks for all the amazing reviews and thanks for voting guys! Someone did PM me though with some really good logic so even though it got the most votes I won't have it as the wedding but it will be included.(coughhoneymooncough)

_BY THE WAY I HAVE FORGOTTEN TO MENTION THAT HERMIONE IS NOW 20 YEARS OLD AND CELEBRATED HER BIRTHDAY IN SEPTEMBER AND I JUST FORGOT TO WRITE IT IN! _**SORRY! THE DATE FOR THE WEDDING IS IN THIS CHAPTER SO READ MY PRETTIES!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter

_**Chapter 20**_

It was finally here, the day she would be tied to someone forever, the love of her life. It was 8am and Ginny and Leah had already barged into her room to get her ready.

"Up!" Leah shouted as she pulled the covers off Hermione. Sam had been banished to Luna's with Jacob for the night and she hadn't slept very well without him.

"Leah the wedding isn't for another six hours!" Hermione moaned.

"Exactly, that is hardly enough time," Ginny retorted as she pulled her friend out of bed. Hermione sleepily followed but squeaked when they threw her into the shower.

"You have ten minutes!" Ginny shouted.

Just as they instructed she finished her shower in fifteen minutes and emerged in only her bathrobe. Ginny dragged her into the living room where her bridesmaids were waiting. Molly and Minerva were also waiting there for her with teary smiles on their faces.

"I'm so proud of you Miss Granger," Minerva smiled. Hermione started to tear up but pushed them down as hard as she could. Before she knew it she was pushed down into a chair and hands were in her face and hair, pulling and pushing things this way and that.

"Damn this hair of yours Hermione!" Ginny growled as she tried taming the wild locks. Hermione had been neglecting her hair for a while so it now reached her lower back. Luna was busy doing her make-up while Leah was in charge of nails.

"We're going to go make sure the guys are setting up properly," Molly said as they left the house with a pop. A few hours later they had finally tamed Hermione's hair into neat curls that cascaded down her back. Luna had only applied natural coloured make-up but did outline Hermione's eyes with a dark brown that made them pop!

They had lunch but soon enough 1pm rolled around, only an hour until the wedding!

"Hermione breath," Luna commanded quietly as Hermione stopped breathing.

"Oh I can't do this," Hermione moaned causing everyone to look at her in alarm, "I'm going to be a horrible wife and I'm probably going to trip down the isle and-"

"Hermione shut up," Luna laughed.

"Yeah Hermione," Leah continued, "You are going to be a fantastic wife and you are not going to trip down the isle, your name isn't Bella."

Bella blushed bright red at Leah's sneer but nodded her head in agreement. Hermione's nerves were calming slightly but they were still there, she guessed they would be until she finally said 'I do'.

"Come on dear," Sue smiled, "Time for the dress."

They pulled out the dress and Hermione sighed, it was perfect for her.

Dress: http :/ www .200shop. com/images /2011 112513564 (without the spaces – this is basically what she looks like but with longer hair and Emma Watson looking)

She carefully slipped the dress on and turned to look at Leah, Ginny, Bella and Luna who were all wearing matching red dresses. Luna's dress was blue because of her old House colour and because she was Hermione's maid of honour.

Girls dresses: http:/ wedding / wp-content/upload s/2011/04/ Beach-Bridesmaid- (The dress here is Luna's colour because she is Maid of honour and Ravenclaw, a red version is what the others are wearing!)

"It's time," Sue said as they lead Hermione out of the house. Just as they were about to exit Hermione stopped with wide eyes.

"No one is giving me away. My father…," she trailed off. Tears sprung to her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall in case she ruined Luna's work on her face.

"Is there anyone else honey?" Sue asked.

"Harry, I need Harry," she whimpered.

"Which one?" Leah asked.

"My Harry," Ginny said before apparating away. Hermione's hands were shaking in the effort to not cry. She had always dreamed that her father would give her away at her wedding and it broke her heart that he couldn't and it was all her fault.

"Hermione?" Harry asked as he popped in. He was wearing a plain black dress pants and shirt and a red tie. He approached his best friend and wrapped her up in a hug. She embraced him back and trembled against him.

"It's okay," he said. When she calmed down he pulled away to hold her at arms length.

"Merlin you look gorgeous," he smiled, "Ginny said something was wrong and that I needed to help? What do you need me to do?"

"Walk me down the isle?" Hermione whispered. Harry was shocked and touched as a lone tear fell down his face.

"I would be honoured," he grinned. Sue smiled before Minerva and Molly suddenly approached them.

"Before you go Miss Granger, you must follow the four traditions," she said.

"Something old," Sue said with a smile as she gestured to Hermione's earrings that Sue had given her. They were Sue's mothers wedding earrings and Sue was saving her won for when Leah got married.

"Something new, from George and…Fred," Molly chocked as she pulled out a diamond tiara from behind her back. Fred and George had made it back when Hermione was in fifth year. They hadn't told anyone bar Molly and Arthur about it. They had made another one for Ginny first for when she got married and then created one for Hermione, after all they considered Hermione a sister and wanted to give her something to remember them by. Hermione gasped when she heard Fred's name and fingered the tiara carefully.

'Thank you Fred,' she thought with a smile and she swore the wind picked up around her somewhat for a few seconds.

"Something borrowed," Leah said with a smile as she handed Hermione a small broach of a dark wooden wolf. Hermione grinned and pinned it in the center of her chest. It looked slightly out of place but Hermione didn't care, she thought it was wonderful.

"And something…well it's not blue," Minerva smiled as she handed Hermione a small package, "You are still a Gryffindor after all."

Hermione opened the package and pulled out a red garter. She grinned and quickly asked Luna to help her slip it on under the dress.

"Thank you, all of you," Hermione smiled. The girls nodded before Minerva and Molly took Sue away to the wedding area. Suddenly four males and a female came running up to them in black suits with white ties though they somehow all misplaced their jackets. Kim was wearing a red dress as well though it wasn't in the same style as the others.

"We are here to escort you lovely ladies to the wedding," Jacob said with a smile. They quickly escorted all the girls to three cars and piled inside them. Once they arrived at their destination they all got out of the car. Hermione stared over the vast scenery with a smile, remembering exactly how they chose this place.

"_Honey, where do you want the wedding to be held?" Sam asked. Hermione was reading on the couch when he came in. she looked at him with a surprised face before sitting up. He sat next to her and she snuggled into his side. _

"_Honestly I am not too sure," she whispered. _

"_How about that school of yours?" he suggested, "You said it was like a second home to you."_

"_Well it is and I would absolutely love to have my wedding at Hogwarts but there are a few problems. See I am quite famous in the Magical world purely because I was a major part in the defeat of Voldemort, remember him? Anyway the reporters from the paper would be there and I don't want them finding out your secret and you wouldn't have anyone patrolling here if that were to be the case. Charlie doesn't know I am a witch so I couldn't take him there and he would never let me marry without him there._

"_I have also always had the feeling that it's Harry's right to have his wedding at Hogwarts, I know he want to do it there because it was the first place he ever called home and I think he deserves it," she explained. _

"_That's true but if we were to have it somewhere here then wouldn't the paper people want to come here, that might be an even bigger risk?" _

_She thought for a moment and then it clicked. _

"_Luna's father owns a magazine. If he comes and does a story on it then they can sell it to the paper and it will be fine, and we will have a lot of back-up to ward off any unwanted guests," she smiled. _

"_Alright then where should we have it?" _

"_I don't know," Hermione frowned, "Oh how about the beach?" _

"_Perfect," he grinned as he leaned down to kiss her. _

"_I do want to see Hogwarts again though, would you mind if we spent our honeymoon there?" she asked tentatively_

"_I would love it," he smiled. He couldn't deny her anything and he truthfully did want to see the place where she grew up and the place she once called her home. Hermione grinned in excitement before jumping off the couch. _

"_Ill send a note to the Headmistress along with her invitation, she will surely accommodate us even though it will be the Christmas holidays," she grinned. Sam watched as she scuttled away to write her let with a loving smile on his face, he couldn't believe that she would be his wife soon, the thought made him happier than anything he had ever felt before. _

So here she was looking over at first beach with the soft wind playing with her hair. Today was the 19th of December, the day she was getting married.

"You ready?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded as she held onto his outstretched arm. The stairs leading down to the beach were entwined with white vines and on the beach itself leading from the stairs to around the corner off a cliff face where the entire wedding was being held. The bridesmaids and groomsmen paired off as Kim grabbed Hermione's train.

They descended the stairs with Hermione and Harry as the last pair. As they walked along the path they came to a straight stretch after they turned the corner of the cliff that towered above them.

The music started and Hermione's breath hitched as she saw Sam standing yards away looking as handsome as the day she had met him. The music was playing so everyone could hear it. Time slowed down as Hermione made he long walk to her fiancé.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

One step closer

She could clearly see his face now, their eyes connected.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Hermione couldn't stop grinning, this was her time, the time where she would become forever happy. __

Time stands still  
Beauty in all he is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

Sam looked at his approaching fiancé, soon-to-be-wife, with a loving grin, this was it. __

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

This was the start of the rest of their lives.

_One step closer  
_

Together.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

They were so close now that the bridesmaids and groomsmen started to separate to separate sides of the alter. They lines up and looked as Harry and Hermione made the final steps. Kim placed down the train and went to sit next to Sue in the audience. __

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more 

The music stopped and Harry turned Hermione to look at him.

"Alive you Hermione," he said with a teary smile, "Be happy."

Hermione gave her friend and brother a tight hug before pulling away. Harry gently grabbed her hand and lifted it to place it in Sam's much larger hand. He slowly backed away from the couple but not before giving Sam the two fingered 'I'm-watching-you' gesture. Harry went to sit with the rest of the people as they all sat from their standing positions.

Hermione looked up into Sam's eyes and all her nerves seemed to just wash away.

"We are all gathered here today to celebrate the coming together of Sam Joshua Uley and Hermione Jane Granger," Harry Clearwater smiled. He was the one chosen to marry them as they wanted someone special to both of them and they couldn't think of anyone better than him.

"The rings please?" he called. a small three-year-old boy started walking down the isle lead by his grandmother. Hermione's eyes watered at the sight of him, oh how she had missed her godson. Teddy looked nervous but when he saw Hermione he grinned. He brought the ring up to them and held out the pillow. Sam smiled at the boy and patted him on the head as he took one ring.

"Good work Teddy," Hermione whispered as she too took one ring. Andromeda led Teddy to their seats and Harry proceeded with the wedding. They read out their vows and exchanged their rings with barely contained excitement and happiness.

"Sam you may now kiss your bride!" Harry announced and Sam wasted no time in leaning down to kiss his wife. The crowd cheered loudly and the new couple pulled away and looked at everyone with a grin. Everyone started heading back to Sue's place where tents and a dance floor had been set up in her backyard (like a cross between Edward and Bella's wedding and Bill and Fleur's).

Charlie and Billy signed their marriage contract as witnesses and as soon as the muggles left Minerva and a few others took down the wedding area in a few minutes.

Sam took Hermione to Sue's in his car and as they got out they were greeted by their friends. Their reception was amazing and when it came to the father daughter dance Hermione decided that she wanted Hagrid to dance with her. The half-giant was so touched that he started blubbering as soon as they finished dancing.

Speeches were made and embarrassing stories were told, especially when it came to Leah.

"I know I can be a little harsh, especially when it comes to Sam," she glared at him, "I know Hermione deserves happiness and as much as I hate to say it Sam but you make her extremely happy. Hermione I only have one thing to say to you. If you don't use the present I gave you will force you into it and shove you both into a cupboard."

Sam looked confused while Hermione just turned bright red and moaned into her hands. Ginny was laughing quietly while the other girls that were there that night smiled.

The rest of the night went smoothly and before they knew it the time had come to toss the bouquet. All the unmarried/engaged ladies crowded behind Hermione who was laughing. She turned around and used all her might to throw the flowers behind her. She heard scuffling as she turned around but saw a stunned Alex Napoleon holding the flowers.

"Yes!" Paul shouted. He had told Alex all about the imprinting thing two days after he had imprinted and she had taken it surprisingly well. Apparently she has had a lot of bad boyfriends and this would cause a lot less heartache though she wasn't ready for a relationship with him yet, they were taking things slow.

Next it was time for Sam to throw the garter. The unmarried/engaged men crowded around in front of Hermione who had one foot perched on a chair. Sam was kneeling in front of her with a large grin. Hermione was bright faced and was holding her dress slightly up.

Sam slowly took off her shoe and trailed one hand up her leg.

"Use your teeth man!" someone shouted, it sounded like Jared or Ron she couldn't be sure because of the blood pounding in her ears. Sam looked up at her with a raised brow asking permission and all Hermione could do was nod.

Soon Sam's head disappeared under her dress and emerged moments later with a red garter in between his teeth. Cat calls and whistles erupted in the room as Sam stood up. He closed his eyes and threw it in the group's general direction. He heard a few 'whoops' and groans and opened his eyes.

Standing off to the left of the group was Neville Longbottom holding the bright red garter. Daphne came over to him and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek with a large grin.

After a few more dances it was time for the happy couple to leave. Minerva came up to them and embraced them both.

"There will still be a few students left in the castle Miss Granger but they won't bother you. Just think of the room you want in the Room of Requirement that is where you shall be staying. I will see you there tomorrow morning dear, now go," she explained.

Hermione grabbed Sam's hand as they went out to the car. They were going to drive back home and apparate from there as to not freak Charlie and a few other out with their disappearing act.

When they arrived at Hogwarts Sam couldn't hold back anymore. He picked up his wife and spun her around in circles as he kissed her. It was night time and the grounds were dark so Hermione decided that they needed to get inside, it was cold after all.

As she went to walk inside Sam picked her up again and walked inside the castle.

"I have to take my lady over the threshold now don't I," he grinned. Hermione just laughed and directed him on which way to go. On their way to the seventh floor Hermione laughed every time a portrait congratulated them and Sam freaked out, the moving staircases didn't help much.

Soon they came to the corridor the room was located on and Sam was now even more confused.

"Wasn't there supposed to be a room here?" he asked. Hermione grinned and paced back and forth three times and Sam almost shouted when a large doorway appeared on the wall.

Hermione opened the doors and led Sam inside. The room was very nice, almost an exact replica of their house although slightly fancier. Instead of just creating a room for them it had created a whole living area. There was a bathroom, living room, bedroom and a kitchen.

"This is amazing," Sam gasped. Hermione grinned and Sam took this chance to kiss her. The room was dark with only very few lights on and Hermione felt something welling up inside her. Their kiss became more heated and passionate as Sam subconsciously led them up to the bedroom. He fumbled with the doorknob as Hermione tore off his jacket. He gently pushed her into the room and closed the door behind him.

Tonight it was just him and his wife creating the first day of the rest of their lives.

**Here is chapter 20 and the long awaited wedding! I hope it was good enough and I have only ever been to one wedding so I'm sorry if I messed anything up!**

**Please R&R guys and tell me what you think! **

**WE'RE COMING UP TO BREAKING DAWN! STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER GUYS!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys thanks again for all the wonderful reviews and I am sorry that the actual wedding couldn't be at Hogwarts. There is a time skip in this chapter because I am sure everyone knows what happens at honeymoons and the only other thing they did was Hermione really introduced Sam into her world. **

**Note: I have hit 40,000 hits and 200 alerts I am so happy! Lets see if we can lift up the review number as well! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter

_Here is chapter 21 and the beginning of Breaking Dawn!_

"Sam can you get that?" Hermione asked as she sat on the living room couch. She had only gotten home five minutes ago from work and she was tired. It had been two months since their wedding and she couldn't be happier.

Sam had marvelled at everything that Hermione showed him of the magical world and the children that stayed there over Christmas loved him. They spent their Christmas at Hogwarts but Luna visited with Jacob to see how they were and to deliver presents from the pack.

Two weeks after they married they came back and started their new lives. Sam had Jacob, Paul, Jared and Embry working for him while Hermione had Leah and Seth. Seth was amazing to work with and she was even teaching him how to make some of the food so she didn't have to do all of it magically. Leah manned the floor with her brother when he wasn't cooking while Hermione cooked and made appearances frequently when she let the magic take control over the kitchen.

Their businesses were booming and even people from Port Angeles had started coming to Sam's to get their cars looked at.

Jacob and Sam were great with cars and apparently the only guy in Port Angeles was horrible with them and over priced everything. Jared decided to take over the reception area since he was good with people and surprisingly, computers.

Paul was learning from Sam about cars and was basically his assistant. He knew Paul would get angry if Jacob was going to be his senior so he made Jacob his 'assistant' as well, the only difference was that Jacob knew what he was doing and was given free reign over the cars under the condition that he consulted Sam on everything.

Unfortunately Paul and Jared had decided to drop out of their final year at school because they just couldn't bring their grades up no matter how much they tried. Kim wasn't too happy with her boyfriend but she understood. Paul on the other hand had not stopped bugging Hermione about Alex and so Hermione contacted the girl who agreed to visit once or twice a week to hang with Paul.

They were almost past the friend stage now as Alex had started to develop feelings for Paul upon her third week of visiting and told Luna and Hermione about it. It was now only a week until Bella's wedding and Alice had been calling everyday to ask Hermione about things. Bella had asked Hermione to be one of her bridesmaids and she had readily agreed.

Sam hated the fact that she was going to Bella's wedding and had refused to go himself. She was a little upset but Seth had quickly volunteered to take his place. Hermione agreed to take him on the condition that one of his parents accompanies him to give them peace of mind.

She heard Sam answering the door and suddenly the pounding of feet alerted Hermione to a small child. She opened her eyes just in time to see her godson jump on her. She let out a grunt as he landed on her lap but grinned, she had missed him so much.

Sam walked in moments later with Teddy's grandmother, Andromeda who was smiling softly at the boy. Sam had met Teddy once at Hogwarts when he came to visit for Christmas and loved him immediately. Teddy had taken to Sam really well and for the first few hours they were near inseparable.

"Hey buddy," Hermione grinned.

"Aunty Mione!" he laughed and embraced her. She hugged him back tightly before moving her hands to his sides. Moments later they were both on the floor as Hermione knelt over him as he rolled on the floor laughing. Hermione was tickling his sides and the other two adults watched with loving smiles.

"Hermione may I talk to you for a minute?" Andromeda asked. Hermione stopped her attack on Teddy and Sam came over to play with him as the two women walked into the kitchen. As they sat at the table Hermione had a real good look at the older woman.

"Andromeda…forgive me but are you alright? You look terrible," Hermione exclaimed. Andromeda smiled sadly and grasped Hermione's hand.

"Darling…I'm dying," she whispered.

"No," Hermione chocked. Her eyes welled up with tears as she looked into Andromeda's eyes, she was telling the truth.

"Why?" she asked.

"Before your wedding a rogue death eater attacked Diagon Alley while Teddy and I were shopping and I fought back. I fought long enough for the Aurors to get there but before they took him down I was hit with a stray curse that was meant for someone else, it is killing me slowly," she explained.

"There's no cure?"

"Not one they have found and I am afraid I don't have much time left," she answered.

"But Teddy?" Hermione asked. He had already lost both of his parents and now he was losing the only good family he had left, it just wasn't fair.

"Well I was hoping that you would…"

"Oh," Hermione gasped, "Oh my…Andromeda what about Harry, he loves Teddy so much?"

"I do not think he is ready for this yet," she replied, "He is due to be married in just three months and is always away at Hogwarts. I also wanted to get Teddy away from the magical world for a little while. Everyone knows about his fury problem due to his father but no one here knows and he isn't a threat."

It was true, Teddy turned into a werewolf on the full moon but unlike his father he could not infect anyone and he was always in control of his other form. The only thing about his transformation that he could not control was the different shades he turned. Once they had found him in his room turning from pink to red to blue every few seconds. He was slowly learning to control it but it was still a small problem.

"Sam?"

A few seconds later Sam entered the room and looked at Hermione before wrapping her in a hug. She wept into his shoulder as Andromeda watched with a breaking heart.

"We can take him, he will be safe and happy," Sam answered. Hermione broke down again and leapt into his arms with a small cry. Suddenly they heard Teddy in the doorway and turned to him.

"Granny?" he asked with a confused and worried frown. Hermione couldn't stop crying, her heart was breaking for this small boy.

"It's alright Teddy, I just told Hermione something a little upsetting," Andromeda responded as Teddy came to sit on her lap.

"Is this about you going to live with mummy and daddy?" he asked.

"You have your father's brain you do," she smiled, "Yes it is Teddy. I just asked Aunty Hermione and Uncle Sam if they could look after you when I am gone."

"Can I?" he asked with a small voice. For a four year old boy he sure was mature but they all guessed that's what came with being born a werewolf. Hermione nodded to him and he came over to hug her. She knelt on the floor and embraced him tightly, determined to give him a good life.

Sam also put a hand on each of their shoulders silently giving his support to them. Teddy hugged him next and Andromeda let a few tears fall, he would be safe and happy with these two.

"We will visit again sometime soon," Andromeda said as she stood up, "They estimated that I have just over two months left and I think…that I would like to spend it with him if that's alright?"

"Of course," Hermione whispered, "Of course."

The two quickly left and Hermione went back ot her couch and sat their not believing what had just happened.

"Hermione?" Sam asked as he sat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into him. Silent tears fell down her face but she stayed strong.

"Why does everyone keep dying Sam?" she asked. Sam felt his heart breaking for his wife, she had lost so many people and they just seemed to keep on dying. He didn't have an answer to her question and just kissed her on the head.

"I don't know," he whispered. They sat there for the rest of the night before retiring to their bed. Tomorrow was Saturday and Leah and Seth would be managing the store in the morning so Hermione could sleep in.

-One week later—

"Sam I'm going now," Hermione called. Sam came out of the kitchen to see her off and held her tightly.

"Be safe," he said. Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded anyway. She was on her way to the Cullen's where the wedding was being held. She was picking up Harry and Seth on the way. She walked out the door and she decided to take Sam's car since none of the boys fit into her car comfortably.

"Hey Hermione," Seth grinned as he jumped into the back of the car. Harry Clearwater followed with more wary expression. He didn't particularly want to go but it was his 'duty' to protect his family and that meant keeping Sue away from the Cullen's. Hermione admired his need and determination to protect his family and smiled as he sat in the passenger's side.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Let's go crash this blood sucking shindig," Harry laughed. He was trying to lighten up the mood he was in by cracking bad jokes and Seth groaned.

"Dad please never say that again," he whined. Harry laughed at his son as Hermione drove to the Cullen's. It took only twenty minutes but she was soon pulling up outside their house. All the guests were just turning up and Hermione got out of the car with the other two.

"Hermione over here," Alice called. Hermione led Seth and Harry to the small vampire and Harry looked quite uncomfortable.

"Seth would you mind taking your father over there so I can get Hermione read?" she asked. She pointed to the wedding area that looked like something out of a fairytale. Seth grinned and pulled his dad to the seats. Alice was soon dragging Hermione through the house and into a room where the first thing she saw was Bella.

"You look beautiful Bella," she smiled. Bella smiled a small smile and Hermione knew she was nervous. Renee and Charlie were in the room and she quickly greeted them.

"Now for your dress Bella," Alice grinned as she walked to the cupboard. Rosalie quickly sat Hermione in a chair and did her hair and make-up. Charlie left the room while Renee and Alice helped Bella into her dress.

Soon Bella was dressed and ready to go and all that needed doing was the bridesmaid to put their dresses on. Alice and Hermione were the bridesmaids and wore green dresses. They were knee length and simple Grecian style but they looked great. Renee quickly ran to get her seat and only a few minutes later did they hear the music start to play.

Alice and Hermione left the room and Hermione was matched with Emmett, something Rosalie was none too happy with. Alice and Jasper were in front of them and she could hear Bella asking her father not to let her fall behind them. Hermione could tell Emmett wanted to say something but was behaving himself with a barely scrunched up nose and Hermione was sure he wasn't even pretending to breath.

'Oh,' she thought, 'I smell like Sam it must be irritating him.'

As they walked down the isle to the end where the priest was she saw Seth grinning widely and she gave him a small wave. Soon she parted from Emmett and stood to the side with Alice. She watched as her younger cousin walked down the isle looking like a vision of beauty.

She saw the connection between Bella and Edward and even though her cousin wanted to become a blood sucking vampire she couldn't find it in herself to be made about it, in fact she envied her. Bella was able to spend an eternity with her love and truth be told, Hermione was a little jealous of that fact.

The two quickly recited their vows and were officially married. The reception started and it too looked like a place out of a fairytale. Hermione found Seth and Harry and made her way to them.

"Hey Hermione," Seth greeted. She embraced them both and not moments later the happy couple arrived. Hermione embraced her cousin and congratulated her as Seth and harry shook Edward's hand.

"Is Jake coming?" Bella asked with a sad expression. When Jacob had gotten the invitation he stormed out of the house and hasn't been seen since. Luna was wracked with worry but trusted that Jacob would come back. She had taken to living with Billy for a while to help him out and keep him company.

"We haven't heard anything Bella," Hermione answered softly.

"Well I am going to get a drink," Harry said suddenly. Seth joined him and Hermione was left standing with Bella and Edward. Moments later another vampire couple approached Bella and congratulated them. There were three blondes with them as well.

"These are our cousins from Alaska," Edward said.

"Oh and who are you?" one of them asked with a curious frown.

"I am Hermione Uley, Bella's older cousin," she smiled. They shook hands and just like the Cullen's their hands were as cold as ice.

"You invited one of them," one of them growled. The others looked at her in warning and Hermione followed her line of sight to Seth who was glowering back at the blonde.

"He's with me," Hermione replied.

"You don't smell like them," she growled.

"That would be because I am not one of them, I am a witch and I will light you on fire right here if you harm a hair on his head," she whispered threateningly. She saw Seth snicker in the corner while the blonde turned to her family.

"They killed Laurent," she whimpered.

"They were going to kill Bella," Edward retorted. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned away from the argument, as long as Seth or her boys were safe she didn't care and she was pretty sure she made her threat clear. She walked back to Seth just as the speeches here to start. Hermione cried a few times and Seth laughed at her but she didn't care, this was her cousins wedding and a very happy occasion, she had a right to cry!

"Dance with me Hermione!" Seth grinned as he pulled her onto the dance floor with Alice and Jasper after the speeches were finished. Hermione laughed as Seth swung her around and threw her around though he was extremely careful about it.

Suddenly he stopped and looked at Hermione who watched him in confusion.

"Seth what's the matter?" she asked. Harry was watching them from the side with a worried expression and was ready to step in.

"Jake!" he whispered. Hermione's eyes widened as Seth grabbed her hand and pulled her around the side of the house.

"Are you crazy? You will kill her!" Jacob yelled to Edward. Seth immediately jumped in to hold Jacob back and Hermione pulled out her wand and petrified him. He went still as a board and fell to the ground.

"Jacob I am going to release you in a minute will you promise me that you wont attack anyone," she said as she knelt beside him. His eyes shifted to hers and she sighed. She released the spell and he shot up and Seth once again stood in front of him.

"I won't attack Seth," he said harshly as he sidestepped the boy.

"Jacob!" Sam called from the tree-line. They must have followed him just to make sure everything would be alright.

"He is going to kill her," he repeated.

"Jacob we know but it's her choice to become-"

"No!" he shouted, "That's not what I'm talking about Hermione."

"Then what?" she retorted, she was sick of the fighting, she was sick of the drama.

"Ask him. Ask him what he and Bella are going to do on their _honeymoon_," he spat. Everyone turned to the couple and Bella was bright red with tears stinging her eyes.

"It's my choice, I want to do it," she whispered. Hermione stepped forward and took Bella by the shoulders.

"What are you talking about Bella?" she asked hesitantly. Bella looked into her cousin's eyes and blushed again and looked to her feet and Hermione understood.

"B-but surely you will be a vampire by then?" she asked. The look on Bella's face and the pained expression in Edward's eyes gave them away and Hermione backed away in fright and fell over her own feet. Jacob caught her at his feet as Hermione's breath came out in short gasps.

"Hermione?" Sam asked as he ran forward to her. He held her face in his hands and searched her eyes.

"They are going to do what we did, but she is staying human," she whispered with tears running down her face. Sam and the others were shocked, how could they do that? Hermione suddenly shot up and drew her wand and pointed it at Edward.

"I should burn you right now before you kill her. You're going to take her from me, I won't allow it. I will not allow another family member, another innocent person, to die, not again," she cried. They were lucky that the music was loud or else people would have heard her. Hermione's hand was shaking as she pointed it at Edward who was staying very still.

"Hermione!" Bella gasped as she stood in front of her husband, "I won't let you hurt him."

The pack stood behind Hermione with belated breath and wide eyes, even Jacob. Hermione had never threatened anyone to the point where she would point her wand at them, well not that they had seen.

"He will kill you Bella, please at least wait until your one of them," Hermione pleaded. Bella looked determined and Hermione knew she had lost this battle. She dropped her wand and followed. She sank to her knees in the dirt and cried.

She would never break up love and she would never force someone to do something they didn't want to, it wasn't in her nature. Sam came forward and picked up his wife gently. She was now silent though the tears hadn't stopped. Her head was hanging limp on Sam's shoulders but just as Sam turned to walk away Hermione whispered something that Edward would always remember.

"I hope you can live with yourself when you kill her, because I would never be able to live knowing that I killed my soul mate. If by some miracle you survive Bella, know I will always help you, all you have to do is ask."

Sam quickly took Hermione home and watched as she went to their bathroom and washed herself. She left the door open and then when she was finished she quickly changed and went to bed. While doing this, her face was blank and Sam had no idea how to help her so he just joined her in the bed and stroked her arm as she stared blankly at the wall.

"I failed again," she whispered before she closed her eyes. Sam closed his eyes and breathed in his wife's scent, this was his only comfort as he stayed awake watching over her. Paul took his shift so he didn't need to worry about anything, he would talk to everyone tomorrow.

"No," he murmured to her sleeping form, "You never fail; you succeed in keeping happiness and peace."

**Here we are guys I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and I'm hoping to get a few reviews for this chapter! **

_**Preview of Next Chapter!**_

"_Hermione," she heard from the other side of the line. _

"_Bella?" Hermione asked. _

"_Hermione you said if I ever needed help all I had to do was ask," Bella said. She sounded desperate and Hermione was worried even though she was glad that Bella had survived the honeymoon. _

"_What do you need help with?" she asked immediately. _

"_Can you come to the Cullen's tonight, I need your help," she replied. _

"_Of course I'll help, what wrong?"_

"_I'm pregnant with Edward's baby, he wants to kill it."_


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys thanks for the reviews! I have already written the next chapter so I am hoping that I get a few reviews so I can post it faster! There is an important notice at the bottom so make sure to read it!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 22

It had been two weeks since the wedding and Hermione had busied herself in her work and hanging out with Luna. When she wasn't at work with Leah and Seth she was at Luna's busying herself with being Luna's model. Luna knew why she was doing this and tried her best to talk to Hermione but she insisted that she would be fine and that she just had to accept the fact that she couldn't help her cousin.

"Hermione you need to stop this," Luna said softly as Hermione turned up in the morning. Sam was patrolling and Leah was talking over the shop for the day.

"What are you talking about Luna?" Hermione asked with a smile. She was quickly making them breakfast and Luna sighed. She hadn't gotten much time to spend with Jacob to help him through this because Hermione was always here. Don't get her wrong she loved Hermione like a sister but sometimes she could be overwhelming especially when she was trying to be strong and act like nothing was wrong.

"Hermione you need to stop acting like you're alright with the fact that your cousin wanted to bed a vampire," Luna said with a raised brow, "Besides the Renalupes will keep her safe, and they always protect humans when a vampire is involved, they don't like vampires you see."

"Thanks Luna but I am fine," Hermione said as her smile wavered.

"Sam told me you said that you 'failed'."

"Oh did he?" Hermione asked as she piled the food onto the plates, "Well he must have been mistaken."

"You know you didn't fail Hermione, you never have," Luna said with a dreamy smile. Hermione didn't say anything and Luna sighed and pulled out her phone. She spoke quietly for a few minutes as Hermione took a few deep breaths. Suddenly a crack filled the air and Hermione turned around with a fright only to see Harry and Ron standing there.

"I shall leave you to talk," Luna grinned as she walked out of the kitchen. She made her way outside of her house and was just about to apparate to Jake's when someone called her name.

She turned to see Jacob running up to her with a grin. He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her as if he hadn't seen her in years, and it actually felt like that, she felt like she hadn't seen him in forever.

"I missed you," he whispered. Luna smiled as he put her down on the ground. They sat on the front steps and Luna turned to him with a worried look.

"How have you been?"

"Oh I'm fine considering my best friend is probably dead or close to it," he said nonchalantly. Luna sighed and pulled him in for a hug and that was all it took for him to break. He silently cried on her shoulder for ten minutes before pulling away.

"I am sorry I haven't been here for you Jacob," she said, "I am so sorry."

"I love you Luna," he smiled, "I actually admire your loyalty to her and sticking by her for two weeks."

"I know what it is like to lose a best friend and I also know that it gets better with time, I think that instead of remembering her as the vampire love you need to remember her as your clumsy best friend, things will start to look up soon, you'll see," she smiled. Jacob already felt better just being near her and hearing her voice but this was another reason he loved her, she always knew what to say and she always had a different way of thinking, a pure way of thinking.

"Thank you," he whispered to her. She smiled and took his hand.

"Would you like to see Harry, Ron and Hermione?" she asked. He nodded and they made their way inside and into the kitchen. They were all sitting at the table in an embrace and Luna cleared her throat. They looked at her with smiled and she knew everything would be alright. Luna then saw the room shift and instead of seeing them at the table she saw everyone standing behind the chairs and Hermione bringing a plate over to the table. She was smiling and then suddenly she dropped the plate and Luna could see no more.

"Why don't we have some breakfast I made some for everyone," Hermione smiled. Jacob dragged Luna behind the chairs and she noticed that the scene was now playing out in front of her.

"Hermione," she whispered, something had gone wrong, and Hermione's future had just disappeared.

"Yes Luna?" she asked.

"Your future just disappeared," she said. Everyone looked shocked and Hermione just smiled and reached for a plate, the same plate in her vision. Just as she turned to bring it over she lurched forward and dropped the plate. Harry bolted forward and dragged her over to the sink where she promptly threw up. Ron held her hair back as Jacob grabbed Luna's hand.

After a few minutes the vomiting stopped and Ron cleared up the broken plate and food. Jacob was looking at Luna who was trying to concentrate.

"It's probably just a bug," Hermione said with a smile after she washed out her mouth.

"I can't find your future, you need to see a doctor Hermione," Luna said quietly.

"I think you're right Luna, I actually think I will go and see Carlisle, see if he has heard anything," she smiled sadly. Jacob's heart constricted but Luna squeezed his hand and he relaxed slightly. Harry and Ron decided to go back to England because they needed to get back to work but they told Hermione to give them an update on how she was.

"I'll go now, thank Luna," he smiled, "For everything."

Hermione walked out the door and left Jacob and Luna to eat their own breakfast and be with each other. She quickly apparated outside of the Cullen's house but quickly had to grab onto a tree to stabilise herself. She felt bile coming up her throat but managed to hold it in.

She breathed in and out a few times before walking up to the front door. No sooner had she appeared on the doorstep did the door open. Alice appeared with a smile and quickly ushered her inside.

"Hermione what can we do for you?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh I just wasn't feeling very well and Luna can't see my future anymore," she replied. Carlisle was about to reply when Alice gasped and pulled out her phone.

"Bella? Are you alright?" she asked. Hermione almost went into shock, her cousin was still alive after doing…that…with a vampire? Relief and happiness flooded through her for a moment before she registered Alice's worried voice.

"I saw your future disappear," she said and Hermione's heart almost broke again. Alice handed the phone to Carlisle who asked her if everything was alright. He waited a moment and then looked confused.

"He's in shock?" he asked. A few seconds later and his eyes widened almost impossibly to the size of bludgers. Hermione was growing frantic with worry before jasper squashed it down and for once she didn't mind. Carlisle said a few quite and quick words before hanging up the phone and turning to his family.

"They are coming home, something has come up," he said.

"What?" Hermione burst; she couldn't hold it any longer, what was wrong with Bella!

"Bella thinks she's pregnant," he replied. Everyone gasped and Rosalie jumped up and stormed up to her room while Emmett was too shocked to go after her. Hermione sat still trying to think if it was even possible for a vampire to get a human pregnant, it wasn't in any book she had ever read and no one in the wizarding world had heard of such a thing as far as she was aware.

She quietly got off the couch and stumbled out of the house.

"Hermione!" Carlisle called. She turned to look at him as he approached her.

"Are you still feeling ill?" he asked. She just shook her head and smiled, after what she had just heard that was the last thing on her mind. She decided to go and take over the shop from Leah to clear her mind. She walked in half an hour later and the place was packed. Leah was managing just fine but Hermione ran into the kitchen to find Seth frantically mixing things and pulling things out of the oven.

He was a little stressed out at the moment because of work, school, the pack and the fact that he had found his imprint. Hermione tried to get him off work but he wouldn't have it, he loved working here and in fact this is where he met her, serving her at a table. She was sitting at a table with another girl when Embry walked in. He walked up to the counter and greeted Seth with a grin.

They chatted for a few minutes before Leah asked Seth to grab the girls table. He walked over with Embry watching and when he went to take their orders everything froze. Hermione and Leah noticed this and groaned. Next thing Leah noticed Embry also looking weird and caught Hermione's attention.

Both boys had imprinted on the girls and Hermione quickly called Sam while Leah took Seth and Embry out the back. The girls had since then been hanging around the pack but have yet to be told the secret. Seth had imprinted on a nice girl called Adeline Rosedrop, a nice girl that lived in Forks while Embry imprinted on her pen pal from the Makah res, Naomi Young who happened to be Leah and Seth's cousin.

Now the only wolves that hadn't imprinted were the new ones and Leah who was hiding the fact that it upset her.

Two weeks later around five in the afternoon Hermione that sent Leah and Seth home so she could close the shop and she smiled when she saw Jared and Paul closing up next door. She hadn't told the pack about Bella being pregnant but the only reason that was is because her sickness was getting slightly worse.

She was lucky that Sam had morning patrol or he would be watching her throw up in the toilet every morning. He would also have seen her once swearing about how her jeans were getting too small for her. Luna still couldn't see her future but she wasn't going to stop trying. She walked back inside and locked the door when her phone went off. She walked over to the counter and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hermione," she heard from the other side of the line.

"Bella?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione you said if I ever needed help all I had to do was ask," Bella said. She sounded desperate and Hermione was worried even though she was glad that Bella had survived the honeymoon.

"What do you need help with?" she asked immediately eager to help.

"Can you come to the Cullen's tonight, I need your help," she replied.

"Of course I'll help, what wrong?"

"I'm pregnant with Edward's baby, he wants to kill it."

Hermione almost dropped the phone in shock. How could Edward want to kill his own baby? It was a monstrous and vile thing to do.

"Rosalie has been helping for the past two weeks but I really wan-need you here," she pleaded.

"I'll be there soon," she promised before hanging up. She then dialled another number hoping he would answer.

"Sam?" she asked when he answered.

"Hermione how are you?" he asked happily.

"I'm fine now," she replied knowing he was referring to her funk that she had gotten rid of only that morning, "But I am feeling quite ill so if it's alright with you I am going to go to Carlisle and see if he can help me?"

There was silence on the line for a moment and Hermione bit her lip in worry.

"Alright but I want you to call me as soon as you hear anything and I will come and pick you up myself," he said. Hermione confirmed this and once again apparated to the Cullen's and just like last time she had to stabilise herself. This time she fell to her knees and her vision went blurry for a second but she managed to stay conscious. She quickly walked up to the house and was about to walk in when Jacob pulled up on his bike.

He grabbed her hand and they walked in the house. Carlisle met them at the front and gave Hermione a curious look.

"Jacob."

"Is she here?" he asked quickly.

"Jacob they got back two weeks ago," he answered and no sooner had he said that, Jacob was pulling Hermione up the stairs. They reached the living room to see the rest of the Cullen's gathered around looking forlorn. Rosalie, however, was standing in front of the couch looking ready to pounce.

Hermione looked around her and saw a sliver of Bella's face and relief flooded her, she was alright. Jacob pulled them forward but Rosalie stood in their way.

"What is your problem?" Jacob growled.

"You're not getting any closer," she retorted.

"Rose it's alright," Bella said from behind her. Jacob and Rosalie continued their staring match for a few seconds before Rosalie moved to the side. When she moved Jacob immediately sat on the couch and looked at Bella.

The girl looked horrible and Hermione immediately began to try and think of potions that could help but being a half vampire baby she wasn't sure if they would work. Bella's skin was turning a slight grey colour and her eyes were sunken in with large purple bags under her eyes. She was covered by a few large blankets that Hermione was sure was hiding how skinny she looked.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?" he asked softly. Bella looked a little nervous but asked Rosalie to help her up. As soon as the blanket fell Bella's large stomach could be seen. Jacob backed up in shock and Hermione's eyes widened, it had only been two weeks right?

"You did this!" Jacob growled and lunged at Edward who was in the corner. Emmett stepped in front of his brother and held the wolf back.

"We didn't know it was possible."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure, we haven't heard of anything like this before."

"Can't you take it out?"

"That's not your call to make dog," Rosalie hissed.

"Rose!" Esme scolded, "All this fighting isn't good for Bella."

"The foetus isn't good for Bella," Alice spat.

"Say the word Alice! Baby, it's just a little baby," Rosalie retorted.

"Possibly," Jasper ground out.

"Enough," Hermione shouted and everyone stopped as she walked up to Bella who looked slightly scared, "Do you really want this baby?"

"Yes," Bella whispered with a smile, "I really do."

"Then I will help in any way I can," Hermione replied. She decided that instead of fighting Bella on this she would support and help any way she could if it would save her life.

"What?" Jacob asked aghast.

"Jacob if I am against her I risk hurting her, "Hermione explained, "If I am with her I can help and hopefully puller her through this _alive_."

Jacob scowled at her for a moment before Edward asked to speak with him. Hermione pulled out her phone and quickly texted Sam asking him to assemble the pack on the beach, including Luna and Leah. He replied with an affirmative and Hermione planned on telling him about it. She didn't know how he was going to take it but they deserved to know especially if Hermione was going to help her cousin.

"Hermione may I speak with you for a second?" Carlisle asked. Hermione nodded and they moved into the next room.

"Hermione two weeks ago you came to me saying you felt ill and Luna could not see your future, tell me is that still the case?" he asked. Hermione nodded and he sighed.

"I saw your stumble outside when you arrived and I think I know what is happening but may I ask when your last period was?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. When was her last period? Her eyes widened as her head snapped to the vampire who gave a small smile. Hermione looked down to her stomach and noticed that it was slightly bigger than usual and she grinned, Sam would be so happy.

"If you like we can run a test to confirm it," he said but Hermione shook her head, she quickly cast a spell she had learned saying it was a much faster way to know. Two minutes later Hermione's stomach glowed blue and tears gathered in her eyes.

"I'm having a baby," she whispered. Know she knew how Bella felt when she found out and she also understood that if anyone, even Sam, dared to even think of hurting it she would do everything in her power to prevent it.

"Congratulations," he whispered as they walked back inside. Hermione immediately ran over to Bella and told her the good news. Bella was ecstatic for her cousin, she deserved this happiness and she deserved to have a family again.

_**Here is chapter 22 guys I hope you like it! If you have any suggestions please tell me and guess what! The last imprint is coming soon! R&R Please! **_

_**NOTE: WHEN YOU READ THE NEXT CHAPTER BE PREPARED TO BRING OUT THE TISSUES! Here is a preview!**_

"_It's a different, a monster and we have no idea what it is capable of Hermione we have to kill it!" _

"_So your telling me that because it's different that we have to kill it, because we don't know if it's bad or good?" _

"_Yes!" _

"_So what you're saying is that we should have killed Teddy and his mother before he was born because his father was a 'monster' and we didn't know what he could do or if he would hurt anyone?"_

"_No, Teddy is different!" _

"_No he isn't! He was a baby and this is a baby, how can you even think of doing this! Bella is my cousin, my family and whether or not you like it she and this baby are your family too! Are you really ready to kill your family members that quickly?"_

"_If I have to, yes," he growled out. Hermione chocked back a sob and quickly turned away from her husband. _

"_Then this is good-bye Sam. Not only to me but to your unborn baby," she whispered before apparating away._

_**R&R GUYS TO SEE IF THIS STORY HAS A HAPPY ENDING!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Thanks for the wonderful reviews guys, they made my day! Now be prepared to bring out the tissues!**_

_**NOTE: WE HAVE HIT 170 REVIEWS LETS SEE IF WE CNT HIT MAYBE…185 BY NEXY CHAPTER (that I have already completed hehehe)? I LOVE YOU GUYS!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter!**_

"Can I talk to Bella alone please?" Jacob asked as he re-entered the room. Everyone shuffled out of the room with hesistant looks and Hermione nodded to him, she knew what he was going to do but it wasn't her place to stop him.

"I need to call Luna anyway," she said.

She moved out of the doorway and dialled the blonde's number who immediately picked up though it sounded like she was in a car.

"Luna?"

"Hermione why has Sam asked me to go to the beach to meet everyone?" she asked curiously.

"Bella's pregnant…and so am I," she replied softly. She heard the car break and Luna pull over to the side of the road.

"That's why I can't see you," Luna laughed, "Your baby must be blocking me. Anyway how is Bella pregnant? There is nothing to prove that vampires can do that, not even in our world."

"We're not sure but she is two weeks pregnant though she looks much farther along than that. Jacob's here trying to convince her that this baby is bad, oh Luna this baby is killing her slowly but she still wants to have it and now that I'm having a baby of my own I can understand why."

"You're doing a noble thing Hermione, sticking with your family like that," Luna said softly and Hermione could practically hear her smile through the phone, "But what will Sam think of all of this?"

"Well that's why I asked him to gather you all, I am going to come down soon and tell everyone, hopefully they will understand," Hermione replied softly.

"Hermione, Sam loves you but he has the reservation to think of too, I don't think he will take to Bella having a half-vampire baby very well," Luna said.

"I know," Hermione said as she started tearing up, "But they all deserve to know and I could never keep something like that from him. I know he won't handle it very well but I can't help but…hope."

"I will go but I won't say anything not until you get there, I am behind you all the way, whatever you choose I will be there with you Hermione," Luna replied.

"I love you Luna," Hermione smiled and Luna laughed.

"And I love you Hermione now hurry up and get down here, I just pulled up and everyone is already here and in wolf form pacing around everywhere and Leah looks irritated," Luna said. Hermione grinned before hanging up the phone. As soon as she put the phone away Jacob stormed past her.

"Jacob!" she called but he didn't stop. She ran after him all the way outside where he threw his bike into a tree.

"Jacob that's enough," she shouted but he just yelled and phased. Hermione phased with him and something weird happened, she could hear Leah's panicked voice in her head but she didn't seem to notice Hermione. Leah was talking, it seemed, to the pack but her voice was too disjointed that Hermione couldn't make out much of what she was saying.

She followed Jacob until he got to the beach, ironically right where the pack had assembled. She phased back to human and watched the wolves snap at each other, or more specifically Jacob. Her eyes widened as she realised what happened, they had all seen his memory and thoughts of the baby.

Luna ran up to Hermione and grasped her arm.

"They aren't taking it well," she whispered, she seemed to know what they were all thinking. She quickly raised her wand and cast a spell that projected everyone's thoughts.

"It a monster!"

"It's unnatural!"

"What is it?"

"It's growing too fast!"

"It's not safe!"

"It's a danger to the tribe!"

"She looks horrible!"

"We must destroy it before it's born!" was the last comment and Hermione gasped, the comment had come from Sam. Her hands flew to her mouth as Luna's eyes widened and she grabbed onto her hand.

Everyone was in an uproar circling Jacob while Sam slowly walked forward. The two girls could barely understand what was happening as Jacob and Sam's voices were the loudest and drowned out the others. Seth crept up to Jacob's side and whimpered.

"No," Hermione whispered.

"We must do it tonight!" Sam said and Hermione felt her heart shattering like it never had before, "You will fight with us Jake!"

Sam used his alpha command and Jacob was forced to the ground. Seth was still beside him on his belly while Jacob was struggling to fight back. Hermione wasn't sure who was shaking more, herself or Luna.

"I…will…not!" Jacob sudden growled. Hermione and Luna's faces contorted into shock as they watched Jacob and Sam swap positions. Jacob was standing up tall, taller than Sam as he crouched down to shocked to fight back. There was a shift in the magic in the air and Hermione and Luna glanced at each other, something had just happened.

"I am the grandson of Ephraim Black. I am the grandson of the Chief. I wasn't born to follow you, or anyone else!" he shouted before rushing past Sam. He stopped for a second as Luna grabbed onto his fur and hoisted herself up onto his back and letting go of Hermione. The two girls shared a look of understanding as they separated.

The pack was shocked and finally noticed Hermione standing there shaking with wide eyes. Sam quickly phased back and shoved his shorts on and approached Hermione.

"Stay back Sam!" she shouted suddenly and he stopped looking hurt.

"You heard all of that?" he asked. She nodded as tears gathered in her eyes.

"How could you even think of killing a child?" she asked. Sam's eyes turn hard as he looked at her.

"It is not a child Hermione," he replied.

"So you're just going to kill Bella…tonight?" she asked.

"We have to think of the tribe's safety, that thing will not be able to be controlled we have to kill it!"

"Say the word Sam, baby, it's just a little baby!" Hermione shouted as tears ran down her face. She had repeated Rosalie's words from earlier and she saw some of the wolves ears fall and their heads lower.

"It's different, a monster, and we have no idea what it is capable of Hermione we have to kill it!"

"So you're telling me that because it's different that we have to kill it, because we don't know if it's bad or good?"

"Yes!"

"So what you're saying is that we should have killed Teddy and his mother before he was born because his father was a 'monster' and we didn't know what he could do or if he would hurt anyone?"

"No, Teddy is different!"

"No he isn't! He was a baby and this is a baby, how can you even think of doing this! Bella is my cousin, my family and whether or not you like it she and this baby are your family too! Are you really ready to kill your family members that quickly?"

"If I have to, yes," he growled out. Hermione chocked back a sob and quickly turned away from her husband as her tears fell.

"Then this is good-bye Sam. Not only to me but to your unborn baby," she whispered before apparating away. Sam stood there in shock and the wolves were silent. He heard them all phase back and walk up to him.

"Sam? Man, are you okay?" Jared asked.

"She's pregnant," he whispered.

"Dude, it's going to be okay," Paul said.

"I'm going to be a father," he said.

"We have more important things to think about right now Sam," Jared said softly.

"Yeah, about how you're going to kill an innocent baby," Seth growled as he stepped forward.

"Not now Seth," Sam snapped.

"Yes now Sam," Seth shouted. The pack looked at him in shock, where was the sweet and carefree Seth, who was the person? "You are going to kill an innocent person tonight because she wants to have her baby. You obviously don't know how she feels having a life growing inside of her. I'll bet anything that Hermione is staying beside her because she understands what that is like, to be giving life to someone. How can you even think of killing child Sam? Maybe this baby won't be like other vampires, maybe it won't be infectious and maybe it will eat our food, did you think of that?"

"Seth that's enough," Sam roared.

"No Sam it's not. You are! I have had enough of _you_!" Seth shouted as he bolted into the trees.

Dammit!" Sam shouted as he punched a tree. The tree groaned in protest but managed to stay standing.

"First, Jacob and Luna, then Hermione and my…baby…and now Seth," he muttered.

"And now me," Leah smirked.

"You we're never in this pack Leah, well not for long anyway!" Paul muttered.

"Yes but I have to choose a side now don't I?" she grinned evilly, "And I choose the side that my brother is on, I choose the side that my friends chose and you want to know why? Because I trust them with my life and I trust them with the tribe's safety, you should too, they aren't stupid, especially Hermione."

She then jumped up the small hill and ran off after her brother.

"We surround them, I won't have us fighting outnumbered," Sam said coldly, "When the opportunity arises we strike, together but if anyone touches a hair on Hermione or Luna's head they will have to answer to me, everyone else is free game."

The pack phased and howled as they ran to the Cullen's the surround the perimeter. This was war and now they had to fight their own brothers and sister, it just wasn't right to some but to others they were getting revenge for their betrayal.

Hermione landed on her feet just outside of the house and fell to her knees as sobs wracked her body. She sat back against a tree and clutched her stomach and chest. Her heart was now broken, shattered into tiny little pieces, how could she love someone who was willing to kill family, innocent people, like that?

She had never felt such pain before, not even Crucio could cause this much pain. For a moment she wished that she had never come to this town and fallen in love but in the next moment she was shoving that thought to the back of her mind. Her cried echoed through the forest and a few moments later she heard wolves howling in the distance.

They were filled with so much sorrow and mourning that her cries intensified, she knew she had hurt Sam but she was not about to let her baby grow up around someone that was going to kill family because they were something 'unknown'. He wasn't even giving it a chance, a chance would be all she asked for, or at least wait until it's born to pass judgement but he wouldn't.

This was just like Teddy all again but worse. Remus had shouted for hours when he found out about Teddy. He was against Tonk's pregnancy from the start since the baby would turn on every full moon and almost rip her insides to shreds, if it hadn't been for some potions and intense medical care both mother and son would have died.

When Remus held his son in his arms for the first time she saw something in him change, and he cried for hours that night asking himself how he could think about killing a child, his child. Hermione hoped with everything she had that Sam would come around, that he would one day understand the beauty of giving life to another and having a part of creating that life, it was the most magical thing in the world.

But at the moment he didn't and it hurt her, it shattered her but it had to be done, for the greater good. She didn't want to fight but if she was forced to then she would fight for the right reasons and in this case the right reason was to protect a baby, to protect her family and no one, not even Sam was going to get in the way of that.

The Cullen's heard her cries but decided that they would probably be the last people she would want to see right now and just kept a watchful eye on her, she was after al l with child and had just apparated. Jasper ran to the other side of the house with Alice to get away from her emotions, they were overwhelming him, the heart brake and sadness radiating from her was too much to take.

Tears streamed down her face as she cried but she never let go of her stomach or chest. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the bark as the sobs stopped. Tears still stained her face but she was now silent, almost numb.

"Hermione?" a few voices asked. In front of her she saw Luna, Jacob, Seth and Leah.

"Oh Hermione," Leah said as she knelt down in front of her alpha. Hermione let out a small sob as Leah took the girl into her arms. Seth was looking at her sadly and Luna was breathing heavily into Jacob's shoulder trying not to cry. Seeing Hermione looking so broken and defeated was almost took much, even when she was on the run from Voldemort and being tortured at the Malfoy Manor she had never seen Hermione looking like she did now.

Jacob was clutching Luna into his side feeling guilty, he felt like it was his fault that Hermione had done what she did but at the same time he knew she wasn't stupid and probably would have done the same thing had he not been there. Leah sat next to Hermione, still holding her, as a whole new wave of heart brake and emotion overcame Hermione.

Tears stained Leah's shirt as Hermione clutched onto Leah almost desperately. Her grip was so tight and locked that Seth was sure that Leah would have to carry the girl into the house. Seth was thinking of his imprint though, he was lucky Adeline lived in Forks and not the res. She would have been caught up in this and he didn't want that.

He had to tell her though, he had to tell her why he wouldn't be coming to see her until this was over and that tore him up inside. He wanted so desperately to see her but he needed to protect Bella and his family. Hermione was like another sister to him and seeing her like this…he knew where he needed to be. He sat on Hermione's other side and threw one arm around her shoulders, placed head on her shoulder and placed his other hand on her stomach, he wanted her to know that he was here to protect her…to protect _them_.

A moment later Hermione's shaking stopped and she placed a hand on top of Seth's and he knew that she was thanking him. He would be here for her no matter what and so would Leah, Luna and Jake, all because they loved her and they were doing the right thing.

"We have to prepare for tonight," Leah whispered.

"Sam won't attack tonight," Hermione muttered shakily, "He lost the element of surprise and I will bet anything that he will be surrounding the area waiting until the Cullen's come out to hunt to attack. He will pick them off one by one because he doesn't want to risk his pack's lives by being outnumbered."

"Makes sense," Seth murmured.

"Hermione do you want me to call the others?" Luna asked with her head tilted to the side with a sad expression.

"No, "Hermione whispered, "They have seen too much fighting already, this isn't their fight and I will keep them away from unnecessary fighting, especially Harry, he doesn't need that right now."

Luna nodded in understanding as Jacob looked up at the house. Edward was standing on the balcony looking at them in concern. He had obviously read their mind, even Hermione and Luna's since they were too busy to put up their shields.

"We need to go inside," Jacob said. The girls figured that he had joined their pack with Seth but had become the new alpha, considering the air of power and authority he now gave off, "We can't risk Luna's and especially Hermione's health being out here in the cold."

Hermione nodded and shakily stood up but her vision went blank for a few seconds. She came too with Seth holding her up.

"No more apparating," she whispered. Seth carefully hoisted her up onto his back and carried her into the house where the Cullen's were waiting. In only a few seconds of being carried Hermione was asleep, worn out from the emotional turmoil she was going through and apparating with the baby.

Seth carried Hermione into the living room and set her down on the other couch and covered her with a blanket. He rested her head on his thighs and held on of her hands. He felt almost responsible for her and her safety right now. Jacob was busy with Bella and Luna and although Leah was close and cared for Hermione he still felt that, as the only other male in the pack, that he needed to protect her.

"We know their plan," Leah said as she stood in the doorway of the living room where everyone was gathered.

"Bring it on," Emmett said.

**Okay guys here is Chapter 23, I hope you guys like it!**

**R&R to find out what happens next! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi guys thanks for the reviews once again! Next chapter is already written so let's keep trying to get those reviews up hey! ONCE AGAIN I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

_**Someone asked me if this would end up like all the Breaking Dawn conflicts ending in a 'Sesame Street' way…I am not too sure what that means but I am guessing that they prepare for something big and then it's a major blow out and let down?**_

**Anyway the answer to that question is simple: _Keep reading hehe! But really do you think I would do that? There will be something major going down in the next few chapters for keep those tissues handy because I needed a few when I wrote it!_ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter**

**Chapter 24! HERE WE GO!**

Hermione didn't wake up until late that night and when she did Carlisle whisked her away to his medical room.

"I want to see how your baby is doing if that's alright with you, apparating can't be good for the baby and all the stress you're under I find myself worried," he said to her. Hermione nodded and lay back on the cold metal table as he readied the Ultrasound Machine.

"Seth?" she whispered knowing he could hear her. Leah and Jacob were outside keeping watch while Luna was asleep and she wanted someone with her. A minute later Seth walked into the room and sat on a chair next to Hermione.

"What's wrong Hermione?" he asked. He had been an angel when she woke up. He immediately asked if she was hungry, hurt and all of the above, he was being her protector for the moment.

"We're going to check on my baby, I wanted someone here," she explained quietly. Carlisle lifted up Hermione's shirt and squeezed on the cold gel. Her stomach was protruding quite a bit now but that only confused Carlisle a lot further.

"Hermione may I ask a personal question?" he asked. Hermione nodded hesitantly.

"When was the first time you and Sam had intercourse?"

"Our wedding night," she replied softly. Carlisle frowned as he looked at her stomach.

"What's the matter?" Seth asked quickly.

"That was but three months ago and you already look to be in your late sixth or seventh month, surely Sam has noticed this?"

"Sam was always patrolling when I went to bed and I started wearing really loose clothes, he wouldn't have noticed, he was too busy with Jacob's depression about Bella and wondering if she was going to be a threat to the tribe," Hermione answered with a blank face and the two males knew she was holding back her emotions.

"Alright let's see your baby," he whispered. He placed the cam on the gel and moved it around a little.

"What's that noise?" Seth asked as he heard a small thumping noise.

"That would be the baby's heartbeat, "Carlisle answered with a smile. Hermione grinned when he said that, it was a magical thing to hear and Hermione wished Sam was here, that the circumstances were different.

"And here is your baby," Carlisle said. The screen showed a small grey figure curled up on a ball and Hermione let a tear fall, Seth was even tearing up. They could see the head and the hands and Carlisle turned it a minute later to show the babies feet.

"That's your baby Hermione," he whispered with a grin. He held her hand and was truly honoured to be witnessing this; he couldn't wait to be a father in years to come.

"My baby," she grinned and suddenly she gasped, something just moved inside her, kicked her.

"Seth it's kicking, feel it!" she grinned excitedly. Seth's eyes widened as Hermione placed his hand on her stomach and moments later his eyes widened and he let out a single laugh.

"Wow," he gasped, "That is….I can't even describe it!"

"The baby is strong. Would you like to know the gender?" Carlisle asked.

"I…" she trailed off. Would she like to know? Surprises were great but…she wanted to be prepared…

"Yes please," she whispered.

"You're having a boy," he smiled. Hermione laughed and sobbed as a few more tears were let loose.

"I'm having a boy," she choked out.

"A very healthy baby boy," Carlisle added which heightened their mood.

"This is amazing," Seth grinned.

"Hermione, you say you're only around the three months mark but the baby…both he and you look around 6-7 months along," he explained.

"H-how is that possible?" she gasped as Seth stared on with wide eyes.

"I am guessing that between your magic and Sam's genetics that it is accelerating slightly," he said.

"How much?"

"I would say roughly double the speed which means you should, in theory, be due in a month," he replied. Hermione's breath hitched and her mouth dropped as Seth's eyes bugged out even further.

"Then we have a months to fix things because I will not keep a father away from his child," she responded.

"That would be ideal yes, now Hermione I suggest you go and get some sleep, you need lots of rest and…relaxation for this baby especially this far along. I am advising that you do not transform or apparate or do any big magic or anything stressful until the child is born, I do not know what might happen," he advised. Hermione nodded and Seth helped her up.

He took her to one of the guest bedroom where Luna lay sleeping. She said goodnight to Seth and quickly changed into some clothes that Alice provided. She was wearing loose pyjama pants and a tank top that showed off her belly. Now that she really had time to look she couldn't work out why she hadn't thought of the possibility of being pregnant when she noticed the morning sickness and weight gain.

"Stupid," she muttered. She walked out onto the small balcony that was outside of the glass doors and looked up at the stars. She sighed wishing that Sam was here and not out there wanting to fight and kill her family. It was hard, she needed him with her while she went through this, he deserved to watch his baby grow but she was needed here even more, so here she would stay.

A howl ripped through their air and Hermione's eyes snapped to a hill just a bit of a distance away. She saw a midnight black wolf in the distance staring at her, she knew it was him, even in the dark and she could barely see she knew it was him. He watched her for a few more seconds before howling a long and sorrowful howl.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before walking inside. Luna had woken up when Sam howled and saw Hermione coming back inside.

"Come on Hermione," Luna smiled as Hermione got into the bed. Hermione quickly told her everything about the baby and Luna was happy for her friend. She pulled Hermione's hands into hers and together they drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

They woke up the next morning to Rosalie gently shaking them. Hermione got up first and quickly got dressed into a white dress. Rosalie led her to Bella's bathroom where Bella sat wrapped in a white robe. She looked even sicker and when Luna followed and saw she quickly stepped out of the room to call someone.

"Want some help?" Hermione asked as Bella struggled to stand. Rosalie quickly ran the bath while Hermione helped Bella stand. Bella looked at herself in the mirror and slowly opened the robe to look at her body.

Hermione flinched and almost looked away but the greyish colour of her skin and the skeletal figure in front of her was too shocking to look away from. Suddenly Edward appeared behind them and looked at Bella's form with a pained and betrayed expression.

Hermione knew he wanted to kill the baby too but she reasoned that he would be like Remus, that until he connected with the baby he would be like this, well she hoped that was the case anyway.

Bella shut the robe once more and took a deep and shaky breath.

"Everything will be alright Bella," Hermione said to her cousin. Bella just looked sad and nodded before Rosalie helped her into the bath. Hermione couldn't stay any longer, she needed to get out.

She quickly walked into the kitchen where, surprisingly, Seth was cooking.

"Shouldn't you be outside with your sister and Jake?" she asked. He just grinned at her and pushed a plate of choc-chip pancakes and a small fruit salad towards her. She smiled at him and accepted the plate and began eating.

"Leah is patrolling and Jacob is spending some time with Luna outside," he replied.

"Oh," Hermione said.

"So does this mean that I can call you mummy now?" he grinned evilly.

"No Seth you have a mum," she laughed.

"Yes but I don't have a 'mummy'," he replied cheekily.

"You can call me mummy after a certain someone else does," she smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"You are so going to call him Seth right?" he laughed.

"Of course," she replied sarcastically with an eye roll and a grin.

"Yes!" he shouted/whispered in mock victory.

"Actually…have you thought of any names?" he asked with a curious face. He sat down with her with his three plates of muffins, pancakes, fruit, bacon, sausages and eggs.

"I have a few in mind but…I want Sam to help," she whispered.

"What are the names you're thinking of?" he asked.

"I was thinking maybe Ryan Remus Uley, in memory of Sirius Orion Black and Remus Lupin or maybe something like Remus Black Uley?" she replied.

"They're alright, but you should really think about names, they are permanent you know," he said with a smile. **(I have a name in mind but if you would like to make suggestions I am very open to them and possibly changing it if I like it so much!)**

Hermione smiled and they finished their breakfast in sweet silence. Once they were done they made their way to the living room where Bella was once again placed. A sudden crack outside made the vampires jump.

"Sorry it's just me," a voice called out. Hermione saw a head of red hair walk into the living and she grinned, Ginny was here!

"Ginny!"

"Hermione! Oh you're so fat," Ginny laughed. Hermione looked affronted but Ginny just laughed and hugged the older girl.

"If you don't mind I am going to steal her for the day though we won't leave the property just to be safe."

Ginny dragged Hermione carefully out to the back and near the river. She quickly conjured a blanket for them to sit on and helped Hermione to sit down. She also pulled out a basket from her small bag and laid it out.

"I just ate," Hermione moaned.

"Well I can put it back for later, it won't go off for ages," Ginny grinned and put it back. Instead she pulled out two pillows and the girls lay back enjoying the day. Ginny turned on her side to face Hermione with a serious expression.

"Tell me everything Hermione," she demanded and Hermione sighed. She told Ginny everything about Teddy and Andromeda, about her getting pregnant and about Bella. When she got up to when she left Sam she choked up, she couldn't say it, and it hurt too much.

"Oh Hermione," Ginny sighed. She moved closer and hugged Hermione who was breathing deeply to top the oncoming tears.

"I have cried so much lately, I don't know how I have any tears left," Hermione laughed pitifully. Ginny just shook her head and brought Hermione closer.

"Asking how you are is a stupid question but is there anything I can do to help…also…you know they would want to see you," Ginny said.

"If you could grab some potions for me it would be great and I know they would but it's not safe at the moment. You have all seen enough fighting and if I can keep you away from any more then I will," Hermione replied.

"You don't have to protect everyone all the time Hermione, let someone protect you for once," Ginny said softly, "You protected Harry and Ron and a lot of others for a long time, let us help you."

"We protected each other, we're even," Hermione said, "But if you want to visit you can come in two weeks, on the Saturday morning, I think that would be best."

"Thank you," Ginny grinned before sitting up. She pulled some magazines from her bag and smiled at Hermione.

"Now you can help me with my wedding," she grinned. Hermione groaned but smiled, she needed this distraction and she thanked her lucky stars when Luna appeared. The three friends sat around talking for the rest of the day and soon it was afternoon and Ginny left to get Hermione the potions she asked for.

They went back inside as Seth came out to patrol. They entered the living room and sat down on a couch across from Bella. Jacob was sitting next to his best friend looking at her fragile form. Suddenly she lurched over the side of the couch, looking ready to throw up. Jacob rubbed her back as Luna grasped Hermione's hand.

"We need to get some food into your system," Esme said.

"Maybe if I could see the foetus-"

"Baby," Rosalie interjected.

"Foetus I could see what it wants," Alice finished.

Jacob suddenly stilled and Hermione and Luna looked at each other, they knew what he was thinking and they all knew what it wanted.

"Blood."

**Okay guys here is chapter 24! I hope you guys liked it!** _DON'T FORGET TO SUBMIT THOSE NAMES BECAUSE I AM LOOKING FOR A NAME EVEN THOUGH I HAVE ONE IN MIND IT IS NOT SET IN STONE!_

_**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE BIG ONE, REVIEW SO YOU DON'T MISS OUT!**_

_**Preview:**_

"_Bella!" Hermione screamed as her cousin stilled. Hermione couldn't take it, she ran out onto the balcony and sank to her knees and cried, after all they did they still lost her._

_The pack stood growling in front of the Cullen's. Hermione stood therewith wide eyes as Luna stood back with Jacob. Seth was standing beside Hermione and Leah came running outside to stand in front of the pack. _

"_You will not touch-"_

"_Leah no!" Hermione shouted. _

_Rip. _

_The sound of tearing fabric and flesh sounded throughout the area. _

R&R please!


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys I love writing this! This is the farthest I have gone with a story and probably the first one I will finish! Your reviews inspire me to keep going!**

**This I think is the longest chapter I have done? And I hope you enjoy it and in a few chapters there will be an _Army being gathered, and they all have a purpose, they will fight for this. _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter! **

Chapter 25

It has been two weeks since Hermione had arrived at the Cullen's and two weeks since they had put Bella on a diet of…blood. Ginny had come the day after and they tried giving Bella a blood replenishing potion but it didn't work, nothing they tried worked except the human blood packets.

Harry and Ron were here hanging around with Luna, Hermione and Ginny one morning. They were all in one of the rooms chatting and laughing when Hermione felt another kick.

"Guys here!" she said as she lifted up her shirt. Luna and Ginny had felt it kick before so now it was Harry and Ron's turn. They hesitantly placed their hands on their best friend's swollen stomach and gasped, the baby was kicking.

"Bloody hell."

"Wow," Harry gasped. They pulled their hands away and turned to the window when they heard a howl.

"I really wish you would let us hurt him," Harry growled. When he found out what had happened it took Bill, George and Arthur to hold him back. Ron would have been holding him back too but he was too busy fighting against Charlie, Lee and Percy.

"I do not want a fatherless baby Harry, and despite everything I still love him, very much," Hermione whispered. Harry sighed and nodded.

"So…Harry Junior is growing nicely," he grinned innocently.

"No it's Ron Junior," Ron retorted. They started arguing and then wrestling. Ron made a bad turn and they both ended up on the floor with a loud thump and a shout. The girls broke down into laughter and Hermione lay back against the pillows.

"Oh I missed this," she smiled. They all nodded as Harry and Ron got off the ground and mock glared at each other.

"I already have a named picked out actually," Hermione smiled and they leaned forward to hear it.

"She won't tell you," Luna smiled.

"Why not," the others asked with shocked faces.

"Because it is a surprise and only I know," she smiled.

Suddenly they heard the door shut below them and they all went to the living room. They knew that Esme, Carlisle and Emmett were going out to hunt tonight just in case the baby came and they would need to be at full strength.

They also knew that Jacob was going to distract the pack as much as he could. They walked into the living room and saw the three vampires had come back from hunting and they sighed in relief. Minutes later Jacob walked in.

"You made it back," he observed. He immediately moved to Luna and grasped her hand and held her close. Carlisle nodded and thanked Jacob and Hermione sighed, she really wanted this to be over.

"Let's go see Bella," Ginny said as she moved them to the front medical room. It was downstairs and had large glass doors facing the woods. They had moved her there two days ago in case of an early labour. Alice and Rosalie were there, Alice having come around after Edward heard the baby in his mind.

When they entered Bella, with the help of Rose and Alice, stood up to greet them. Jacob stood behind Hermione who was looking at her cousin painfully. The rest either stood behind or beside but Edward was standing next to Hermione watching his wife with a worried expression.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked.

"Rosalie is trying to talk Bella out of her baby names," Edward smiled.

"She hates them," Bella said.

"This is pretty important Bella, why don't you tell Jacob," Rosalie said.

"Tell me what?" he asked. Everyone was now sitting down around Bella who was looking sheepish.

"I was playing with our parent's names and for a girl I was thinking Renesmee Carlie Cullen," she said, "And for a boy I was thinking Edward Jacob Cullen."

"Oh," Jacob said with a shocked expression, I um…think they're…unique?"

"You don't like them either," she more or less stated.

"It's not that I don't like them but…don't you think Edward Jacob is a little…strange?"

"Well…yes but I want it to be names after people that I love," she replied.

"Well how about…Elliot Edward? Elliot was going to be my name before my mother put her foot down and chose Jacob," he said.

"I like that," she smiled, "Elliot Edward Cullen."

Hermione smiled, she too knew that the name she originally chosen was ludicrous and strange and luckily Luna had talked her out of it and suggested another name, it was perfect.

"Oh thanks," Bella said as Rosalie passed her another cup of…blood.

She was just about to grab hold of it when it slipped from her fingers. Everything slowed down as the cup fell to the floor and split. Blood was everywhere but what scared everyone the most was Bella.

She had reached down to pick it up when something inside of her snapped. Her back snapped at an odd angle and the pain radiated in her eyes. She fell to her knees with wide eyes and everyone rushed forward.

"Carlisle!" Edward shouted. The four vampires moved her onto the bed as the wizards stood over at the far wall in case they were needed. Luna had to drag Hermione back with her since the girl was in shock.

The vampires and Jacob were moving fast to try and save her and Hermione suddenly came too.

"Accio bag," she whispered. Her magically extended purse cam flying towards her and she grabbed it. She summoned her potions case and rummaged through them quickly. She quickly removed three bottles and called Carlisle.

"This is a blood replenishing potion in case she looses too much blood, this is a potion that will numb most of the pain and this is a potion that should cause her muscles to relax. You are not going to get that baby out unless you take it out," she commanded. Carlisle nodded and quickly administered the potions to Bella.

Rosalie cut into her to get the baby out but she couldn't handle the blood. Alice took her away as Bella lay their bleeding. She was gasping for breath and blood poured out of the wound. Carlisle was doing his best but with the rate of the blood loss, even with that potion…she wouldn't make it.

Bella started screaming when they ripped the wound open and cut out the baby. Hermione was crying in the corner with Luna as Ginny was sheltered in between Harry and Ron. Even the numbing potion wasn't enough for her not to feel this pain.

Hermione tried to slow her breathing knowing that her stress would cause her own baby harm. They took the baby about and everything was silent apart from the babies cries. Edward smiled and looked at his child, his little boy. He passed his son to his mother who looked at him with such love. Suddenly she winced and everyone was back in action, she was still dying.

"Hermione I need you to take him," Edward said and Hermione lurched forward. She robotically took the baby while breathing in deep breaths. She walked over to a large sink and placed it on a towel. She grabbed a cloth and wet it. She started wiping off the baby to remove the blood and offal. She cut the umbilical cord and the tears started falling. She tried wiping them away but they came back even stronger.

She glanced back at her cousin and then the baby and lifted her wand.

"_Scourgify_," she muttered and the baby was cleaned off. She quickly wrapped it in a new towel and held it close to her, it did not look a like a newborn baby, it looked at least a few weeks, if not a few months old. She walked out the door and Rosalie was there in an instant. She took it away and Hermione waddled back into the room to see Edward push a large needle into Bella's chest.

"What is that?" Jacob shouted.

"My venom," Edward answered. He then used gentle, for a vampire, CPR on her to try and get his venom to run through her system but she lay their unmoving with her wide glassy eyes staring into nothing.

"Bella," Hermione choked.

"I won't kill you," Jacob said to Edward, "You deserve to live with this."

Luna walked over and gently took Jacobs hand, they walked outside past the porch with the others and that's where he broke down. He fell to the ground hugging Luna all the while crying out his pain, his pain of losing his best friend.

Harry and Ron hung their heads and held a crying Ginny as they watched this man break down.

"Bella," Hermione whimpered as the feeling of complete and utter despair rose up.

"Bella!" Hermione screamed as her cousin lay still. Hermione couldn't take it, she ran out onto the balcony and sank to her knees and cried, and after all they did they still lost her. She had failed again!

Ginny sobbed and ran over to Hermione and embraced her. She quickly muttered a few spells to protect Hermione's baby just in case but she couldn't stop the pain her friend was feeling, to loose another family member. Seth and Leah had runback to the house when they heard Jacob's cry and looked at the scene in front of them.

"Hermione," Seth whispered. He ran over to her and held her other side and rocked her back and forth. Leah grew angry, how dare that thing cause her friends so much pain, how dare it cause her family such pain! Sam was right…it didn't deserve to live!

She silently crept into the house and sniffed out the demon. It was mixed with the blonde vampire's scent so she followed it. She found them sitting in a small room with a single light on. Rosalie was facing away from her holding the baby on her thighs.

Leah crept up behind the couch and snarled. Rosalie's head snapped back to see Leah about ready to rip the baby to shreds when something changed, her expression changed.

Leah was about ready to snatch the baby and rip it to pieces with the blonde's head snapped back to reveal the baby's face. The baby was looking at her with large brown eyes and suddenly everything changed.

Leah saw a vision of a small curly bronze haired boy smiling at her and then he changed to a child, then a teenager and then, finally, a man. This man stood tall with pale skin and warm brown eyes. His bronze hair shone in the sun and he looked at her with such loving eyes and Leah knew this was it, she was his.

He was what was holding her to earth, tethering her to this place. She no longer felt lonely; she now had a purpose, a purpose she was all too happy to fulfil. She didn't care that he was half-vampire, it didn't matter because they were supposed to meet, they were supposed to be together. She was going to be his sister, his best friend or his lover and his protector. She was going to be whatever he wanted her to be.

"What's up with you mutt?" Rosalie snapped.

"That baby," Leah whispered too shocked to sound angry, "Is my imprint."

"You're kidding right?" Rosalie gasped. Leah glared at her and Rosalie sighed, she knew it was true she saw the way Leah looked at the baby, she wasn't stupid.

Outside Seth suddenly stopped rocking Hermione who was now just leaning against him. Ginny has stood back with her brother and fiancé as Jacob sat with Luna.

"They're here," Seth whispered as Jacob stood up and pushed Luna back.

"You don't fight Luna, not this time," he growled. Luna nodded and stood back with Ginny. Hermione's eyes had shot up to look at the tree-line. Slowly the pack emerged in their wolf forms.

"Edward! Alice! Jasper!" Seth shouted and seconds later the three vampires were there.

"We're outnumbered," Jasper murmured.

"I won't let them hurt my family, no matter what," Edward snarled and then everything happened at once. The three Cullen's lunged forward and met the wolves half way. Jacob immediately phased and attacked his old pack. Seth was clutching onto Hermione who was watching the fight with wide eyes. She went to pull out her wand but Seth stopped her.

"Not this time Hermione," he whispered. Hermione nodded and whimpered as she moved back with her friends. Seth phased and pushed Jared off a struggling Alice. They were tearing at each other and Hermione's eyes were swimming with tears, Sam wouldn't even look at her.

The rest of the Cullen's quickly came outside and Hermione wandered who was watching the baby since Rosalie was fighting Embry. The Cullen's were now backed up against the house with Seth and Jacob. Luna and Hermione couldn't take it any longer they needed to help.

They ran (waddled) as quickly as they could and intercepted the wolves and stood in front of the Cullen's.

"Stop, please, "Hermione whispered. The pack looked at her and Embry whimpered, he never really wanted to fight but…that demon had taken his best friend from him, it deserved to die.

"Please it doesn't have to be like this," she continued as Harry, Ron and Ginny came to stand behind them. Sam was looking at Hermione's stomach with sadness and Hermione almost walked over to him, almost. Suddenly he shook his head and started growling again and Hermione was shocked. Seth and Jacob quickly phased back, they didn't wan to fight anymore, not if they didn't have to.

The pack stood growling in front of the Cullen's. Hermione stood there with wide eyes as Luna stood back with Jacob. Seth was standing beside Hermione and Leah then came running outside to stand in front of the pack.

"You can't kill him!" she shouted and the pack looked at her, "If you kill him you'll have to kill me!"

Sam jumped forward in warning and she jumped back, almost hitting Hermione. Leah growled and started to shake as she punched Sam in the jaw. His head snapped back and then he looked at her with menacing eyes.

"You will not touch-"

"Leah no!" Hermione shouted. Sam lurched forward again and raised his front paw ready to swipe at her. He brought his paw down heard and a deafening sound echoes through the area.

_Rip. _

The sound of tearing fabric and flesh sounded throughout the area and a moment later it was accompanied by a gut wrenching scream. Leah looked on in shock at the place she had just been standing only too see blood.

Blood was pouring out of the wounds and onto the dirt. Carlisle immediately jumped into action and took her inside. Ginny followed quickly as Sam phased back and stood in shock.

"You dumbass!" Leah screeched. She stormed over to Sam and punched his square in the nose. It broke but in only a few seconds it was healed. Sam stood in place looking at the place where Hermione had just stood before she was whisked away.

When Sam had swung at Leah he didn't realise Hermione was behind her and he was too close. His forearm had hit Leah and sent her flying while his actually paw went behind her and hit Hermione.

He had hit her, he had wounded her, and he had hit her in the stomach. Terror filled him as he rushed inside forgetting about everyone else, he had just attacked his own soul mate and unborn child.

Leah watched as the rest of the pack ran inside after phasing back and noticed that she was the only one left standing outside. She sighed and knew that there would be too many people near Hermione right now. Instead she went and retrieved Elliot from his basket and brought him into the medical room where Bella was still laying, though now her eyes were closed.

Upstairs a commotion was terrorising the place. Sam was being held back by Emmett and Jasper as he tried to get into the secondary medical room to see Hermione. Carlisle was inside with Edward. The pack was standing in the living room getting an earful from a crying Ginny. Harry and Ron and disappeared and Rosalie was pacing the room.

"Two in one night," she muttered.

Inside the medical room Hermione was screaming bloody murder.

"Get him out, save him please," she sobbed. She could feel her baby in distress and she needed him to be safe, that's all she cared about. Sweat was forming of her skin and she was getting shaking. Her water had broken and she was going into an early labour.

"Hermione if I don't fix this up you will both die," Carlisle said.

"I don't care," she screamed, "Just save him please!"

Carlisle sighed and got to work while Edward connected her up to some fluids. Carlisle injected Morphine into her system and waited a few moments for it to take effect.

"The wounds are to fatal for me to perform a C-Section, if I open them any further you will die before I can get the baby out," he said.

"Then let me help," Luna said as she opened the doors. She walked in with her wand raised and muttered a few spells. The blood flow slowed down but she had already lost so much. She muttered another spell and the wounds started to slowly stitch themselves back together.

Hermione suddenly let out another loud scream and jumped forward on the bed.

"It's already coming, Hermione I need you to push," Carlisle instructed. Edward suddenly stilled and looked at Hermione who was gritting her teeth and looking at him. He gave the slightest nod, he was determined to save her, and maybe if he could save her then Bella would be happy?

He left the room and looked at all the wolves who looked at him.

"She needs you Seth," he murmured and Sam's eyes widened and snapped to the younger wolf that completely ignored him and rushed into the room. Seth jumped to Hermione's side and grabbed one of her hands.

"The morphine is wearing off the magic in her blood is burning it up in her state of distress," Carlisle muttered. Blood started pouring out of Hermione's lower region as she pushed. A moment later the doors burst open again and Harry and Ron rushed in with an elderly witch.

"Don't tell me she is giving naturally?" she gasped and Carlisle nodded. He knew this was the Madam Pomfrey Luna had spoken about before and was hoping that he could help. Luna stood at the base of Hermione's bed keeping an eye out for the child.

"Here Miss Granger, take these," Poppy said. She gave Hermione two vials and Hermione downed them and held back a scream. The first potion set her body feeling like it was on fire for a few seconds before it settled down and she felt her skin patching itself up as quickly as it could while the second one she knew was a blood replenishing potion.

"And now this one Miss Granger and then I need you to push for this little one," she instructed. Hermione was crying loudly from the pain and quickly downed the third vial, a Pepper-Up Potion. She felt some strength come back to her and she pushed with everything she had.

"I see the head," Carlisle murmured as Poppy muttered spell after spell trying to keep Hermione alive. More blood seeped out of her as she pushed; it seemed to come in small waves. She was clutching Seth's hand hard and he was afraid that she might break his hand, _his_ hand.

She was screaming and pushing as hard as she could but the pain was so bad, this baby was not letting go.

"Get him out!" she screamed as sweat dropped onto the sheets. Her hair was plastered to her face and she was flushed from all the pushing. The only contrast was that the rest of her skin was so pale, almost as pale as the Cullen's…so much blood had been spilt and it was still coming out at an alarming rate.

"Baby please let go, let me have you," she sobbed as Seth held her hand.

"You can do this Hermione, you can do it," Seth encouraged. She sobbed and groaned as another contraction hit her.

"Sam!" she screamed and moments later the door were thrown off their hinges as Sam rushed into the room. Seth moved away and let Sam sit in the chair. He grasped Hermione hand and held her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" he whispered over and over again. She just smiled at him and clutched his hand but another contraction ripped through her. She screamed and screamed and everyone watched from outside as Carlisle and Poppy tried to save her life.

"I see shoulders!" Luna said happily as she held towel after towel underneath Hermione. Hermione laughed and then suddenly grunted.

"Let me go," she ground out. Everyone looked frightened, would they loose another mother tonight? They hoped not. Harry, Ginny and Ron looked on as their friend was dying and they couldn't do a thing about it. Harry had tears running down his face as he watched his sister figure withering and screaming in pain. She had protected him for so long and now when he was needed to most he couldn't do anything, he didn't know what to do.

Ron and Ginny were also in turmoil, they were watching another family member die and they could do nothing about it. It was Tonks and Bella all over again; would this cycle never stop, would children never stop losing their parents?

"Let me go," Hermione gritted. Suddenly she screamed once again and leaned forward.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she sobbed.

"Almost there Miss Granger!" Poppy shouted as she placed another spell on Hermione and forced a potion down her throat through her screaming.

"Let me go!" Hermione screamed once again and this time it was accompanied by one long lasting scream and a small cry. Hermione fell back into Sam's arms limply with her eyes closed. Poppy soon saw this and gasped.

"Miss Granger!"

"Hermione!"

"Wake up Hermione!" Harry shouted as Emmett held him back. Jasper had left to hide in the woods as soon as Hermione was hurt, he couldn't handle all the intense emotions flowing through him.

"Hermione wake up please," Ginny cried as she sunk to the floor.

"No no no," Sam muttered and everyone could hear him breaking, "Wake-up Hermione! Hermione please don't leave me please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please wake up! Look at him, look at our son please, Hermione he needs you, he needs his mother…_I_ need _you_!"

His pleas fell of deaf ears, she wasn't waking up.

**Here you go everyone! I hope you like it, I was almost in tears writing it so I hope you lot are faring much better! R&R please, I already have the next chapter ready so to find out what happens please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**First let me say, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I have never had over 200 reviews before, made me soooooooo happy! I think my next goal is going to be 2000! JOKES! Maybe like…220 or 250? Is that reasonable within the next few chapters?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter**

I wont make you guys wait any longer!

Chapter 26

"Mr Uley you will need to move or I won't be able to bring her back," Poppy snapped. He quickly stepped back a few paces as Carlisle took the baby off Luna. Luna quickly cleaned the baby as Carlisle cut the umbilical cord.

"Sam you need to hold him, I need to help her," Carlisle instructed as he passed the baby to Sam. Sam was wide eyes as tears dripped down his face, he was holding his son for the very first time and he was beautiful. Carlisle was doing CPR while Poppy and Luna were trying to stop the bleeding, inside and out.

"Come on Miss Granger!" Poppy exclaimed. Carlisle still wasn't stopping with the CPR but even he was beginning to give up hope. Poppy managed to stop and heal all internal bleeding an injuries while Luna quickly cleaned up the blood soaked bed and sheets.

Two more agonising minutes past and everyone had basically given up, all except Sam who was still holding his sleeping son and watching his wife intently, begging anyone who was up there to save her.

Suddenly Carlisle pulled back and Hermione's eyes snapped open and a loud gasp left her mouth. Sam was elated he rushed over to the bed and watched as Hermione started choking.

"Hermione," he whispered as she looked at him groggily. Poppy forced another potion down her throat and Hermione lay back on the bed, she was alright, very tired and sore but alright.

"My baby," she moaned. Sam quickly sat on the chair and placed their sleeping son on her chest. She looked at her little miracle and smiled, he was beautiful, and he was her life.

"Mione!" Harry gasped, she was alright, and she was alive!

**(Okay I didn't make her recovery dramatic because 1. I never said her heart stopped only that she wasn't breathing hehe and 2. Mothers are brought back from things like this if they have been in a car accident or something that brought on early labour so I didn't think it was that impossible to do)**

"Everybody out! Come on! She needs her rest, you may see her tomorrow," Poppy commanded as she shooed everyone out of the room bar Sam. Carlisle and Poppy stayed in the room and hooked Hermione up to some machines and fluid and gave her one last check over but all around she seemed alright, they would check back later.

"You are to stay in bed Miss Granger, no heavy lifting or doing anything strenuous for a week and that includes magic," Poppy said. Hermione nodded distantly as she looked at her son and held his tiny hand. Carlisle stepped outside with Poppy to give the couple some privacy, and he needed to go and check on Elliot and Bella to see if there was any change in her...condition.

"Hermione, love, I am so sorry, I never meant for you to get hurt," Sam apologised.

"I know," she replied softly.

"Leah imprinted on Bella's baby. I was so angry that I lost control," he murmured.

"She imprinted?" Hermione asked shocked, "Is that why she wouldn't let you kill him? Wait how did you know?"

"Yes and I knew because of the look in her eyes. Protecting our imprints is our one most sacred law, imprints are untouchable no matter what and I was angry about everything. That everything we had just been through was void because she looked at the baby. I lost you because of that baby and my stubbornness to protect the tribe and you were right, that baby is like Teddy and I should have never tried to kill it," he explained.

"I understand where you are coming from Sam I really do. I never told you this but Remus, Teddy's father, wanted to kill him because Tonks was in so much pain during the pregnancy, the baby was growing slightly too fast and would transform on every full moon. He used to tear up Tonks' insides when it happened and Remus almost killed the baby when it was born but Harry stopped him. Madam Pomfrey did everything she could and managed to keep Tonks alive," she replied tiredly.

"I…I'm so sorry Hermione. I am a monster and…I don't blame you if you want to go back to England with our son," he whispered with a broken heart. How could she want to stay with him when he had been willing to kill a baby, no matter what it was it was still a baby? He was a monster, he was worse than the bloodsuckers now.

"Don't you dare," Hermione growled as she glared at him with tired eyes, "Don't you even dare of thinking that I would leave you that I would take your son away from you. I love you Sam and I know that even though we had our differences, I know you were doing it for the right reasons. You wanted to protect your people, that does not make you a monster. Yes you wanted to kill a child but you had been brought up to think that any type of vampire is bad, especially one that was part vampire, you didn't know what it could do or even what it would really be. I forgive you Sam and I love you and we are _not_ leaving you."

Sam couldn't take it anymore; tears ran down his face as he embraced his wife and child. Hermione leaned into him and let her eyes droop a little, she was tired, oh so tired.

"Sam I need sleep," she whispered after a few minutes. Sam nodded and quickly took their son off her so she could rest.

"W-what's his name?" Sam asked quietly. Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I wanted you to decide his first name but I want his second name to be Seth, after his Uncle that protected us both so well while we were away," she whispered. Sam was shocked, she wanted him to pick a name? He was shocked but he was also proud and slightly ashamed. Seth must have done a wonderful job being there for Hermione when he couldn't but that also hurt him. If he hadn't have been so pigheaded then he would have been there for her like he should have.

"Do you have a name?" she asked. Sam looked at her with a concentrated frown, he was trying to think.

"I…can only think of one right now," he replied softly.

"Tell me," she requested.

"Lucas, it is my middle name," he murmured.

"Lucas Seth Uley," she smiled, "I like it. I think everyone wants to meet him though."

Sam grinned, he was so happy right now…everything seemed to be going perfectly now even though the circumstanced it was brought to him weren't that good. He saw Hermione eyes close and quickly looked to the heart machine she was hooked to, it was steady, she was fine.

He noticed her steady breath and decided that she would be fine; he wanted to show off his son while she slept, and she wanted everyone to meet their son after all. He smiled and held his son's hand in his own, he was so small. He walked out of the room and into the living room where the whole pack was waiting. The vampires must have gone to check on their own baby, even Leah was here.

"Is that him?" Embry asked. Everyone looked to Sam who was looking at his son with such love.

"Yeah this is him," he replied.

"Is Hermione alright?" Leah asked. Everyone was thinking it but no one wanted to ask.

"She's fine, she is absolutely perfect," Sam smiled at them. Seth sighed in relief and rested his head on his sister's shoulders. He had been so worried that she wouldn't make it.

"Where are Hermione's friends?" Sam asked noticing the lack of the three magical people.

"They went to inform everyone in England that Hermione had given birth and that she was fine, I think they were leaving out the part where she almost…" Jared trailed off. The silence became awkward and tense but Quil son broke it.

"What's his name?" he asked.

"His name," Sam said as he looked at Seth who had his eyes averted to the ground, "Is Lucas Seth Uley."

Seth's head snapped up to look at Sam and their eyes connected, one full of gratitude while the other was shocked.

"What?" Seth asked.

"His name is Lucas Seth Uley. His first name is my middle and his middle name, well he was named after the uncle that protected him and his mother when I couldn't," Sam replied. Seth was tearing up but he kept them in, lest he look like a sissy in front of his brothers.

"I want to thank you Seth, for sticking beside her when I wasn't. I want to thank you for protecting her and helping her through this when I was being so horrible. I missed out on the experience of having a pregnant wife but knowing that she was safe and looked after almost makes it alright and I will forever be in your debt, she wanted to have you in his life so she gave him your name, I hope that's alright?"

"Are you kidding," Seth said with a grin, "I think it's awesome and you don't owe me anything Sam, I did what any of the others would do but I am honoured to have my name in his own."

"Would you all like to see him?" Sam asked as he walked forward. Everyone nodded and Luna go up first. She didn't really get a good look at him while the drama inside was going on she was too frazzled and worried to really notice much. Sam smiled and passed his son over so Luna could hold him.

She looked down at the boy with dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin. He wasn't as tanned as Sam but he wasn't as light as Hermione, he was a perfect mix between the both of them.

Jacob watched as his girlfriend held the small baby in her arms and couldn't help but imagine when that would hopefully be his child nestled in her arms in a few years time. She would be a great mother, a little...perky but that was one of the things he loved about her.

"He's beautiful Sam," Luna smiled as she handed the baby back to Sam. He went to sit on one of the couches so the others could come and meet him. The last one to walk up to him was Seth and Sam passed the small baby to him. Seth looked scared for a moment but relaxed when he looked at the sleeping baby.

"Lucas Seth Uley," Seth said with a grin as Leah looked over his shoulder to the small boy, "Welcome to the pack."

Everyone laughed and nodded, he was definitely part of the pack.

"I think it's time we all go to bed, it has been a long and stressful day and we should be expecting Harry, Ron and Ginny back tomorrow," Luna said softly. Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. Most of the pack left for their homes while Jacob and Sam stayed at the house.

Seth was going home to tell his parents everything that happened and that he was sorry for leaving them like that. Leah was going to do the same but she was going to tell them about her imprint. Jacob and Luna took up the spare room and Luna was trying to comfort Jake who seemed to be out of it from losing his best friend, he was emotionally drained.

Luna hopped that Bella would pull through with Edwards's venom but the chanced were slim to none, she knew that and she knew that Jacob knew. He was already grieving and she didn't want to give him any false hope so she just held him that night and let him cry to her, it was all she could do.

Sam walked back into the medical room and placed his son in a small crib that Luna had conjured during the panic of saving Hermione. He covered him in a warm blanket and slipped in beside Hermione on her bed. She was resting peacefully and Sam pulled her close to him being careful of the medical wires. He could hear her heart beating and to him it was the best thing in the world.

He slowly closed his eyes and made a vow to himself. Never again would he go against her judgement, he would trust her with anything and everything including his tribes safety and lives. He would protect his son and be there for every moment of his life, nothing would change that.

He also vowed to protect Hermione from everything; nothing would hurt her ever again, including himself if he could help it. He would give Hermione everything he could get her, he would prove how sorry he was, how ashamed he was. She was his perfect angel and he had almost killed her and his son. That was the wake up call he needed though it shouldn't have come to that, and it never would again, that was his vow. He was going to be their protector, lover and father and he was going to make sure he was damn good at it because that's what they deserved.

"I love you, both of you," he whispered as he drifted off to sleep next to his wife.

**Okay this wasn't my best chapter but its hard to write at 2am when you have been awake for 23 hours and worked 11 of those hours so sorry guys but I hope it's still alright! _Oh and I need to read Breaking Dawn again (from this part on) or I am probably going to miss some things and stuff some things up and I don't want to do that! So I might take about…a week to put up more chapters?_**

_**Take care guys and have a great new year, I wish you all the best and will see (or write for) you soon!**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay guys I know it has been a little more than a week since I updated, SORRY! I have had major writers block for all of my stories and it is killing me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight!**

**Chapter 27! **

Two days had passed since the horrific events that surrounded the births of Elliot and Lucas. Two days since Sam had come so close to losing the love of his life. Two days and neither mother have yet to awaken, well not until today that is.

Hermione lay still in the bed as she opened her eyes. Her body ached like there was no tomorrow and her eyes felt like sandbags were weighing them down. She looked around the room groggily and moaned, what happe-her baby!

Hermione shot up from the bed to stand on her feet but doubled over clutching her stomach. The pain was a little too much and it forced her scream back down her throat. She carefully stood up and breathed out before walking over to a mirror that hung on the wall.

Her normally frizzy hair lay flat and matted against her head, her skin was very pale and her stomach had started to recede. She carefully lifted up her shirt and almost broke into tears at what she saw. From the top of her stomach on her left side all the way down to her right hip bone lay three long and jagged scars. They were thin and had faded to a pale white colour thanks to Madam Pomfrey but they were still there, more scars to add to her body, more lines making her look absolutely hideous.

She knew she was being vain but she couldn't help thinking that Sam wouldn't want to look at her now, he would find her unattractive. Tears sprung to her eyes as she dropped the shirt, she felt horrible, she was standing here worrying about her body when her baby was outside, she was a horrible mother.

She knew what her friends would say, that she shouldn't worry about things like that because she would be a good mother and the scars didn't matter but she couldn't believe it. The tears had started to slip down her face as she crumpled to the floor and buried her face in her hands.

"Hermione?" a voice asked from above her. Hermione's head snapped up to see Leah standing there looking at her in concern.

"Leah," Hermione choked. Leah dropped to her knees and gathered the witch in her arms and rocked her back and forth while she cried. A few minutes later the crying stopped and Hermione pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What's wrong?" Leah asked softly. Hermione sniffed and then stood up with Leah's help. She carefully lifted up her shirt to show Leah her scars, she wouldn't run away in disgust…would she? Hermione closed her eyes waiting for the horrified gasp but it never came.

She opened her eyes to see Leah looking down at her with sympathy evident in her eyes.

"Oh Hermione is that what your worried about?" Leah whispered as she brought her hand to Hermione's stomach. Hermione flinched a little before nodding.

"Hermione with or without those scars Sam will love you, we will all love you no matter what happens," Leah said as she grasped Hermione shoulders.

"But I am a horrible mother," Hermione whimpered.

"What the hell are you talking about, you just about gave up your life to make sure he was safely brought into this world, there is no way you are a bad mother," Leah exclaimed.

"I woke up and looked into a mirror Leah. I stared at these scars and worried over something as vain as my looks while my baby is outside. How is that being a good mother," Hermione snapped with a sob.

"It is being human," Leah retorted, "Just because you took a moment to look at yourself and worry does not make you a bad mother and besides its time that you started worrying over yourself for once instead of worrying about everyone else."

"Where is everyone else?" Hermione whispered. She would have thought by now that the vampires or Sam would have heard their conversations and footsteps by now.

"The Cullen's are out hunting, the pack is back home, your wizard friends went back to tell everyone the good news and Harry said something about trying to keep it from the press. Luna and Jake are looking after Lucas and Elliot downstairs. Jacob is still waiting for Bella to wake up, he is distracted and Sam is running perimeter around the house in case of any threats, he has already gone into overprotective dad mode," she explained.

Hermione gave a small laugh as she hugged Leah. Leah would always be able to knock some sense into her, just like Luna and Ginny could.

"Ew you need a shower Hermione," Leah laughed. Hermione grinned and nodded, she didn't want to gross her son out by smelling like death which is pretty close to what she did smell like considering the circumstances. Cleaning spells could only cover up the smell for a short while and get ride of the grime but it did come back after two days of sleep.

Leah helped her into the bathroom as it was still painful when Hermione moved around too much. Leah helped her bath although Hermione insisted she didn't need help, Leah wouldn't have it, she had almost lost her best girl friend and she would need some help anyway considering she couldn't wash her back or her hair without hurting her stomach.

Half an hour later Hermione was bathed and dressed. She was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans and a beige baby doll shirt. It was comfortable and was loose around her still slightly bulging stomach.

"Do you want to see your baby?" Leah asked with a grin.

"Leah I know you're not stupid so stop asking stupid questions," Hermione laughed. Leah smiled upon seeing her friend laugh and grabbed her hand. She helped her down two flights of stairs and Leah stopped her outside the living room door. Leah poked her head around to see Luna and Jacob sitting on the floor with two babies who were lying down playing with some toys.

"Hey guys I have someone here I think you might wanna see, want me to bring them in?" she grinned. Luna looked confused with her head tilted to the side while Jacob just let out a 'huh' noise. Leah rolled her eyes and then pulled Hermione into the room.

Her eyes immediately searched out her baby and saw him lying on the floor gnawing on Jacob's big toe.

"That foot had better be clean Jacob Black," she threatened. Jacob looked shell shocked before he let out a single loud laugh. Luna immediately had tears running down her face as she embraced her friend. She was holding on so tight that Hermione fought back the urge to cry out in pain. As if sensing her pain Leah gently detangled the two girls.

"She's still a little sore Luna," Leah smiled. Luna looked confused for a moment before she turned Hermione around in a full circle.

"Oh they're gone," she murmured, "The bluebell fairy's were there yesterday absorbing your pain, I thought they would have stuck around."

"Oh well…if they come back I will thank them," Hermione smiled. Jacob had by now gotten off the floor and was holding Lucas in his arms who was now pulling on Jacobs nose. Leah went to pick up Elliot as Jacob walked over to Hermione. He gave her a one armed hug before retreating back.

"You gave everyone a scare there Hermione," he smiled before his face turned very serious with a glare, "Don't do it again."

He could only hold the face for a second before it split back into its usual grin. Hermione smiled but then looked down at her son who was looking at her in wonder, did he know who he was? Hermione held her breath for a moment before grinning as her son held out his arms for her and laughed, he knew who she was!

She gently took her baby in her arms and he immediately latched on to her. He held the straps of her shirt and snuggled into her chest. Hermione went to sit on the couch with the help of Jacob and looked down at her baby.

"Why does he not look like a newborn baby?" she asked them. Lucas was only two days old but he looked like a two month old baby, just like Elliot.

"Carlisle said that the time spent in the womb sped up his aging slightly because of your magic interfering or combining with Sam's wolf gene. He said that since he is now out of the womb where your magic wouldn't affect the genes he should age like a normal human," Luna replied. Hermione nodded not really understanding it (gasp!) but as long as her baby was healthy she didn't care.

"Hermione?" a deep voice asked from the doorway. Hermione's head snapped up to see Sam standing in the doorway with the largest grin on his face that she had ever seen. She smiled at him and he ran over to her. He sat beside her on the couch and brought her into a hug though being careful not to squish his son in the process.

"I thought I lost you," he whispered. She leaned her head into the crook on his neck and smiled, she could smell his scent and it made her feel safe.

"You will never loose me," she replied. Everyone watched the couple in silence with smiles on their faces. Jacob had brought Luna into an embrace while Leah looked down at Elliot who was snuggled into her arms.

A small squeal caused the couple to pull back and look at Lucas who was looking up at Sam with s grin. Sam grinned back and leaned his face down to his son's and grabbed his tiny hand. Lucas immediately wrapped his fingers around one of Sam's and tried to shake it. Sam let him do as he pleased but noted with a grin that Lucas would not let go of his mothers shirt.

"I'll go let everyone know you're up and well," Jacob said as he said goodbye to Luna and left the house. Luna said she was going to go and tell Harry and the others and quickly apparated. Leah lay back on the floor with Elliot so he could play with his toys but he opted for laying belly down on Leah's stomach to sleep. She looked down at him fondly and gently stroked his hair.

Elliot was an exact combination of Edward and Bella. He had the brown eyes of his mother with flecks of gold in them while he had the bronze hair of his father. His skin was pale though a few shades darker than his family. They had found out that he wasn't poisonous and that he could eat human food though he preferred other…food.

Lucas looked more like his father than he did his mother though. He had darker skin than Hermione's, though slightly lighter than Sam, and had his father's hair and bone structure. The only thing they could really see of Hermione in his young form was his eyes, they matched Hermione's exactly. Soon after Sam had arrived the Cullen's returned.

They all greeted Hermione and glanced down at the sleeping forms of Leah and Elliot, the last time they had tried to separate them Elliot bit Rosalie's hand and grasped onto Leah's shirt. They all hung around for the day as people came and went, mostly the pack coming to say hi to Hermione and Lucas.

When Seth had arrived Hermione had wrapped him in the biggest hug and thanked him for everything he had done. Since Seth was a little young they had made Harry (Potter not Clearwater) and Luna the godparents of Lucas. Carlisle had given Hermione a once over to make sure she was okay but announced that although she was still sore she would be fine.

Harry and the others had popped around for a little while and took a lot of pictures so they could show Mrs Weasley who was bugging them incessantly since she didn't know about Hermione's horrifying birth. Soon after Harry left Edward walked in and took his son in his arms, he was the only one allowed to separate him from Leah.

"No change?" Hermione asked. She had been told of Bella's condition and was worried; she hoped with everything she had that Bella would wake up, she had to, she had a baby to come back to after all.

The next day came quickly as Hermione and Sam stayed in a guest room as Hermione was still slightly sore and wanted to wait for her cousin to, hopefully, wake up. Luna and Jacob had stayed as well to keep them company and await any news of Bella, this was the third day and the day where they would find out if she would wake up.

Alice and Esme had dressed her and made her look as good as they could in case they needed to bury her or for when she woke up.

Everyone was in the living room and Luna and Hermione had taken the precaution to wear Sam and Jacob's clothes to hide their human smell. They also stayed as close as they could whenever they could to their men to further drown out the smell of their blood.

Hermione and Luna were just walking past the room where Bella lay when they froze. Luna had grabbed Hermione's arm and they turned to look into the room where the younger girl lay motionless.

They froze and watched in awe as the life and colour seeped back into Bella's hair and her skin because an angelic white instead of its sickly grey colour. Her lips became a blood red from the lingering human blood in her tissues and the blue dress that was vastly too big on her, because a snug fit as Bella's chest popped back into place and she regained what looked like a healthy weight.

Luna was clutching at Hermione's arm as she looked upon three small gremlin-like creatures that hovered around Bella's body. They were pushing a silver mist into her and pulling a red substance out of her body. They were also pushing bones back into place and mending the broken ones.

Suddenly they disappeared and Luna's grip slackened on Hermione. Suddenly the two girls were brought back to the danger they could be in as Bella's eyes snapped open. She sat up and lightning speed and looked at the two girls in the doorway. Her face was blank as two blood red eyes stared them down.

"Sam," Hermione whimpered and that set everything in motion. The Cullen's arrive seconds later and held Bella back from attacking the two girls. Obviously their human scent hadn't been fully covered and Bella's newborn abilities could still smell them. Sam had picked up the two girls and brought them to the safe room that the Cullen's had made. It was a room that Luna and Hermione had been given to enchant so that no one could smell or hear them.

The two babies were already inside with Jacob and the girls breathed out a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Jacob asked as he took Luna into his arms.

"Bella's awake," Luna replied with a shaky breath.

OKAY GUYS! There was chapter 27! I really hope I get over this writers block soon so I can give you all updates so maybe you can all telepathically send me ideas or subliminal messages huh? Just kidding haha but seriously this block is killing me so I apologise that this isn't a great chapter!

Hope to write to you all soon!

R&R!


	28. Chapter 28

Hey guys I have rewritten a few chapters of this story and is now under the title '**Moonlight Magic**'.

It has the same plot but it has been elongated and has chapters that are in the Point of View of people such as Luna, Sam, Harry (Potter), Molly Weasley and others, just to give it some diversity.

There are a lot more character conflicts such as conflicts between Leah/Hermione, Bella/Hermione, Edward/Luna and Luna/Jacob just to name a few. There are a few more plot turns and although I didn't change much in the first 2 chapters (they are still unfortunately rushed and choppy) but I have basically rewritten the rest of the chapters, and believe they are written much better and not rushed.

Please give it a read and tell me what you think of the new version compared to the old version.


End file.
